Tokio de Cristal 2: La Guerra de Sucesión
by abc55
Summary: La historia continúa. Es tiempo que los herederos al trono de Dios reclamen su derecho legítimo ¿Qué sucederá si hay dos herederos? ¿Podrá Haruka salvar a Michiru de la tristeza y la pena? ¿Serena tendrá su final feliz? ¡Y más!
1. Chapter 1

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**1. Y después de la tormenta…**

¿Por qué todas las reuniones terminaban siendo en el templo Hikawa? Serena creía que Rei era impositiva, ni siquiera preguntaba dónde verse simplemente ordenaba, pero la guerrera del fuego seguía argumentando que su casa era más grande que la de cualquiera, allí no tendrían interrupciones ni problemas de ningún tipo pues era un sitio sagrado…

- Y mi casa es más bonita que la tuya – con ese válido argumento finalizaba la discusión

- ¡Qué! – gritó Serena enloquecida

- ¿No se suponía era una reunión para hablar del enemigo? – reía inquieta Andrómeda viendo que ya tenían veinte minutos sobre el mismo alegato

- Es triste – musitó Mina. Había estado tan callada y ausente que ni siquiera notaron su presencia

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lita sin entenderla – te ves muy triste ¿Te pasa algo?

- Pensaba en Michiru y Haruka… Es tan triste… ¿te imaginas que sentirías si perdieras a un ser querido? Pero ellas perdieron algo más… un hijo ¿Qué sentirías Serena si perdieras a Kared? ¿O a Rini? Aunque como van las cosas dudo nazca

- ¡Cállate! – le reprendió la morena viendo cómo la felicidad se esfumaba del rostro de su amiguita de coletas – Orión aseguró nacerá. Esto es parte de la vida y punto ¿Verdad Orión? ¿Orión?

El gato pinto estaba a punto de estallar. Mientras discutían sobre cuál casa era mejor para reuniones él se tragó todos los panquecitos, ahora entendía Lita por qué el pobre animalito veía con recelo la comida ¡Se volvía loco con los sabores! Amargas consecuencias: sufría de una grave indigestión

- Y luego el tonto es Artemis – musitó Mina acariciándole la pancita – ¿Qué caso tiene ser Sailor Scout cuando no puedes proteger a lo que amas? ¿Para qué salvas al planeta si no habrá en él nada para ti?

- Eso es egoísmo Mina

- ¡Lita piensa! – gimió – Michiru y Haruka pedieron a un bebé… No es para menos cómo están y no se recuperarán… Esta pelea quedó para nosotras… Si es que sigue allí el enemigo ¿Crees importa quién Heredará el trono de Dios? No a ella… Dime para qué pelear, arriesgar tu vida e ir por allí recibiendo balas perdidas si nadie te lo agradecerá y en su lugar recibirás dolor… O un montón de policías persiguiéndote ¡No tiene sentido! – su mirada se clavó en el suelo – Cómo me encantaría dejar de ser Sailor Scout

- ¡Qué! – gritaron todos al unísono

- No hagan caso – rió alegremente – es que me siento muy mal… Creo pudimos hacer más por ellas… Y ahora su vida es…

- No te preocupes – intervino Luna – mira, lo interesante de vivir es que hay siempre altas y bajas… A veces las cosas irán bien y otras tantas no pero al final sabemos podemos cambiar nuestro destino, superaran las dificultades porque es parte de vivir

- ¡Estoy pintada! – gritó Hotaru entrando a la habitación

- ¿Hotaru?

- ¡Soy una Scout deberían haberme invitado a esta estúpida reunión! – bramó

- Quién demonios la entiende – gimió Orión desde su cómodo lugar donde aún sufría retorcijones por tanto comer – Primero dices que no y luego que sí… ¡Qué querías! Además me prohibiste entrar a tu casa

- Llama ¿o Ismael no tiene para un teléfono? ¡Escribe! ¿Eres analfabeta?

- Me duele demasiado la panza como para contestar a eso – se tendió de nuevo en el cojín – Y ahora que recuerdo tu estúpido gato dijo que él haría solito las cosas

- ¿Yo qué hice? – asomó la cabecita Artemis

Y los pleitos no terminarían. Andrómeda mejor se dedicó a leer una revista. Artemis gritó viendo que se había comido todos los panquecitos y Orión entre sentirse una pelota peluda y oírlo gritar terminó explotando. Rei soslayó la mirada de Mina, entendía lo que sentía pero no había en ello razones suficientes para retirarse, no para ella porque al final si se rendía llegaría al mismo punto: Perder a sus seres queridos. Así por lo menos sabría hizo lago por salvarlos…

**& & &**

La besó en la mejilla, sabía estaba despierta, vio cuando cerró los ojos. Se recostó en la cama y la abrazó, tal vez esta vez se decidiera a dirigirle la palabra. Se quedó profundamente dormida esperando por ese bello momento. Soñó con ella y le pareció fue tan real que despertó ansiando saber Michiru no la abandonó. Sus miradas se encontraron.

- No me abandones – musitó para besar su frente

No podía pasar otra noche así. Se marchó. Necesitaba apagar su dolor, por un segundo matar el alma y su corazón para dejar de sufrir. Lloraba todas las noches abrazada de Michiru, perdió a su bebé y también a su amante ¿Qué más podía ya perder?

- Pase VIP, es usted nuestro mejor cliente – sonrió el muchacho de la entrada – ya hacía tiempo no lo veíamos por aquí… Es más para que vea lo valoramos mucho le daré la mejor mesa del sitio y una botella de cortesía

- Qué amables – musitó con saña

Nunca se sintió más segura en otro sitio que no fuera Insomnio. La noche era larga y ella estaba ansiosa por vivirla intensamente. Apagó el móvil y su comunicador, hoy era su noche. Bailó y gozó como nunca dejando que la descomunal máquina le arrebatara su vitalidad. El suelo retumbaba, el humo rosa se introducía por sus fosas nasales extasiándola, estaba a punto de desmayarse, gritó pidiendo otra botella. Regresó a la mesa en cuanto vio el mesero la traía. Casi cae al suelo

- ¿Se siente bien?

- ¡Mejor que nunca! – aspiró profundamente sabiendo que esa cosa estaba destrozándola por dentro – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿El qué señor?

- Apagaron la maldita máquina ¡Apagaron la máquina!

- ¿Cuál? – miraba el chico a todos lados sin entender a qué se refería. Hasta que vio que el humo rosa descendía – ah eso, Disculpe las molestias es que tenemos mantenimiento

- ¡Enciende la maldita máquina! – lo sujetó de la camisa con violencia

El pobre muchacho salió huyendo. Aterrado avisó a los guardias pero éstos en lugar de ir a la mesa del impertinente se dirigieron al sótano…

- Maldita sea – reía como loca la rubia

- Hola – saludó Amy – ¿No crees has bebido demasiado?

- No – volvió a reír – ¿Por qué apagaron las máquinas?

- ¿Qué máquinas?

- Las del sótano… esas que hacen las nubecitas rosas

- Porque necesitan mantenimiento y reparación… Hoy parecen un poco… – cómo explicar que el contenedor esta desbordándose.

Ahora sabía por qué su máquina enloqueció, la energía que Haruka despedía era de proporciones sin igual, de seguir así en unas horas más se desplomaría ya sin vida alguna y su aparato explotaría. Emitió un fuerte suspiro.

- No habrá más humo rosa… Lo siento

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

- Sí puedo… Y mejor vete

- ¡Sácame! –la amenazó

El poco humo que quedaba siguió intoxicándola. Su mirada triste se quedó clavada en esa multitud regocijante. Pidió otra botella y entre murmullos pidió por Michiru.

- Haruka – escuchó esa dulce voz hablándole y después esas caricias llenas de bondad

- Cabeza de bombón – lloraba desesperada – anda siéntate y tómate algo conmigo

- No Haruka, vamos a casa… ya bebiste mucho… Vamos a casa ¿Sí?

- Por favor – se abrazó a ella desesperada – por favor no me dejes – musitaba entre sollozos – tómate algo conmigo – se recostó en la mesa dejado al alma verter en llanto su dolor. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos para seguir murmurando cuánto lo lamentaba

- Haruka – acarició su cabello rubio – Ya no llores, por favor mírame…

**& & &**

Artemis se sentía un piloto de fórmula uno en su pequeño auto deportivo. Daba vueltas en el parque con Andrómeda a un lado suyo mientras Hotaru lo controlaba a distancia. Rei sonrió, era la primera vez desde que la niña apreció que la veía feliz sin esa mueca de maldad. La morena sintió el roce de esa mano y su piel se erizó respondiendo al anhelo…

- Te ves triste sabes – le masculló Natalie al oído

- No es anda… estoy preocupada por Michiru ¿Sigue sin decir nada?

- Ni se mueve – su mirada se veía llena de pesar – eso dijo Lindsay… Dale tiempo al tiempo preciosa – la besó en la mejilla haciéndola sonroja

- ¡Tú! – gritó Mina saltando sobre la pobre chica – oh no – acaba de fallar. Fue directo al suelo con un fuerte estrépito que dejó más herido su orgullo que sus rodillas

- Otro poco y esa hubiera sido yo – reía viéndola en el piso – me voy – dijo a su amiga – antes que esta loca siga con sus juegos brutos y me lastime – echó su cabello hacia atrás en un ademán más que seductor

- ¿Estás bien Mina?

- Es odiosa – era un milagro su mirada fulminante no matara de verdad porque de ser así quién sabe ya cuantas veces la hubiera asesinado – Venía a ver a Artemis… Mira esa niña descuidada se va sin su gato

- Hoy cuidaré de Andrómeda – la pellizcó – sabes que eres insoportable

- Lo siento, es que – se sonrojó – bien pues ¿de verdad te gusta Natalie?

Cómo explicarlo. Había algo especial en ella, una hechizante sensación de seguridad y bienestar. No debía esconderse, no tenía que explicar o si quiera intentar entenderla solamente era ella, disfrutaba de esa libertad exquisita que le otorgaba, del amor sincero y una amistad un poco menos dolorosa que las vividas. Negó con la cabeza no sin antes sonrojarse notablemente

- He decidido dejar a las Scouts

- ¡Cómo! – gritó Hotaru quien a pesar de la distancia había escuchado – tú vas a qué – y el pequeño auto acaba de estrellarse

- ¿Es por lo nuestro? – musitó Rei temerosa. Tanto tiempo sostuvieron ese juego de enemistad que hoy temía ser la culpable.

- No es eso… No quiero seguir en esto, necesito hacer realidad mis sueños… Ir y buscar mi destino… lejos… muy lejos de ti

- ¿De mí?

- Lo siento no puedo seguir… Así que en vista que tu casa es cede oficial de scouts quería ver si podíamos convocar a una reunión para notificarlo a todas

- ¡Claro que no! – bramó Hotaru furiosa – no renunciarás solamente porque a Michiru le fue tan mal – arqueó la ceja pensando en lo que acaba de decir – tienes razón después de eso cualquiera quiere tirar la toalla… Mal ejemplo ¡Artemis! – lo llamó la niña – Artemis – esta vez gritó aterrada viendo el cochecito de cabeza y a ellos tendidos en la hierba – cómo te estrellaste gato tonto

- Será porque dejaste de conducirlo – renegó Andrómeda

- Lo siento – rió la niña – Lo siento – esta vez su disculpa se dirigió a la rubia

- No puedes irte Mina

No, no podía irse y dejarla desamparada ¿Cómo protegería a Serena sin ella? ¿Cómo sentirse a salvo si ya no estaría? La sujetó con fuerza de la mano mientras sus ojos suplicaban porque se quedara. Pero lo vio en esa mirada, su decisión estaba tomada y nada, ni el amor, la retendrían en un país donde solamente vivía la decepción. Lentamente la soltó deseándole la mejor de las suertes ahora que volviera a Inglaterra… esperaba hiciera sus sueños realidad porque a pesar de todo la quería…

- Nosotras podemos solas – le guiñó el ojo – así que ve y sé famosa Mina

- Gracias – dio la vuelta mientras las lágrimas se vertían. Ya no podía más, no viviría eternamente temiendo y anhelando sueños que jamás alcanzaría como Sailor Scout…

**& & &**

Había comenzado a beber sin control alguno. Escapaba todas las noches, corría desesperada anhelando poder ser libre como el viento. A veces competía en carreras ilegales esperando encontrar un reto o esa vaga sensación de felicidad que el automovilismo le proporcionó en otros años. Otras veces iba a Insomnio esperanzada a morir presa de esa máquina loca pero Amy siempre sabía estaba allí y la apagaba. Hoy era una de esas noche, Insomnio resplandecía sin su preciado humo rosa intoxicante.

- ¿Te pido un taxi?

- No – le contestó a Amy

Había bebido demasiado. Estaba algo eufórica para darse cuenta qué tanto ponía su vida en peligro. Aceleró su moto y con todo el fervor de volar hizo una pequeña pirueta, el famoso caballito, se deslizó un buen tramo con una llanta al aire hasta que pedió el control y cayó.

- ¡Estás bien! – gritaban los chicos angustiados por el accidente

- No es nada – se incorporó entre tumbos – Y qué a qué hora vamos a jugar una competencia

- La neta – dijo uno de ellos – ni ganas de dejarte volver a subir a la moto… Apenas lo lograste y casi te matas – reía nervioso – eres el mejor corredor de todos los tiempos y me cae que me encanta verte correr así que no vamos a verte estrellarte ¿ok?

- A qué mal – se subió a la moto para caer de nuevo

Llegó a casa en taxi. Se sentía muy mal. Entre tumbos logró llegar a la habitación de Michiru. Se hincó a un lado de su cama y entre sollozos suplicó de nuevo porque no la dejara. Ya no podía seguir viviendo así, necesitaba saber que no se fue. Lloró desesperada y como un niño pequeño se sujetó a las sábanas de la cama implorando por un poco de amor o piedad…

- Por favor – tomó sus manos pálidas entre las suyas – te lo suplico – musitaba observando sus ojos verdes – háblame, dime cuánto me odias por dejarte esa noche… Porque por un pleito tonto perdimos a nuestro bebé – lloraba más fuerte – no te protegí ni te cuidé… ¡Y no pude evitar te lastimaran! Todo esto es mi culpa… mi culpa… te abandoné y lo siento. Créeme lo estoy pagando muy caro…

- Tienes razón – musitó la joven por primera vez en casi un mes – es TU culpa ¡Perdimos a nuestro bebé por tu culpa! ¡Te odio! – en un acto violento retiró sus manos de las suyas – Quiero desaparezcas de mi vida… ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

- Por favor – imploraba – por favor no me dejes – lloraba desesperada aferrándose a esa sábanas

- ¡Lárgate! – se paró en seco de la cama con las pocas energías que tenía

- No me hagas esto – se quedó hincada suplicando – yo también sufro… No seas cruel

- Apestas a alcohol… ¿Crees que no sé? Tienes dos semanas bebiendo sin control… sigue sufriendo lejos de mí

- No volveré a tomar… Lo juro… Haré lo que quieras pero perdóname – ya no podía mirar sus ojos, ya no podía soportar ver ese odio que le profesaba.

Michiru se dejó caer en la cama llorando amargamente su condena. Lamentó ese día tanto que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver atrás y hacer algo más. Le dolía demasiado el alma para fijarse con sus palabras hería a la persona que más amaba. Se quedaron así por largo rato en ese murmullo de llantos en que se convirtió su vida.

- No es cierto – musitó levantando la vista al cabo de un rato – No querías al bebé Michiru

- ¿De qué hablas? – la miró con odio descomunal – lo quería tanto como tú

- ¡No! Nunca lo quisiste… Te atreviste a ir a enfrentar a Setsuna sabiendo que ella podía lastimarte junto con mi bebé

- ¡Uno! No es tú bebé y dos intentaba salvarnos… salvarte – musitó esta última palabra casi para sí – No me digas ahora que yo tuve la culpa

Y del llanto vinieron los gritos. Haruka había bebido demasiado para tener algún control sobre ella o lo que decía. Michiru cansada de sus necedades se salió de la habitación cerrándole la puerta en el rostro. Y la rubia convertida en una verdadera fiera comenzó a patearla gritándole ella también la odiaba… los suficiente para irse y nunca volver

**& & &**

Se despertó muy tarde. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Estaba sola y tirada en el piso de la habitación, entonces recordó lo sucedido. Con parsimonia se levantó para ir a ver dónde había pasado la noche su sirena. En el camino encontró a Kared, se lavaba los dientes. Con la mano le indicó ella había dormido en su habitación. Siguió de largo. Entró a la recámara y al momento recibió un fuerte empujón así como un duro golpe cuando le cerraron la puerta en las narices

- Toca – gritó Michiru

- ¿Puedo pasar? – no quería oírla gritar, su cabeza la estaba matando

- No, no puedes, me estoy cambiando

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – rechinó los dientes – Ábreme por favor

- Qué demonios quieres – con un ademán la invitó a pasar

- Me da gusto regresaras – esquivó su mirada colérica – aunque solo sea para pelear – no terminaba de decirlo cuando ya le estaba dando el portazo – eres muy maleducada – gimió

- ¡Qué bien dan lata! – gritó Isaac saliendo al pasillo – ten cuidado con lo que deseas… Cómo quería ver a Michiru andar por la casa fastidiando y todo eso y ahora creo prefiero esté en cama melancólica y al punto del suicidio

- ¡Cállate! – le reprendió Melissa sabiendo que la broma era de muy mal gusto

La rubia se encerró en su habitación con la mirada fija en la ventana. Su dolor la estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo. El amor resultaba la mayor perdición para un Dios, para un ser humano común. Quizá toda su vida era un completo error pero lo único cierto en ese sin fin de acciones era el amor que le profesaba a su bella sirena y hoy exterminaba sin piedad. Se levantó lentamente de la cama para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos de mar. Sonrió pensando le diría que la amaba…

- Sal de mi habitación – musitó la violinista – quiero dormir

- Como quieras – y antes de irse le dirigió una última mirada esperando ella regresara y la amara

Se quedó largo rato parada pensando en ella. Se veía muy enferma, estaba tan cansada y agotada. Si la cuenta no le fallaba tenía un mes viéndola agonizar. Ya no comía y si lo hacía era mínimo, ya no dormía fingía lo hacía, nada importaba mas allá del llanto. Haruka admitía esta vez la perdería para siempre y no le importaba, se sentía tan atrapada por ella, vivía para dorarla y cómo hacerlo cuando sus caprichos iban de un lado a otro sin lógica, cuando un día la amaba y al otro la odiaba. La rubia se sentó cerca de su niña, sabía fingía dormía, la conocía tan bien. Destapó el chocolate esperando que eso atrajera la atención de la joven pero estaba lo suficientemente molesta y encaprichada como para no querer ni un dulce de ella.

- Anda berrinches te traje un chocolate – qué más daba si otra vez le estrellaba la puerta en el rostro

- No quiero – musitó

- Bueno más para mí – de nuevo reinó el silencio. Nunca la perdonaría

- Haruka – musitó con temor – ¿Vas decirme por qué intentaste matar a tu padre?

- No – se quedó pasmada por la pregunta – Quiero dormir… Estoy muy cansada – se recostó a su lado – tienes razón, hoy el chocolate no sabe bien… Nada sabe igual…

- Da igual si mientes, eres tan transparente ante mí que no importa cuanto te esfuerces – sollozó

- ¿Me amas?

- Sí, mucho

- Ya no llores, es… no es fácil, ni siquiera yo entiendo qué me sucede, hago las cosas por hacerlas, por un instinto difícil de describir… Porque también estoy muy triste y lamento lo que paso – la abrazó con fuerza – porque no hay nada que ame más que a ti… y a ese bebé.

- Vete

- Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, voy a amarte siempre – la besó tiernamente en la mejilla para dejarla sola

La encontró por error en el mercado. De lejos se parecía mucho a Haruka pero nunca creyó que podía estar en esos lugares. La rubia iba confundida por entre los puestos chocando con la gente, hasta que se llevó unas cajas dejando una hermosa alfombra de limones así como a un tendero molesto.

- Muchacho tonto – gritó – hazte, estúpido

- Lo lamento

- ¿Haruka? – musitó Lita aún dudosa

Se veía muy perturbada, estaba tan ausente que no se fijaba en lo que hacia o decía. Lita insistió en invitarla a almorzar pero la rubia solamente quería dormir al aire libre, sintiendo el cálido sol sobre su cuerpo

- Creo estás enferma

- No – masculló – estoy triste… Demasiado…

- Si vienes a desayunar prometo hacerte un rico pastel de chocolate para ti sola… Ay no – musitó viendo su error – eso anima a Serena

- Esta bien, también a mí me animaría

Metió el pastel al horno, esperaba lograr distraerla un poco de su pesar y tal vez animarla. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas pero la rubia se estaba quedando dormida. Estuvo tentada a dedicarle una caricia sin embargo el temor de lastimarla más la hizo detenerse. Nunca había visto a Haruka así, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable. Se levantó de la mesa para ver su guiso y cuando volvió la corredora dormía profundamente.

- ¡Llegué! – gritó Mina

- Silencio, despertarás a Haruka

- Deberíamos llevarla con Michiru… o llamar a la casa de los Sinclair

- No – la miró suplicante – déjala que duerma, solamente necesita sentirse segura y estará bien… Te prometo – continuó al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga – que si cuando despierte sigue tan mal llamaremos ¿Sí?

- No creo nosotras podamos ayudarlas mucho… Necesita de Michiru

- ¡No le habla! Apenas se mueve y ni siquiera la ve ¿Crees pueda ayudarle en algo?

- Sí a darle la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante por las dos

- Por favor – suplicó por segunda vez pues no sostendría otro alegato que podía perder

**& & &**

Estuvo en la junta de las Scouts o mejor dicho en los últimos cinco minutos de ella. Se suponía recogería a su hermosa Serena para llevarla a la universidad. Ahora conducía a toda velocidad a la casa de Lindsay. En sus manos tenía el dibujo que las jovencitas encontraron en las ruinas. Explotó presa de sus pasiones y hasta dejó a Serena. Iba a terminar de una buena vez con todo esto.

- No está – le dijo Natalie – pero igual puedes pasar y esperarla

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el conservatorio… o en tu casa… da igual

- ¡No para mí! Dile que la estoy buscando

Tantas noches que Michiru lloró, tantas botellas que Haruka bebió, tanto dolor y sufrimiento por ese dibujo, por lo menos quería saber qué se proponía. Entender qué convertía a un ser humano en una abominación. Arrugó la hoja y bajó del automóvil. Allí estaba.

- ¡Explícame que demonios es esto!

- Una hoja – contestó la niña

- ¡Es un dibujo tuyo!

- A ver – intentó quitárselo de las manos pero él la empujó enfadado de sus tonterías

- ¡Qué pretendes! Tienes una remota idea de lo infeliz que es mi hermana… ¡Se supone la amas! Por qué enviaste esta cosa a matarla

- ¿Qué? – interrogaron Michiru y Lindsay al unísono

- Yo pregunté primero – expresó la niña sin darse cuenta que la tempestad se desataba sobre ella

- ¡Es tuyo! – bramó Michiru arrebatándole la hoja a su hermano

- ¿Me preguntan o me afirman? ¿Tengo derecho a defensa? – miró a ambos y esa mirada sulfurante – si me dejan verlo les diré… ¡Por todos los dioses enloquecieron o qué!

- Mandaste una bestia divina a destruirme ¡Te das cuenta que mataste a mi hijo! – la abofeteó con furia para sujetarla con fuerza de la muñeca

- No sé de que me hablas – musitó haciendo una mueca de dolor – me lastimas – y ahora la joven la sujetó del cuello

Sus ojos se encendieron por la rabia que sentía. Su mirada colérica se clavó en ella mientras su cuerpo entero comenzaba a desprender una energía celestial incontrolable. Lindsay gimió sintiendo su piel quemarse por las energías que emanaba.

- Creo me equivoqué – reaccionó tardíamente Kared – no pudo ser ella porque… porque no

- ¡Lo mataste! – gritaba fuera de sí – destruiste mi vida

- Michiru suéltala – suplicó el niño – ¡Suéltala ya!

Pero ella anhelaba venganza. Kared se colgó de su hermana y entre pleitos de niños comenzaron a forcejear mientras ella escapaba. Corrió un corto trayecto para después regresar y recoger el famoso dibujo

- ¡No es mío! – gritó echándose de nuevo a correr – Yo no lo dibujé – gritó lejos de ella – No soy buena en eso

- ¿Qué? – la soltó Kared – a ver… Yo qué sé, eso debes saberlo mejor tú – dijo a su hermana – tú le enseñas dibujo

- Presta acá – tomó entre sus manos el papel – No – seguía contemplándolo con recelo – no, esto lo hizo una persona zurda y ella no es zurda

- ¡Bola de tarados! – y viendo que su vida ya no corría peligro comenzó a llorar – Casi me matan y ni por consideración averiguan primero

- ¡Cállate! – bramó Michiru – hay trazos diestros. Así que no estás del todo descartada

- ¡Estoy harto de esto!

- No eres el único – masculló Lindsay masajeándose el cuello

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Michiru. Kared titubeó entre la idea de consolarla o fingir no lo vio, pero la niña no la dejaría sola, aún si eso significaba terminar masacrada o con una nariz rota. Y en los brazos de Lindsay se desplomó a llorar su amargura.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**2. Amy pierde el control**

Comenzó en ese punto en que la soledad se volvió tan pesada y escalofriante que no se quería ser vivida. Buscaba con anhelo apagar la desesperanza. Se cansó de vivir así, tomó sus cosas y empacó para marcharse lejos, donde ya nadie pudiera seguirla lastimando. Ahora estaba en su casa, durmiendo plácidamente en espera del ansiado final ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya no quedó nada. Se fue el amor, los sueños, las ganas de vivir y la ilusión.

- ¡Vamos! – y Joan golpeó con furia la pared – me pasé toda al mañana cocinando así que más vale vengas y te lo tragues

- No tengo hambre – musitó con los ojos cerrados

Como sucedía todos los días. Se levantaba a las siete de la mañana para cambiarse de ropa, volvía acostarse a las siete y quince y allí se estaba con la mirada fija en ese punto en la nada, a veces comía, otras prendía el televisor para en diez segundos recorrer todos los canales y volver a la cama, después llegaba la cena que casi nunca tomaba y al final ponerse de nuevo su pijama e intentar dormir… Otro día más en la vida de Haruka Tenoh

- ¡Y qué si te quedaste sola! – gritó un día Joan fastidiada

- Sí, y qué – musitó cansada de visitas

Si no era Joan era Mina contándole sobre algún artista, Serena llenándola de mimos, Rei hablándole de mil cosas que para ella dejaron de tener sentido, Lita llenándola de ese amor tierno y dulce que solamente una niña como ella puede dar y al final anhelaba mudarse de casa para poder estar sola con su tristeza.

- ¿No es día de visitar a Michiru Cabeza de bombón?

- No – tartamudeó la niña nerviosa – ella se ve mejor que tú… Mucho mejor… De hecho el otro día nos gritó y nos dio con la puerta en la nariz – se quejó – pobre Kared – rió recordando lo gracioso que fue verlo gemir por el golpe

- Qué mal educada – cerró los ojos – no hables voy a dormir

- ¡!

Una semana. Y pudo haber seguido así eternamente hasta que llegó ese día, ese momento en que despertó dándose cuenta que ya nada le quedó… Momento de resignación, hora de reasignar a su vida un nuevo sentido. Fue un sábado cuando le sucedió. Abrió los ojos y su mirada cambió, se vio en el espejo dándose cuenta qué tan mal se veía ¿podía sufrir más? No, pero sí podía seguir causando más lástimas ¡Qué patética era! Rió a carcajadas pensando que ni Michiru se veía en ese estado tan deplorable y por primera vez en siete días su rutina cambió.

- "Hoy no estoy aquí… Fui a comprar una nueva moto. Gracias por su visita vuelvan pronto" – escribió en un papel que pegó en la puerta de entrada

**& & &**

Si comía ya era ventaja para la familia, excepto para Isaac pero él nunca contó mucho como parte de esa familia. Mientras la veía juguetear con la ensalada separando lo verde de lo no tan verde pensaba en ello. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo dejaron de ser los Sinclair y se convirtieron en los Kaioh menos un único Sinclair (Melissa, Kared y Michiru menos él). Se quedó abandonado y apenas hoy lo notó. Sonrió y Michiru volteó a verlo con cierta arrogancia difícil de descifrar esa primera intensión

- Puedo remediar lo de tu brazo – la tomó con delicadeza

- No quiero – musitó enfadada

- Tienes muchos nervios lastimados y recuperarás sólo las tres cuartas partes de movilidad con dolorosa terapia ¡Qué fantástico! ¿No lo crees?

- Sí

- Pero yo puedo sanarlo

- No

- Mira – comenzó a generar un pequeño haz de luz que posó sobre el brazo derecho enyesado de la jovencita

- ¡No! – y con violencia retiró su brazo – no quiero tu ayuda… Cuando hiciste algo bueno por Melissa ella cambió, al punto que se convirtió en un ser sin vida ¡No lo permitiré para mí!

- ¿Cómo? Sólo se porta menos neurótica… ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? Como sea no te ayudaré si no lo quieres pero eso no quita te diga un par de sugerencias ve a un maldito psiquiatra… ¡Estás más loca que tu madre! Si te contara – rió animadamente – pero claro la culpa la tengo yo siempre… ¿Yo estuve en un sanatorio mental? ¡No!

- No quiero tu ayuda – comenzó a sollozar presa de sus sentimientos encontrados

- No quieres olvidar que es otra cosa… Cuando estés lista te ayudaré… No lo olvides, siempre estaré para ti – besó su cabeza en un acto más que tierno

No volvería a pintar ni a tocar el violín, dejaría que la vida siguiera su curso pero sin ella. Intentar explicar su repentina decisión resultaba imposible, se sentía traicionada, dolida, olvidada y sobretodo demasiado sola. Nada valía la pena ya. Se quedó sentada en el sillón observando el paisaje por la ventana.

- ¡Está Nevando! – gritó Kared descendiendo las escaleras – anda – y era tal su ánimo que sin quererlo la tumbó

- ¡Bruto! – chilló la joven, la tomó desprevenida y ahora estaba en el piso

- Vamos a fuera, está nevando, jugaremos a lanzarnos bolas de nieve ¡Y te dejaré ganar! ¡Te dejaré ganar!

- Qué mala manía tienes de repetir frases. No gracias – tomó la mano del chico que le ofrecía ayuda para incorporarse

- Sabes, no me interesa si quieres o no jugar conmigo… Lindsay no me habla así que – y sin más la cargo – vamos a jugar tú y yo

- ¡Bájame bruto! – gritaba sintiéndose mareada por las vueltas que el niño le daba – Nos caeremos

- Que va… ¡Afuera! ¡Nieve! ¡Nieve! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Está nevando!

- ¡Bájame! – pataleaba

Su euforia y alegría era equiparable a la de Serena. Apenas estuvieron a fuera la soltó para correr despavorido y refugiarse entre unos árboles. La guerra de bolas de nieve había comenzado. Michiru cansada de sus niñerías se encaminó de vuelta a la casa pero él no parecía querer aceptar un no como respuesta. Corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernas debiluchas le dieron y con el impulso la tumbó en un montículo de nieve

- Mira – agitaba sus piernas y manos haciendo un ángel de nieve en el piso – me encanta esta época

- A mí también – sonrió con melancolía

- ¿Y si te invito a patinar?

- No quiero, por favor Kared ya déjame en paz – suplicó la muchacha viendo que la fuerza bruta con él no funcionaba

- ¡Ya sé! – gritó rompiéndole el tímpano – es que no sabes patinar. Pero no te apures no es difícil aprender

- No es eso – musitó molesta

- No te apenes Hay cosas que no sabemos hacer y eso no tiene nada de malo

- ¡Qué es de familia no escuchen! Sé patinar

- Entonces vamos – y no pudo resistir esa encantadora sonrisa llena de alegría y optimismo. Asintió con la cabeza

**& & &**

Regresó noche a casa montada en su nueva moto. Se sentía extraña y su energía hacía resplandecer al cristal del tiempo con tanta fuerza que empezó a temer algo malo le sucediera. Se bajó y entre jugueteos lanzó al aire una y otra vez el pequeño objeto brillante. Miró extrañada a la joven que le esperaba en la puerta y soltó una risita traviesa. Estaba sentada, recargada en la pared y con la cabeza en las rodillas durmiendo

- Bu – le susurró a la jovencita

- ¡Haruka! – gritó Joan cayendo al piso por el susto – estaba, yo… te esperaba… ¿Fuiste de verdad a comprar una moto?

- Mírala – sonrió por primera vez en semanas – ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

- Es preciosa – gritó. Sabía mucho sobre vehículos y motocicletas así que de inmediato aceptó – ¿Y me dejarías conducirla?

- No, la puedes estrellar – reía estrepitosamente – eres mala conductora ¿o crees no lo he visto?

- Mala

Dieron una vuelta corta por los alrededores. Joan la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo el poder del viento sobre su ser. Ansiaba la libertad tanto como la rubia, entendía el susurro de ese elemento y comprendía la velocidad. La dejó conducir una vuelta, le enseñó algunos trucos y regresaron a casa.

- ¿Tenías mucho esperándome? – se quitó el casco

- No, sí… No importa – tartamudeaba nerviosa entrando a la casa

Y sucedió. Los ojos de Haruka destellaron un tono azul intenso. Joan no podía esconder cuán enamorada estaba. La rubia la sujetó con ternura del mentón y en ese silencio buscó sus labios para besarlos con dulzura. Se separaron lentamente pero Joan no quería el amor se desvaneciera tan pronto. Se aferró a ella dando rienda suelta sus instintos.

- No me gusta verte así – musitaba entre suspiros sintiendo esos labios en su cuello

- No hables –susurraba mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo

- Te amo – se aferró a su espalda anhelando nunca olvidar

Entre juegos y besos Joan cayó en la cama. Haruka con un brusco movimiento tiró las fotos que allí había dejado esa mañana.

- Ella te ama – musitó la jovencita observando esa fotografía de la rubia y Michiru

- Bésame – cerró los ojos mientras su mente gritaba pidiendo por más

Entre risas la corredora se detuvo, se tendió a un lado de su compañera. Cerró los ojos y ella se recargó en su pecho.

- Tu corazón está muy acelerado Haruka – se separó de ella observando por tercera vez esa fotografía – te ama – musitaba casi para sí

Pero la conversación terminaba. La puerta se abrió y Haruka levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su amante. Sonrió y se tendió de nuevo en la cama mientras Michiru volvía a cerrar la puerta. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la cama moverse pues Joan emprendía la retirada. Sujetó a la joven antes que se fuera de su alcance

- No te vayas – le suplicó

- ¿Y Michiru?

- No sé – bajó la mirada – yo creo ya se va…

- Te veo después – se soltó de su mano

Se levantó con parsimonia. Escuchaba ruidos en la cocina por lo que supuso su sirena seguía allí. Recogió sus fotos y las acomodó en el cajón del buró.

- No es lo que piensas – rió Haruka con cierta burla

- ¿Y qué crees pienso? – se sirvió el café que acaba de preparar – Siento haber interrumpido… Venía a disculparme por lo que pasó, no debí ser tan malcriada

- Es mi amiga, es todo – volvió a sonreír

- ¿A quién pretendes convencer? ¿A ti o a mí? – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

- Quédate conmigo esta noche – pidió pero ella negó con la cabeza – está bien, lo entiendo. Iré a dar una vuelta en el Ferrari ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Me llevarás? – levantó la ceja divertida pues siempre que se sentía mal conducía ya fuera la moto o el auto sin rumbo y sin compañía – eso es raro en ti

- ¿Y tiene algo de malo? En realidad – se rascó la nariz inquieta pues el flirteo con su amante siempre resultaba en catastrófico – en realidad quiero hacer tiempo para convencerte – la abrazó por detrás para susurrarle al oído – quédate conmigo… Ámame… Ámame Michiru Kaioh

- Eres mala conquistándome

- Lo sé – se separó de ella. Tomó las llaves del auto

**& & &**

Amy gritó encolerizada y las chicas saltaron del susto pues ella venía atrás leyendo el periódico para darse cuenta de su existencia. Serena exhaló un suspiro y Rei vio la hoja que tanto hizo enfurecer a su amiga. Se trataba de un nuevo club nocturno, tal parecía que podía ser más prometedor que Insomnio y hasta tenía noche de Karaoke para compositores. La morena de inmediato saltó de gusto, ella tenía ya varias canciones y aunque su voz no era tan prodigiosa como la de Mina bien podía conseguir el premio de la noche por su composición

- ¡Quieren dejar de ignorarme! – gritó como nunca la peliazul

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ese chico pretende retarme – musitó mostrando la fotografía del galante jovencito – quiere apoderarse de la ciudad

- Eso no es algo exagerado – musitó la niña de coletas a su amiga – creo a Amy se le botaron las tuercas

- ¡Es mi vida la que va en juego!

- ¿Qué no dijiste que solamente les ayudabas con un sistema de cómputo? – intervino Lita, se acaba de unir al grupo

- Eh, sí… pero me siento parte del equipo, hay que ser parte de algo

- Que tal de las Sailor Scouts – contestó Orión con tono irónico saliendo de la mochila de la joven alta – digo si hay que ser mosqueteros, uno para todos y todos para uno, que tal de tus propias amigas porque ¡nunca vas a las juntas!

- ¡Tengo trabajo! Y ahora más… por ese estúpido – musitó arrugando las hojas

No lo entenderían. Se marchó para ver con Melissa una nueva estrategia de campaña. Pero no solamente sus amigas no comprendían la importancia de Insomnio, hasta su propia jefa se rió de su paranoia, se trataba solamente de sana competencia sin mucho problema

- ¡Sana competencia! – gimió

- Te estás tomando muy en serio lo del antro… ¡Tómate unas vacaciones! – le sugirió

- ¡Nunca!

Así que esa noche se coló a la inauguración del famoso Nocturno Light. Nadie le robaría a sus clientes, su gloria y la energía que tanto le costaba reunir. Pero para su sorpresa había algo más en es sitio. Otra máquina que absorbía las energías de los seres humanos. Cuando pasaba ya de la media noche comenzó una lluvia ligera de colores y pequeñas esferas de luces comenzaron a encenderse absorbiendo cualquier vestigio de vitalidad de aquella multitud

- ¡No te lo permitiré! – gritó convertida en sailor Mercury

- Vaya pero si son las famosas Scouts – salió de las sombras el elegante y sofisticado jovencito – mi nombre es Kio. Veta ya tengo trabajo, esta noche te perdonaré la vida

- ¡Sueñas! – gimió furiosa – Chicas – encendió su comunicador – ahora probarás la furia de Sailor Mercury

- Entonces saldrás de mi club por la fuerza – y una sonora carcajada resonó en todo el sitio

**& & &**

Él perdido en esa oscuridad y en sus pensamientos. Su aroma la delataba, estaba allí como siempre, tal vez cuidándolo, o vigilando solamente. Se declararon la guerra hacía tanto que olvidaron la razón real para hacerlo, hoy sólo importaba el odio, la venganza y el deseo de sobrevivir al otro. Ella mirando en esa penumbra en espera de su fin, aguardando por un milagro para salvar aquellos a quien se ama y hasta lograr llegar allí donde nadie puede hacerlo. Se contoneó en un acto sensual innecesario.

- ¿Y cómo sigue nuestra niña?

- Se fue – rió Melissa

- A qué mal… Ya regresará… siempre lo hace… Te pertenece ¿lo sabes?

- Sí – musitó en su oído provocándole un fuerte escalofrío

- El otro día Kared me preguntó por qué él no podía heredar el trono – hizo un ruidito con la lengua que denotaba disgusto – ¿acaso fue idea tuya?

- No

- Hasta Michiru quiere "abdicar" a su favor… Dijo " Pues no decides tú… yo no lo quiero y él sí a ver cómo nos detienes a los dos" se oía igual que tú mi bello ángel

- ¿Y qué contestaste Isaac?

- Nada… Yo qué sé de eso – la tomó entre sus manos

Y con una ternura sin igual comenzó a besarla. Anhelaba volver a ser parte de ella, sentir de nuevo ese corazón vivo y así entregarse sin recelo, sin venganzas o la crueldad aún latiendo. Ella respondió con amor, siguió besándolo para rogarle entre susurros la amara como cuando se conocieron.

- Nunca te dejé de amar – musitaba sin detenerse en su romance

Se recostó en la mesa dejándolo saciar su instinto. Le desabrochó la camisa y él jugó con su blusa. Buscó en medio de la oscuridad sus labios, la besó con toda esa descarga de energías que se quedaron suspendidas. Una pequeña chispa surgió de sus labios. Melissa soltó una carcajada quejándose de la descarga y él se sobó los labios renegando por sus besos mortales. Un segundo intento. Esta vez el beso fue más intenso y la energía penetró en ambos cuerpos.

- Cómo te amo mi ángel

Sentía cómo por su sangre corría un lento veneno que lo quemaba. El fuego se expandió hasta llegar al corazón. Dejó de latir. Y segundos después se apoderó de su cerebro. Dejó de pensar, sentir, vivir. Una leve energía roja brotó de su espalda para viajar a través del espacio hasta ese joven que enfrentaba a Sailor Mercury

- Libérame – musitó Melissa

Sintió esa cálida energía que la abandonó. Su cuerpo saltó presa de una convulsión y sus ojos se desorbitaron para quedarse fijos en esa nada. Se asió a la mesa con furia pues sus brazos comenzaron a partirse al igual que su espalda. El dolor era tan intenso que hubiera gritado como nunca pero sus cuerdas vocales acaban de mutar dejándola en el silencio. La sangre corrió a través de su cuerpo tiñéndolo.

- ¡Dios! – gimió convertida en el Ángel Negro

**& & &**

Estaba por ganar. Ya había destruido dos de las cinco esferas flotantes y la máquina principal. Se felicitó a sí misma. Su mirada se desvió al joven Kio. Sintió lástima por él pero siempre había ganadores y perdedores. Hoy Sailor Mercury lo superaba por mucho.

- ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

Y cuando el poder de la joven Scout se desvaneció quedó frente a ella la poderosa bestia infernal. Retrocedió espantada observando esos ojos rojos ardiendo con colosal furia. Con paso firme absorbió lo que quedaba de energía del joven y sus garras se clavaron sobre el hombro de la jovencita

- ¡Saeta llameante de Marte! – interceptó el golpe

- ¡Mercury! ¿estás bien?

- Sí Sailor Moon – se levantó del piso aún aterrada por el odio descomunal de la bestia

- ¡Se supone lo derrotamos! – gritaba enloquecida Sailor Júpiter – ¡Y ahora!

La poderosa bestia infernal expulsó dos bocanadas de fuego. Las jovencitas apenas logran esquivarlo. Él reía regocijándose por su sufrimiento

- ¡Dioses del inframundo! – gritó el Ángel Negro

- ¡Quítate! – musitó la temible criatura aventando lejos a Sailor Moon

- ¡Esto es entre nosotros! – agitaba sus alas mientras las energías que emanaban de ellos causaban turbulencias en el ambiente

- ¡No te lo permitiré! – gritó Sailor Moon – no harás daño a nadie más

La luz de su cetro lunar simplemente lo traspasó. La bestia rió a carcajadas llamándola ingenua él era parte de esas energías. Marts hizo un gesto de interrogación sin entender bien a qué se refería. Sailor Mercury no permitiría más daños de lo que podía contener, así que hizo que su niebla los cubriera dándoles oportunidad a sus amigas de escapar. Excepto que Sailor Moon no quería hacerlo, defendería al Ángel con su vida

- ¿Y eso a cuenta de qué? – bramó la dama del fuego

- No lo puedo explicar – balbuceó

**& & &**

Hotaru iba de regreso a la cama cuando fue capturada por sus hermanastros que cansados de sentirse aterrorizados y viviendo a los deseos de la niña pensaron en darle un buen susto, la dejarían durmiendo en la calle. Pero Hotaru de un golpe se quitó a todos de encima, gritó enfurecida y los chiquillos asustados se echaron a correr.

- ¿Qué haces Hotaru? – saludó Setsuna

- Juego con los tontos – reía viendo cómo corrían

- No los tortures así

- Ellos empezaron

- ¿No los provocas todos los días?

- A veces – renegó la niña

- Bueno piensa en cómo te sentirías si tu fueras un juguete, si alguien abusara de su fuerza física o su inteligencia para hacerte miserable y así te ves tú, ahora de eso puedes decir muchas cosas a tu favor y yo te digo la superioridad está en no rebajarse al nivel de las bestiecitas como los llamas ¿O eres una?

- No – y la niña se enfadó

Movió con cuidado a Artemis a su lado de la cama. Se acostó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás pensando lo que Setsuna le dijo, si tendría razón y sería una pequeña bestia humana como sus hermanastros. Estaba en ello cuando un gato le saltó sobre el abdomen

- Tenemos que hablar niña – dijo Orión mirando fijamente sus ojos

- Te dije no entraras a mi casa

- ¡Y como te aviso entonces!

- Ya te dije – gritó despertando a su gato – Mails, cartas, invitaciones, teléfono, señales de humo, telégrafo, etc…

- Como sea ya vine y lo siento, ahora ¿La señorita podrá acompañarnos en nuestra importante junta?

- No sé – sonrió con burla – le preguntaré a mi gato guardián – miró a Artemis que se limpiaba la baba con la garra aún adormilado

Orión salió enfurecido, tener que suplicar a Artemis no era su idea de una buena noche, pero un día la niña perdería su don de nuevo y entonces él se las cobraría todas. Volvió a gruñir para encaminarse a la salida. Vio a lo lejos a Setsuna y Tomoe en el jardín. Negó con la cabeza y si su curiosidad por saber qué sucedía entre ellos no hubiera sido tanta se hubiera perdido el evento del año: Un beso. Frunció el ceño.

- Tonto – le golpeó Artemis echando a correr – yo llegaré primero – reía encantado el animalito por la ventaja que adquirió

- ¡La pagarás! – Apenas pudo alcanzarlo y cuando pretendía cobrar venganza tuvo que desistir pues Hotaru ya estaba allí

- Qué bueno viniste – expresó Andrómeda y contoneándose coquetamente acarició al gato blanco

- Hotaru necesitamos que nos digas qué pasó en esa nave… Antes que digas algo escucha, tenemos motivos para creer que el Heredero es nada menos que Michiru Kaioh… Ella subirá al trono de Dios y con su poder traerá el silencio y la oscuridad a nuestro mundo

- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Que tal venganza

- Nosotros no le hemos hecho daño ¿o sí?

- No – musitó contrariado Orión – pero es algo complejo de explicar, el universo ha sufrido cambios brutales por un desequilibrio, la naturaleza intenta restaurarlos… y…

- En pocas palabras creemos que alguien puede pretender engañar a Michiru y convencerla que ascender al trono ayudará al mundo

- ¿? – Artemis se quedó en la parte tenemos que juntar los cristales

- Gato tonto – lo golpeó el gato pinto – pon atención porque no lo volveré a explicar: Los cristales son el poder de Dios. La nave los guarda para abrir la tumba y pasar el poder al nuevo Dios, el Heredero… así que cuando Michiru suba al trono ¡El mundo se destruirá!

- ¿Y la niña a la que vigilaban?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Hay personas malas que resguardan al actual todopoderoso Dios y gente más mala que pretende apoderarse del trono… Pero nadie puede tocarlo, ni usar los cristales hasta que el Heredero no los active ¡A fuerzas necesitan de Michiru!

- Gasté muchas energías – lamió su pálida mejilla Andrómeda – para averiguar quién era el Heredero Artemis… Así que necesitamos lograr encontrar los cristales y tal vez tu niña pueda no sé… ¡Detener la destrucción! No he tenido una cita en mucho tiempo y no tuve la oportunidad de conocer Paris ¡No quiero morir! No sin conocer Francia antes – sonrió regresando a su compostura

- ¡Yo también! – gritó emocionado

**& & &**

Un café a la luz de la luna, violines que se escuchan a lo lejos, unas flores y unas velas. La noche romántica perfecta. Pero Michiru parecía ausente, quizás pensara en lo que vio esa tarde o en la muerte. Ella lo hacía. Pensaba en morir cada día que despertaba. Sonrió. Se alegraba de verla levantada y le hablara. Pasó tres horribles semanas envueltas en el silencio y la soledad, cuando Michiru decidió encerrarse en su propio mundo olvidando ella también sufría… la amaba. Emitió un suspiro y tomó sus manos entre las suyas

-¿No comerás?

- No tengo hambre – contestó regresando sus pensamientos a ese bello momento

- ¿Has pensado?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que sucederá con nosotros – musitó a su oído – es hora de continuar nuestro plan… Si tú y yo fingimos nada sucedió el mundo entero se volcará contra nosotros…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – soltó lentamente sus manos

- A ascender al trono… Terminar nuestra misión

¿Y exactamente cuál era esa misión? Michiru frunció el ceño como si supiera ella la manipulaba. Haruka rió alegremente. El razonamiento era tan fácil que no necesitaba de mucha lógica para entender que el mundo sería pronto devastado por la bestia… Mientras no hubiera un nuevo Dios, aquel que ocupara el trono e impusiera un orden perfecto

- ¿Te refieres a que la bestia se originó por el caos?

- Por algo mejor que eso – ahora se comía el platillo de su amante – piensa y dime ¿Quién sabía del bebé?

- Con tu gran bocota creo medio Japón – musitó enfadada

- Bien – rió animadamente – como quieras – se incorporó de la mesa para hincarse a su lado – cásate conmigo… No es cuestión de razonar es cuestión de amar… Te amo y no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que quiera más… Quiero estar siempre contigo

- Yo también – besó sus labios

- Sube conmigo al trono… sabes que la ausencia de un Dios obliga al Heredero a ocupar su sitio… Debo ocupar el lugar que me pertenece

- ¿Debes? Yo sigo sin entender eso – rió alegremente – tú misma buscaste desequilibrar el orden deshaciéndote de uno de los dioses ¿O crees puedes mentirme? Eres transparente para mí

- Entonces mírame preciosa – buscó sus ojos verdes – No quiero esta misión pero no tenemos más salidas… El universo colapsará muy pronto… Y necesitamos subir al trono ¿O crees que le haría daño a Serena?

- No – besó su mejilla – pero yo no cuido a la princesa – musitó a su oído – te protejo a ti…

- ¿A mí? ¿De quién? – cerró los ojos saboreando el beso que acaba de recibir

- De ti misma


	3. Chapter 3

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**3. Visita al circo**

Cerró los ojos escuchando las plegarias de los mortales, sonreía al oír algunas que se pedían con fervor y el corazón, otras tantas que solamente eran caprichos de humanos. Y escuchó la voz de Michiru pidiendo por ella, porque siempre fuera feliz y los dioses la cuidaran. Escuchó otra oración, Artemis esta vez que con fervor pedía porque esa fea y horrible señora se divorciara del doctor Tomoe. No pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada pues el gato hasta para pedir favores a los dioses era un poco torpe y tonto. Una oración más, Henok que pedía inconsolable por recordar los números que Mitche le enseño, porque su mamita regresara y salvara a su hermana. De un salto Haruka dejó la silla, marcó a emergencias para pedir una ambulancia a los edificios donde vivía la jovencita. Tomó las llaves y salió presurosa.

**& & &**

Una carrera más y se coronaba campeona como tantas noches atrás. Se quitó el casco mientras su cabello se movía con el viento. Frunció el ceño observando al niño que la esperaba. Con una mueca de desprecio lo saludo mientras él sonreía como un verdadero tonto. Kared se encogió de hombros para volver a reír qué podía hacer si la quería tanto

- No sabía supieras correr motos Lind

- No mucho, es para principiantes y lo hago bien – lo tomó de la mano temerosa de perderlo

- He venido a decirte que lamento mucho lo que pasó con lo de tu dibujo…

- ¿Ya averiguaste que no fue mío?

- No del todo… Pero igual me parece que somos amigos y la amistad implica…

- ¿Credibilidad? ¿Amor? ¿Honestidad? ¿Lealtad? ¡Qué tal preguntar primero y luego agredir!

- ¡Lo lamento! Soy tonto

- Eso no cabe duda – rió animadamente

- Quiero ocupar el puesto de mi padre… Y quiero hacerlo bien

- Ah qué bueno tengas expectativas

- Es en serio… Michiru dijo que estaba bien. No le interesa nada de él y yo, quiero algo más para mí… para Serena… ¿Te parece es tonto?

- No – rió animadamente – No es tan fácil. Supongo quieres ayuda

- No exactamente…

Lindsay haría cualquier cosa por él. Así que no creyó hubiera tanto problema si decidía apoyarlo pero la reacción de Melissa la asombro. Estaba satisfecha, parecía encantada con la idea y hasta pensó que ya lo esperaba. Frunció el ceño, no había para ella nadie más desagradable que una persona manipuladora. Era una lástima que su amigo confiara ciegamente en las personas.

- ¿Te paso algo? – le preguntó Michiru cuando dejó de tocar – erraste más de la mitad de la pieza

- No me puedo concentrar ¿Y es cierto no volverás a tocar?

- Sí… eso se terminó para mí

- ¿Se terminan los sueños?

- Cambian – desvió su vista evitando esa mirada de reproche

- No siempre, a veces solamente uno los puede dejar pendientes para un mejor momento – apretó su mano para brindarle apoyo – no desistas nunca Michiru

- ¿Y qué te tiene tan mal?

- Nada – rió animadamente Lindsay – ¿y cuánto me cobrarías por un retrato? Quiero me dibujes

- Ya no lo hago – frunció la nariz en un gesto gracioso que denotaba enfado – ahora que no te lo pido accedes… Eso es muy…

- Muy Lindsay – terminó la frase – ¿Y si hago méritos? – atrajo la atención de Michiru – podemos salir… Digo algo parecido a una cita…

- ¿Cita?

- Cita – rió nerviosamente

- No, eso es aburrido – contestó usando ese acento sensual y seductor que tanto la enloquecía – Hasta mañana Lindsay – la besó en la mejilla con coquetería

**& & &**

Amy había pedido la conciencia golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza con la esquina de una mesa. Estaba solamente con su hermanito y él asustado por la sangre no pudo recordar los números del móvil de Mitche, sin embargo milagrosamente la ambulancia llegó. Darien miró a Haruka escuchándola decir que tal vez una vecina escuchó los sollozos del niño o… ¡Y al final nada explicaba qué hacía ella en casa de Amy a esas horas!

- Mami – agitó sus manitas desesperado cuando vio a la doctora

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y mi hija?

- Sigue en observación, aún no recupera la consciencia – explicó el hombre – Fabela Mitche – extendió la mano

- Ya te conozco – lo desairó de la manera más prepotente que podía ser la mujer

- Así es – le musitó Mina – pero todas las suegras son así – Mitche sonrió y Rei la pellizcó por su inoportuno comentario.

Recobró la consciencia cerca de las once de la mañana del día siguiente. Apenas pudo preguntar por el pequeño niño, su madre enseguida entró para verificar recibía la atención adecuada. Se quedaría en observación otras horas más y de seguir estable la mandarían a casa para en la tarde. Clarissa la miró con preocupación, acarició su mejilla y le dijo que descansara

- No fue nada

Haruka seguía allí en la sala de espera con los ojos cerrados escuchando todas las plegarias de aquellos humanos. Era un hospital, rezaban con tanto fervor y ella sentía su sufrimiento, el pesar de sus corazones. Escuchó la oración de su sirena por Amy, por la batalla que se aproximaba, por su Dios… ¿Por su Dios? Abrió los ojos, algo perpleja por tal petición pero quizá oyó mal o ella erró la frase. No, ella sabía la escuchaba.

- Estará bien – informó Lita

Amy fue dada de alta antes, no había nadie que la recogiera pero no le importó, caminaría o tomaría un taxi, para qué molestar a alguien.

- Eh Mizuno a dónde – gritó a todo pulmón su querido Mitche

- A fuera, me gusta ser médico no paciente

- Te llevo y no recibo un no por respuesta – la cargó haciéndola gritar – cállate es un hospital… gritona

- ¡Bájame!

- Ni maíz. Te llevaré a casa y allí me quedaré hasta ver que alguien adulto y responsable se quede contigo, así que tus amigas NO CUENTAN

- Bájame – reía encantada de la vida

**& & &**

Orión la observó con cierto recelo, le parecía se estaba arreglando demasiado para recibir a Haruka Tenoh pero a él no le importaba como había dicho Luna además que quería hablar con la joven. Lita se estaba probando su nuevo vestido, se veía realmente hermosa pero ella no parecía muy satisfecha. Ahora intentó con un peinado diferente que termino siendo la misma coleta con un moño del mismo tono de verde que su ropa.

- No quiero inoportunes a Haruka… Ha sufrido mucho para que tú estés con esas cosas raras del Heredero

- Pero ella debe saber qué piensa Michiru o si se ha portado distinto, de hecho su energía es tan normal que me parece algo anda mal. Tal vez debimos seguir vigilando a la mocosa esa

- No me interesa – musitó hastiada – no quiero arruines la comida

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Por favor! – suplicó a gritos – solamente dame esta tarde, yo misma veré qué sucede y hasta te prometo vigilar a Michiru así ustedes se encargan de Lindsay

- ¿De verdad? – qué cosas tan extrañas lograba el amor. Si lo pensaba bien Lita le convenía más así de singular que cuando deliraba por Ismael – ¿Te gusta Haruka?

- No – gritó sonrojándose – ella es mujer… Yo… yo… me gustaría ayudarla mucho porque ella nos ha ayudado y…

Qué excusa, la misma del doctor Tomoe para brindar protección a Setsuna. Ahora que lo recordaba le pareció la otra noche se besaron ¿Le importaba? No mientras eso no significara peligro para su princesa.

- ¡Ya llegó! – corrió a la puerta

- Qué bien – se recostó en la cama

- ¡Vete!

- Ya qué – se salió por la ventana

Respiró profundamente. Abrió la puerta y su sonrisa encantadora se borró de su rostro. Se trataba de Mina, traía un muy interesante artículo sobre ella y el teniente. Lita a empujones la sacó de la casa recordándole quedó de pasar tiempo a solas con su gato todo ese día. Entre gritos Mina le llamó mala amiga. Y la joven le cerró la puerta.

- ¡Que te vayas! – abrió la puerta diez minutos después

- ¿Me voy? – musitó Haruka un poco desconcertada

- ¡Lo siento! Creí eras… No importa… Es que Mina… Pasa – se sonrojó intensamente

- Traje vino tinto… Espero vaya con la comida…

- No te hubieras molestado – le invitó a tomar asiento – te ves mejor – tartamudeaba – me da gusto… es bueno verte de pie y haciendo algo…algo… ¿Y qué has hecho?

- Nada – rió animadamente – todavía no vuelvo al trabajo pero Michiru ya me habla así que eso es ventaja – cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza – huele muy bien… Me fascina cómo cocinas

**& & &**

Casi se muere al saberlo. Se molestó por ser el último en enterarse. Hasta que una mirada colérica de Hotaru le hizo darse cuenta que su amiguita Mina sufría mucho. Se rascó la cabeza, inquieto sin saber qué decirle. Si se marchaba de Tokio era por amor, buscaba a toda costa olvidar e iniciar una nueva vida lejos, donde las heridas pudieran sanar y sobretodo no viera a Rei en brazos de otras personas

- Quiero sea feliz, Artemis – musitó con tristeza – pero no quiero verlo… Es decir… ¿Soy egoísta por eso?

- No – contestó el gato – es muy difícil hacernos a la idea que no podemos tener el amor

- Sí, supongo… Pero no importa sabes, porque después de todo Natalie la hace muy feliz

- ¿Y de verdad crees se amen?

- No sé – echó la cabeza hacia atrás – y prefiero no saberlo

- Mucha suerte Mina – comenzó a gimotear presa de todos esos sentimientos que causan un adiós

- Todavía no me voy tonto… Y si quieres puedes ir conmigo – ansiaba dijera sí

- No puedo… mi deber es proteger a Hotaru…

También lo fue protegerla a ella. No quería crecer, lo necesitaba. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por detener el tiempo, seguir siendo una niña para tener siempre con ella a su precioso gato. Todas las noches se preguntaba dónde dormía, si comía bien, si Hotaru lo cuidaba, si sabría qué hacer cuando tuviera una pesadilla o se le atorara un caramelo ¡Y si se volvía a caer a una alcantarilla! ¿Quién lo cuidaría? Hotaru lo hacía. Mucho mejor que ella.

- Es cierto… y eres feliz con ella… ¿Verdad? Porque si no lo eres sabes que en mí tienes a una amiga… yo puedo… bien como sea… Hotaru te ama

- Y yo a ella – se rascó la nariz – Andrómeda – saludó a la gatita blanca

- Qué tal – se contoneó coqueta – vine a invitarlos a una exposición gatuna… Mi ama me llevó esta mañana… hay tantas cosas por ver

- ¿Vamos Artemis? – invitó Mina – con Hotaru… Yo llevaré a Andrómeda como mi gato… ¡Será divertido!

- Sí – y tal vez la última vez que hicieran algo juntos

**& & &**

Se quedó impactada de ver por qué la urgencia de acompañarla. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente hasta que se soltó a reír como desquiciada. Lita Kino quería convertirse en una violinista. Ese era el gran favor que le pediría a la dama de las profanidades marinas. Dejó de reír cuando se dio cuenta iba muy en serio. Levantó su inquieta manita

- También yo

- ¿Y por qué creen soy maestra de violín? – interrogó Michiru

- Quizá porque tocas muy bien y tienes algo así como cierta paciencia – musitó Kared comiéndose la naranja de Serena

- ¡No te la comas! – chilló la niña bajando la mano para pelar su fruta – me la regaló Haruka

- Y qué… Dame la mitad

- ¡No quiero!

- ¿Y de verdad esperan les de clases?

- ¡Por favor! – gritaron los tres al unísono

- No – punto final

Serena se sintió muy mal por Lita, ella lo pidió viendo una oportunidad para aprender un poco de arte. Orión hablaba tanto sobre conocimientos y prepararse para ser princesa que le pareció le gustaría la idea al gato y más que otra cosa el hecho de pasar tiempo con Kared. Lo arruinó para su amiguita. La dejó en la parada de autobús, debía suplicarle a Michiru…

- Para Lita, ella lo desea de verdad

- No

- ¡Por favor! Ella se empeña mucho y sé será muy buena alumna

- No

- ¡Te lo suplico!

- No

-¿Y si consigues un maestro para ellos? – intervino Haruka con su costalito de naranjas en manos – así las ayudas sin afectarte

- Veré que puedo hacer Serena

- ¡Gracias! – la besó en las mejillas al igual que a la rubia

- Esa efusividad mata – reía la corredora pues casi la tira del escritorio y sus frutas terminaron regadas en el piso

-¿Por qué a todos les gusta de repente lo que yo hago?

- No sé… Quizá porque extrañamos una pieza bien interpretada o un cuadro… O que seas feliz… No sé… cosas raras de la vida, sucede cuando amas a otra persona

**& & &**

Mina quería llorar pero las lágrimas se habían terminando hacía tanto tiempo que solamente se quedó allí en espera de consuelo. Lita la abrazó sabiendo sufría. Sus ojos azules observaron con sosiego a Rei divirtiéndose, riéndose y abrazando a Natalie, se quedó atrapada en esa emoción que no podía explotar. Como si estuviera en un sueño se despidió de Lita para caminar a casa. Iba totalmente ausente de vida, se movía por un mecanismo interno pero su alma seguía en ese momento en que Rei la rechazó, en el instante que la besó y después se acobardó.

- Mina – gritaba Lita siguiéndola – Vamos de compras

- No gracias – contestaba autómata – tengo pendientes

Llegó a casa sin deseos de entrar así que siguió de largo en espera de encontrar a dónde anhelaba ir, pasó los videojuegos y siguió así por horas hasta que estaba ya en plena carretera. Quería rehacer ese momento, sentir su corazón regresar a la vida aunque fuera para llorar. No sentía nada, dejó de existir sin una aparente razón. Se quedó inmóvil en medio de la nada pensando a dónde iba, sus pies estaban muy cansados, tenía ya ampollas y su mecanismo autónomo había cesado. El viento acarició su rostro, regresó a ese preciso instante pero esta vez no tuvo miedo, ni esa sensación de sentirse llena de ansiedad por la muerte. Lo observaba como en una película de la que nunca fue partícipe.

- ¡Mina! – el gritó la regresó a la realidad

Rei apenas logró rescatarla a tiempo antes que el trailer se la llevara consigo. Se quedaron tendidas en el suelo, la joven rubia sintió el latido constante y acelerado del corazón de la morena. Vio la sangre que emanaba de su mano y su rodilla.

- Con un demonio reacciona ya – y sin más le propinó una fuerte bofetada a la jovencita

Mina comenzó a llorar, en un brutal empujón quitó a la morena de encima suyo para echar a correr. Unos metros adelante cayó de rodillas llorando desesperada, por fin ese sentimiento se escapó para verter las lágrimas que creyó perdidas. Maldijo, lloró y gritó. Estuvo allí por largo rato el suficiente para que sus ojos terminaran hinchados y rojos. Ahora solamente emitía pequeños sollozos como los de un niño regañado.

- No es justo – y la verdad ya no sabía exactamente por cual de todos sus motivos seguía sollozando

Rei se sentó a un lado suyo contemplando el atardecer. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y ella la miró con súplica. Bajó la cabeza, no era tan fácil como creía Mina.

- Siento te lastimaras por mi culpa

- Casi te atropellan boba – sonrió Rei – una cosa es… Natalie y otra te mate un trailer aunque como son las cosas capaz nada más lo abollas y te imaginas el gasto, no acabas en toda tu vida de pagar el camión

- Lo haré… seré famosa

- Pues no si sigues caminado toda sonámbula… ¿Cuándo has visto una modelo desfigurada o con la piernas chuecas?

-¿Por lo menos me estimas?

- Sí – sonrió la morena – Tomemos el autobús a casa… de verdad eres una boba – comentaba mientras caminaban a la parada – eres peor que Serena, por lo menos ella no se tomó tan a mal lo de Darien

- Es diferente – bromeaba – él regresará – afirmó con demasiada seguridad

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque Rini nacerá…serán el príncipe Endimio y la princesa Serenity

- ¿Y si no? – volvió a sonreír – te encanta ganar eso es todo

- Me hubiera encantado ganarme tu amor… o mejor dicho no perderlo – musitó con melancolía

**& & &**

Investigó mucho a Kio al punto de hasta perseguirlo. No podía negar era muy guapo, hasta figuraba dentro de los más brillantes estudiantes de medicina y tenía cierto aire intelectual que le gustaba pero ella afirmaba lo perseguía por cuestiones de negocios. Nadie, y menos un jovencito como ese, le robaría su lugar. Y fue en ese punto que Melissa preguntó ¿Cuál lugar? Porque realmente no le quedaba muy claro qué pelaba la jovencita

- Mi lugar…

- Bien – rió la mujer sabiendo entonces que solamente se trataba de una absurda rivalidad – como sea déjalo en paz es uno de mis becados y…

- A eso me refiero – masculló entre dientes – es una competencia, él tiene la misma puntuación que yo en los exámenes, tiene una beca, pretende robar mi negocio y es deportista

- Bien – sonrió

Si Melissa contrató a otra persona para su perfecto plan significaba que ella no era suficiente. Kio podía hacerles daño a sus amigas, y al final, se trataba de ser la primera en la escuela. Era para lo único que servía. Miró los ojos de la mujer intentando adivinar el por qué de sus acciones pero solamente observó ese vacío que de vez en cuando se llenaba de pasiones encontradas, un chispazo increíble con el que volvía a la vida.

- ¿Y si trabajan juntos estarás más feliz?

- Me da igual – tomó sus notas para marcharse

El próximo mes vendrían las pruebas nacionales. Cargó su montón de libros segura que volvería a ocupar el primer sitio, muy por encima del muchacho. Iba caminando sin fijarse, sintió un libro se caía pero éste nunca llegó al piso.

- ¿Y ahora? – reía animadamente Mitche – mucho estudio para una niña tan burrita

- ¿Por qué me dices así?

- Porque olvidaste recoger a Henok – y Amy asomó la cabeza por encima de la pila de libros observando al enojado niñito

- ¡Olvidaste! Yo maque a Mit ¡olvidaste!

- Qué mala hermana – reía tomando parte de la pila para ayudarla – nah, ni así recuperarás las neuronas muertas por el golpe de ayer

Amy se sonrojó y ya fuera de control todos los libros cayeron al piso. Cómo odiaba cuando él reía, cómo odiaba la llevara al punto de perder su ecuanimidad… cómo odiaba no poder odiarlo de verdad.

- Lo siento Henok, pero te compensaré… deja ver – y de verdad no tenía tiempo – el próximo mes

-¡! – abrió la boca mostrando asombro, lanzó muy lejos el libro de química y se siguió de largo a casa

- Necesita amigos, no que le prometas salidas hasta dentro de un mes cuando te sepas de memoria todos estos libritos – hojeó uno de ellos – te puedo ayudar a estudiar para que tengas tiempo y lo lleves al circo

- Lo pensaré – tartamudeaba nerviosa

**& & &**

Ir al circo era para él su tarde perfecta. Pero no esta vez, se habían encontrado con Darien y ahora la pequeña salida con Serena se convirtió en un compartirla con el indeseable rival. Era celoso y apenas se daba cuenta. Haciendo rabieta se salió para comprar las palomitas de la jovencita. Se quedó afuera pensando en qué mala era su vida y cuánto anhelaba irse a casa… sin importar que aún no hubiera visto a los salvajes tigres de bengala o dejara a su princesa con otro.

- ¿Y ahora? Tienes cara de enojón – le golpeó Lindsay

- ¿Viniste al circo? ¡Cómo odio me pasen estas cosas! – la jaló llevándola al lugar exacto donde se podía ver la escena de su desdicha

- Ah ya veo, qué mal… Pero Darien no viene solo

- ¡Y qué! ¿Con quién viniste? – la niña le respondió encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Sola?

- Es igual – sonrió – te regalaré un algodón de azúcar… para que te alegre el corazón y quites esa cara

- ¡No tengo otra! – le sacó la lengua jugueteando

Kared regresó a su lugar, vio alejarse a su amiguita y pensó que le encantaría correr a la salida. Le entregó a su novia sus palomitas y extendió el brazo para abrazarla, aun cuando ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención alguna

- Me da mucho gusto esté mejor Michiru – comentó el joven

- Sí, y muy pronto tomaremos clases… ¡Te imaginas a Lita tocando el violín! Ya nos dio el nombre de un excelente maestro… Y Haruka también se ve mejor

- Es muy difícil perder a una persona amada…

- Sí – bajó la niña de coletas su mirada

-¡Exacto! – tronó los dedos el chiquillo – ese es el punto interesante de esto – Serena se rascó la cabeza pues creía otra vez su nuevo novio intervenía sin tener conocimiento alguno del tema – Mi hermana perdió un ser que amaba mucho pero hay gente que va por allí haciendo miserables a las personas… Es más difícil seguir viendo a quien perdiste y saber que nuca te amará

-¿Y qué puede saber del amor un niño como tú?

- Nada – esquivó su mirada – también eso es interesante

La plática concluyó. El comunicador de Serena sonaba. Hora de cumplir su misión. Se levantó de su asiento y Darien la siguió de cerca

- Quiero ir – la alcanzó Kared

- No por favor – suplicó la niña – esto es peligroso y no quiero nada te pase

-¡Y crees me quedo tranquilo viendo a esas cosas persiguiéndote! No ¡Vamos los dos! Nos cuidamos mutuamente – sonrió ampliamente anhelando convencerla

- No irás – musitó Darien – es muy peligroso para una apersona como tú

-¡Como yo! ¡Qué tienen las personas como yo de malo!

- Corres peligro es todo – masculló molesto

- Si él va yo voy

- No otra vez – contestó entre dientes la joven

Pero las calamidades apenas empezaban. El pequeño demonio era de medio metro muy parecido a un dragón. Corría enloquecido sin control alguno ni Marts o Júpiter podían capturarlo. Orión mató con la mirada a la jovencita observando de nuevo trajo a su novio

-¡Soy Sailor Moon…!

-¡Atrápalo! – y por debajo de sus piernas se escabulló – No tiene grandes poderes pero qué difícil es…

-¿Y si lo acorralamos en el estacionamiento? – sugirió Sailor Júpiter

Por fin lo tenían contra la pared. Estaban muy cansadas. Sailor Marts fue la primera en abalanzarse contra la criatura y resultó que tenía alas. Sailor Moon se quedó boquiabierta observándolo volar por encima de su cabeza

-¡No puede ser! – gemía la dama del fuego en el piso

-¡Lo tengo! – un salto digno de alabanza y Kared ahora lo sujetaba de sus patitas

-¡Sí! – gritaba emocionada Sailor Moon – Bien ¡Luz de las estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

El pequeño demonio se esfumó entre un remolino de agua. El chiquillo cayó pesadamente al piso junto con el dibujo que quedó de su enemigo. Sailor Moon corrió a auxiliarlo mientras Darien revisaba el pedazo de papel.

- Se parece al otro que nos mostró Orión… El que encontró Artemis – observó Rei

-¿Todos vendrán de donde mismo?

- Mi brazo – hizo un mueca de dolor

- Por eso te decía que no vinieras – lo abrazó – No quiero te pase nada – sollozaba

-¿Quién es nuestro enemigo? – musitó Tuxedo Mask angustiado. En ese momento el papel resplandeció y se desvaneció de sus manos

Unos segundos después. Muy cerca del circo Lindsay sostenía el mismo dibujo. Lo contempló con cierto desinterés, lo soltó lentamente mientras éste levitaba para ir a las manos de su verdadero dueño: una mano enyesada

**& & &**

Pateó las piedras mientras Serena le explicaba el por qué no podía seguir arriesgando su vida. Kared anhelaba tener poderes como ella, no como Tuxedo ni su traje le gustaba, además que creía estaba tan bien armado como él ¿Rosas? Quién podía defender algo con rosas… A menos que tuvieran veneno… ¿Qué tenía de grandioso el tal Tuxedo? Frunció el ceño. Su mirada se volvió aún más colérica.

- Auch – acaba Serena de chocar con él – ¿Por qué te detienes?

-¡No vino sola! – gimió pateando cuanto halló a su alrededor – ¡Qué soy juguete de todos!

-¿De qué hablas?

Y su mirada buscó esa imagen que lo disgustaba tanto. Helo allí: Lindsay y Michiru. La niña sostenía entre sus manos una foto que veía una y otra vez para reír mientras Michiru intentaba arrebatársela. Serena lo miró extrañada ¿Celos?

-¿Estás enamorado de Lindsay? – lo preguntó sin rodeos

- No – gritó enfadado – nunca… ella es como mi hermana, pero una hermana un poco más real que Michiru ¡Alguien como yo!

-¿No estás a gusto conmigo?

- No es eso – volvió a la calma – últimamente estoy muy enojado… Y lo siento – la cargó intempestivamente – te amo Serenita ¡Te amo! – la besó en las mejillas con efusividad – discúlpame mucho. Tienes razón, no volveré a meterme en tus asuntos… después de todo yo solo soy yo: Kared Sinclair

Llegó a casa tarde. Su madre estaba trabajando y él se sentó a un lado en espera lo viera, claro que conociéndola nunca sucedería. Golpeó la mesa con insistencia hasta que ella levantó la mirada algo irritada por sus niñerías

- Quiero el trono de Dios

-¿Cómo? – casi se cae de la silla de la impresión

- Quiero el trono… Michiru no lo quiere y papá dijo que no lo puedo tener pero sí puedo ¡Soy un muchacho inteligente y responsable! ¿Confías en mí?

- Kared

-¡Confías en que lo puedo hacer!

- Sí – volvió sobre sus notas – pero no creo lo quieras de verdad… Cuando estés menos enojado lo platicamos

-¡Quiero ser alguien más!

-¿Cómo quién?

- No sé… Alguien más… Olvídalo

Se fue a la cama pensando en ello. Hasta que sus recuerdos lo llevaron a Serena. Si alguien lo amaba por ser él era esa hermosa niña. Nunca se sintió más orgulloso de ser Kared Sinclair cuando descubrió que ella lo amaba ¿Y entonces? Sí, su madre tenía razón, no quería ser alguien más buscaba competir contra un verdadero titán al que sabía nunca derrotaría… ni era rival: Darien. El teléfono sonó

- Diga – contestó el niño

- Te amo – musitó la dulce voz de Serena

- Y yo a ti princesa…

**& & &**

Llegó tarde a casa. Haruka estaba profundamente dormida. Le gustaba fuera a visitarla y sabía la amaba demasiado pues seguía cumpliendo su capricho y entraba por la ventana. Acarició su cabello cenizo y ella susurró algo inaudible. Sonrió para recostarse muy cerca de su pecho, donde escuchaba a su acelerado corazón latiendo con fuerza y desesperación. Recordó todavía tenía en el bolsillo el dibujo de Lindsay. Se levantó y lo dejó en uno de los cajones

Eres muy simpático amiguito – y en el cajón se quedó el pequeño dragón que esa tarde tantos problemas causó a las Scouts

Se recostó otra vez, mientras con una pluma se rascaba el brazo enyesado. Estaba algo desesperada y apunto de aceptar la ayuda de su padre. Se volvió a rascar con fuerza sin poder llegar a ese sitio recóndito donde surgía su comezón. Haruka la tomó de la mano impidiéndole siguiera haciéndolo

- No te rasques

- Quiero quitarme esto

- Sé buena y déjatelo en paz – musitó aún con los ojos cerrados

- Odio este yeso… me da mucha comezón

- Pues resígnate hasta dentro de dos mese te lo quitarán

- Qué comezón

- A ver – por fin despertó completamente. Se sentó y tomó el brazo de la chica – te vas a lastimar con eso

- No me importa, prefiero el dolor a la terrible comezón

- Espera un poco – musitó

Un pequeño destello de luz surgió de su dedo índice y pulgar. El destello apenas rozó el yeso y Michiru quitó la mano furiosa como nunca.

- No hagas eso… No dejé a Isaac curarme menos a ti

-¿Menos a mí? Dijiste que querías te quitara la comezón

- No quiero lo sanes

- Te quité la comezón – musitó hastiada de su actitud – haz lo que quieras, yo dormiré

- Lo siento – besó su mejilla

Silencio. Sus ojos verdes se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Memorizaba cada sitio de esa habitación, cada gesto de ese bello rostro.

- Funciona – rió alegremente – se me quitó la comezón

- La próxima vez ráscate con un cuchillo

- No soy tan torpe – frunció el ceño molesta

- No es por torpeza… te gusta martirizarte – se recostó boca abajo – duerme ya, es muy noche…

- Gracias – besó sus labios


	4. Chapter 4

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**4. Lita toma clases de violín**

Sus constantes dolores de cabeza la llevaron a repentinos desmayos, luego vino esa falta de energía y ahora se veía tan agotada que parecía alguien le robaba la vida. Oyó los fuertes gritos de su madre reclamándole por la ropa que no recogió pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y atender a sus quejas.

- ¡Qué haces todo el día! – gritó y aventó al piso la pizza congelada – te pedí un favor y…

- Sí – contestó Amy anhelando terminara la conversación

Se quedaba dormida en clases. Ese mes había sacado un nueve por primera vez en toda su vida. Pero ni siquiera competir contra Kio la animaba a seguir estudiando. Llegaba a casa y jugaba diez minutos con Henok hasta que se dormía. Esa mañana decidió no ir a la escuela ni al trabajo, dejaría que la vida siguiera curso sin ella corriendo tras el tiempo… tras mil deberes…

-¡Eh! – gritó Mitche en la puerta – caramba qué desastre de casa – miraba todos lados fijándose en el terrible desorden

- Mami no… ¡Amy! – gritaba el niño corriendo a la habitación de su hermana

-¡Eh! – gritó el hombre despertándola de su bello sueño – son las tres de la tarde y sigues en cama y con pijama ¿Estás enferma?

- Tal vez me resfrié – cerró los ojos buscando regresar a los brazos de Morfeo

-¿Y si vemos a un doctor?

- En realidad estoy cansada

- Bien, vamos mi poderoso guerrero Henok hoy es día de luchar contra la mugre y el desorden

-¡Voy! – gritó arrastrando la escoba

Ya no podía seguir así su vida. Llamó a Melissa para pedir la noche, necesitaba descansar. Ella le contestó que se tomara la semana pues podía dejar a Kio a cargo mientras ella se tomaba un merecido descanso. No le importó ya, que se quedara con todo, que le robara sus premios y si quería también su nombre. Ella anhelaba dormir.

-¡Amy! – gritó su madre. El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana

- No tengo clases – mustió regresando a la cama

-¡No compraste la despensa! ¡No bañaste a Henok! ¿Hace cuanto no te bañas? Apestas a… – y de verdad que el niño olía mal

- Sí, hoy voy por el mandado… Es mi día libre

- Me voy… No olvides llevar al niño y…

Ya no escuchó. Se volvió a dormir hasta cerca de las cuatro y media cuando el llanto del pequeño la despertó. Se levantó con parsimonia. El niño estaba en brazos de Melissa, ella lo arrullaba pero algo le apreció estaba haciendo antes que notara su presencia. Como si le estuviera absorbiendo su energía. Frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo entraste?

- Él me abrió – señaló al niño – dijo que dormías y que podía sentarme y esperar a que despertaras

-¿Por qué lloras Henok?

- Golpeé cabeza – señaló la pequeña herida de su frente

- Ten cuidado hermoso

-¿Te sientes bien? Te oías muy mal por teléfono

- No es nada… he trabajado mucho – clavó su mirada sobre ella

¿Y si pretendía robar la energía de su hermano? Sí, estaba segura vio un pequeño destello que emanaba del cuerpo del niño y se posaba en la mano de la mujer. Melissa rió inquieta por su intensa mirada de recelo y para Amy eso fue suficiente, se delató sola.

**& & &**

La mejor maestra de violín conocida en el Japón: Kimiro Yang. Una mujer seria, respetable y bastante recatada, demasiado para poder soportar a su nuevos alumnos. Serena abrió grandes los ojos antes de taparse la boca para no reír a carcajadas. La mujer se vestía demasiado anticuada. Usaba faldas oscuras largas y blusas de cuello alto manga larga. Rei levantó la ceja divertida, era más anciana de lo que espero pero Lita brincó de emoción.

- Y bien ¿Quiénes quieren tomar clases? – sonó su gruesa y severa voz

Gozaba de un prestigio si igual. Figuraba entre las mejores violinista del mundo y muchos de su alumnos se habían convertido en famosos músicos. Ella elegía a quienes serían candidatos a recibir su enseñanza, su manera elitista de ser había causado gran controversia en el conservatorio por muchos años hasta que ella tomó como alumna a una niña con intelecto debajo del promedio y sorda: Lindsay

- No es solo talento lo que se requiere

-¿No? – Serena ya no estaba entendiendo

- Es decisión, responsabilidad, entrega, pasión, fortaleza, persistencia…

Un corazón de guerrero y mucho amor a la música. Sin duda el concepto del conservatorio hacia la mujer cambió, convirtió a Lindsay Castelo en una verdadera eminencia… la niña torpe demostró más entereza que ninguno de sus alumnos.

- Estarán a prueba dos semanas…

-¿De qué te ríes Rei? – cuchicheaba Serena

-¿Oíste lo que te pidió para darte clases: Responsabilidad, entrega, persistencia…? ¡Eres una holgazana!

-¡Silencio! – con fuerza golpeó la mesa

- Lo sentimos señorita Yang – musitaron las chiquillas

- Nunca dejo a nadie a prueba pero por un favor especial haré excepción con ustedes pero escuchen bien: a la primera falla o infrinjan las normas ¡Se van definitivamente! ¡Lindsay! – le gritó la mujer y la chiquilla regresó a su postura recta

- Me duelen las piernas – musitaba la niña de coletas

- Es todo por hoy

-¡Hurra! – y antes que la regañaran por perder la posición salió huyendo

- Esa es nuestra Serena

Michiru Kaioh la admiraba mucho, más de una vez le pidió ser su alumna pero ella siempre la rechazaba argumentando mil excusas. Se recargó en la pared observando cómo la mujer terminaba de guardar su instrumento. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una oportunidad como la que hoy tenía Lita, se hubiera esmerado como nadie en este mundo…

- Kaioh – saludó Yang – ¿Y es cierto el rumor?

-¿Dejar la música? Sí – desvió la mirada

- Qué rápido desistió – miró su brazo enyesado – qué lástima

-¿Por qué? No creo fuera buena, nunca me quiso como su alumna

-¡Lindsay! Qué estás comiendo niña

- Nada – escondió las manos

-¡Dame eso! – le quitó el chocolate – no quiero comas tantos dulces… sigue la dieta ¡Oíste niña!

- Sí – su mirada se quedó triste observando a su chocolate irse con la mujer – qué mal – sacó otro cuando estuvo lejos de su vista

- Dame eso – ese lo arrebató Michiru – ya te dijeron que no puedes comer dulces

- No sabes que lo prohibido sabe mejor… Como sea – se limpió las manos embarradas en la falda – ¿Iremos a comer?

- No… yo no voy contigo así – miró su falda con manchas de chocolate

- Es mi impresión o me evitas – y con un movimiento sensual acomodó su cabello

**& & &**

Setsuna no lograba recordar mucho de su vida, su último recuerdo era un hermoso café en donde platicaba con alguien más, podía recordar el aroma de la otra persona pero no el rostro. Se sentía muy sola y sin encontrar un sitio que le fuera familiar. Agradecía a Haruka por brindarle un poco de tiempo, mostrarle esos lugares donde estuvieron y contarle sobre su vida… esa que se esfumó. Se sentía tranquila en ese hermoso acuario

-¿Y exactamente qué hago en las puertas del tiempo?

- No sé – se encogió de hombros – no eres una mujer de muchas palabras

- Desde hoy hablaré más con la gente…

- No te apures – sonrió abrazándola – siempre nos tendrás a nosotros aunque no nos quieras… Nosotros te amamos Set

Volvieron a casa tarde. La acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa y se despidió con esa calidez y sinceridad de un verdadero amigo. Entonces Setsuna se sintió mejor. Había algo en ella que la inspiraba a creerle y confiar. Cerró la puerta

- Buenas noches – dijo la niña y Tomoe

- Buenas noches – respondió la mujer

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita? – preguntó Hotaru emocionada

- No era una cita – rió – solamente salimos al acuario… y tomamos un café

- Quería mostrarte algunos datos para tus trabajos… – comenzó a decir Tomoe

Pretextos, quería compañía, no sentirse tan solo y en el abandono como ella se sentía entre esa humanidad. Platicaron de todo y nada, el tiempo se desvaneció y ellos ni siquiera sintieron hasta que vieron ya el reloj del doctor marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Rieron pues era la primera vez que conversaba con alguien de su especie tanto tiempo sin que éstos fueran asuntos de trabajo…

- Descansa

Por qué Tomoe se casó con esa mujer, quizá le pesó la soledad y no había mejor esposa, tenía hijos, cuidaría de Hotaru, era seca y no pedía mucho, le daba igual cuánto pasara en casa o el dinero que pudiera darle, ella quería esa gloria que tenía el apellido Tomoe. Setsuna no podía creer cómo los humanos terminaban juntos por esas pequeñas estupideces, por cosas tan banales pero a veces esas insignificancias los llevaban a las puertas del paraíso y entonces de ellos dependería abrirlas o seguir de largo en busca de esa mitad que se pedió…

- Haruka y Michiru

Musitó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Su amor fue tan puro y noble que no existió una razón banal para continuar juntas. Las apuestas siempre estuvieron en contra suya, el mundo entero se empeñó en destrozarlas y ellas le dieron la espalda dejando de lado la trivialidad. Vive y deja vivir. Ansiaba amar así, soñar despierta por un amor que aparece y crece hasta el punto de enloquecer, de estallar y tocar el cielo…

**& & &**

Se sentía muy cansada, pero no quería preocupar a Haruka, no después que estuvo tres días en el hospital por un simple desmayo. Había ido a la oficina de Isaac y de repente se desvaneció, su último recuerdo era esa mirada asustada y después despertó en la clínica. Rió al ver cómo su viento componía un motor: de una patada. Su risa atrajo esa mirada celestial.

- A veces con unos golpecitos funciona

- Si tú dices – reía encantada de su técnica especial

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡De maravilla! ¿Y a dónde saldremos? – sentía que perdería la consciencia de un momento a otro. Esperaba eligiera un lugar apacible…

- A patinar

- Ah – mala suerte, necesitaba un poco de buena suerte para no desmayarse

Estaba tan agotada que se durmió todo el camino a la pista de hielo. Entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que la velocidad del auto descendía. Habían llegado a un pequeño restaurante.

- Comeremos y te llevaré a casa

-¿Ya no quieres salir conmigo?

- Te ves mal

- Y qué… Quiero estar contigo

- Podemos estarlo en un lugar donde puedas descansar – le abrió la puerta del restaurante – lo discutiremos con el estómago lleno

- En realidad, no tengo hambre – se mordió el labio sabiendo que desató la tormenta

- Dijeron te faltaba comer mejor, estás más que anémica. Olvídate de mi ternura y lindura, mano dura y si no te dejas – la abrazó por detrás – te doy una patada como al cacharro

- Mala – rió animadamente

- Ya no me comeré la comida que no quieres o no te comes… Así que como yo haré un gran sacrificio tú corresponderás con uno igual comiendo…

- Lo pensaré – rió animadamente

La obligó a llevarla a la pista de hielo, no quería siguiera pensando se sentía mal o debía protegerla como a una muñequita de cristal. A regañadientes Haruka cumplió sus caprichos no sin antes amenazar que si veía algo extraño en ella se regresarían a casa de inmediato

- Hace mucho no patinamos juntas

- Eh… creo me gustaría quedarme aquí – señaló el piso seguro de la pista

- Ah sí – rió recordando lo mal patinadora que era. Cada invierno desgastaba horas y horas en enseñarle para que ella al siguiente año lo olvidara todo – No es tan difícil solamente es cuestión de recordar

- Es como la natación… No me gusta y punto… Disfruto más mis autos

- Qué raro – reía encantada de sus gestos – sujétate bien a mí – la abrazó – Niega que es divertido – mordió su oreja provocándole un fuerte escalofrío

- Este año – se separó con torpeza y Michiru apenas pudo sujetarla evitando se cayera

- Aún no estamos en la pista – reía deteniéndola

- Este año quiero cambiar de instructor

-¡Escoge! – señaló la enorme pista llena de niños y adolescentes un tanto feos

-¡Haruka, Michiru! – gritaron las jovencitas al unísono

- Bellezas – le susurró a su compañera

- Como quieras – esta vez la soltó

Y la pobre rubia se fue de bruces

-¡Estás bien! – corrió en su auxilio Lita – Dios qué golpazo te diste

- No es nada – su mirada fulminó a su burlona compañera

- Te veo en la pista – saltó al hielo – Adiós – agitó la mano mientras sonreía con burla

- No es nada – miraba a su dulce y traicionera sirena – ¿Sabes patinar Cabeza de bombón?

-¿Si es no nos enseñarás? – se adelantó Mina a preguntar

- Eh no lo creo – tomó asiento quitándose los patines – tengo hambre

-¡Qué casualidad también yo! – se colgó de su brazo. Al instante se cayó de la banca por el peso y su mal equilibrio con los patines puestos. Mina quedó encima de ella y de inmediato los gritos y risas estallaron

-¡Casi la matas! – le ayudaba la joven de cabello castaño – eres muy bruta Mina…

**& & &**

Sudaba y su corazón palpitaba fuera de control. Buscó en todo el parque con ayuda de su computadora por esa energía poderosa que se emanaba. De pronto la máquina se apagó y ella desconcertada levantó la mirada encontrando solamente paz. Siguió buscando hasta que vio frente a ella a Lindsay y Kared

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Kared pues él alcanzó a escuchar el grito de guerra de la joven – qué loca – apenas escabulleron el impacto

-¿Le dijiste algo a Serena sobre lo que vimos Kared?

- Define decir algo

-¡Lo hiciste!

- No, bueno no del todo – tartamudeo

- Burbujas de Mercurio ¡Estallen! ¡No podrás huir de mí!

- Has algo, eres el Heredero – chilló el chico

- Algo como qué

Demasiado tarde para planes, Mercury acaba de encontrarlos. Su poderoso ataque de agua rozó la oreja de la jovencita. Kared se escabulló entre la confusión y buscó con desesperación marcar a Serena.

- Creo hay una confusión… Y podemos aclararla si lo hablamos…

-¡Morirás! – invocó de nuevo a su poder

- No lo creo – sus ojos resplandecieron tomando un intenso color verde cristalino – Escudo – musitó

-¡No es posible! – su ataque acaba de rebotar

La joven Sailor echó a correr. El poder del Heredero hacía mucho había despertado ¿Qué estaba entonces esperando Lindsay para ascender al trono? No, no eran Haruka y Michiru quienes debían preocuparles… ¿O sí? Perdió su transformación unas cuadras antes de llegar al templo.

- Rei – jadeaba

-¿Está todo bien Amy?

- Sí – tartamudeó

Sudaba y estaba segura que alguien la siguió. Tenía alucinaciones y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Su amiga le ofreció un té.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Dije que sí! – gritó encolerizada – lo siento… ¿Has tenido alguna premonición?

- No – sonrió con dulzura

-¿Crees que Michiru y Haruka sean el enemigo?

- Por qué debían serlo – rió – Si te refieres a eso de quién es el Heredero creo que no nos será posible saberlo hasta ese día… Cuando la tumba se abra porque me supongo él también permanece en un letargo… Como Dios. Sin uno el otro no existe… ¿no crees que por eso han ocurrido cosas extrañas? Intentan que ambos despierten

-¿Y la bestia? Esa horrible bestia…

- No sé. Pero no te angusties tanto ¡Sailor Marts salvará el día! – le guiñó el ojo – somos amigas y juntas podremos derrotar a cualquiera

- Sí

Su mirada recorría con terror cada espacio de esa habitación. Estaba segura que las sombras se movían de forma maliciosa. Sí, debía ser la bestia, estaba tras ella y de un momento a otro la tomaría por sorpresa matándola. Sólo con su sangre pagaría por la traición.

**& & &**

Se recargó en la barda observando a las jóvenes inners. Lita patinaba muy bien estaba segura que si se lo pedía le enseñaría y no armaría una revuelta con el tema como las demás. Mina seguía divertida con el joven que llegó, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes sólo que no recordaba dónde. Serena seguía cayendo al suelo mientras la jovencita alta reía intentando mostrarle la manera correcta de hacerlo. Así debía verse ella. Emitió un largo suspiro.

-¿Y no patinarás? – reía Michiru

- No

- Tú escogiste el sitio – refunfuñó

- Sí porque creí sería divertido – y al contemplar esa sonrisa burlona agregó – para las dos

- Te prometo ya no reírme – extendió la mano invitándola a tomarla

- Eh no – la jaló hacia sí para besarla pero se detuvo en el intento al ver a Lita acercarse – mejor no, me da miedo caerme

- Te cuidaré – levantó la mano – palabra de explorador

-¿Se quedarán allí? – reía la niña de cabellos castaños

- Eres muy buena – comentó Michiru – así que solamente nos quedaremos disfrutando de tu talento

Lita se sonrojó cohibida y Haruka abrió grandes los ojos sin entender la razón del comentario de su amante.

-¿Quieres vayamos a un mejor sitio?

- No – sonrió la rubia – no te detengas en tu diversión por mí

- No es divertido así… sola – musitó con coquetería

- Bien – bajó al mirada apenada – supongo podemos hacer otra cosa

Se fueron al acuario. La rubia se encontró a uno de sus colegas, estaban platicando y Michiru se había quedado un poco atrás. La joven comenzó a marearse, a penas logró sujetarse de una jardinera para no caer. Haruka corrió de inmediato en su auxilio

- Tu novia se ve muy mal – musitó el chico

- Iremos al hospital

- No – de recordar la última visita forzosa sentía temor – estoy bien

- Te ves pálida

- Esta vez no Michiru, iremos a un médico

Hubiera seguido discutiéndolo pero un fuerte escalofrío la hizo estremecerse. Despertó en un hospital y con un intenso dolor en su cuerpo a causa de los medicamentos. Maldijo su suerte.

**& & &**

Lita se paró derecha. Había practicado su postura todo el fin de semana. La señorita Yang se veía muy satisfecha de su trabajo, se esforzaba como ninguno de sus latosos alumnos. Serena no lograba recordar qué pie dijo iba adelante, se movía graciosamente mientras Kared reía creyendo que parecía un muñequito. La mujer llamó al orden con unas palmadas.

- No es posible – chilló desde la ventana Orión

- No tiene madera de princesa – reía Andrómeda

- No te metas… pasas tanto tiempo con el artebobo que has perdido el derecho a opinar

- Qué miedo – se burlaba de él – ¿Estás celoso? Tú tienes a Luna

- No estoy celoso, si te casaras con tintín lo sentiría mucho porque eres mi amiga pero tú serás quien viva con él y tenga hijos estúpidos

- Eres malo – y soltó una gran carcajada viendo como la princesa en su intento por guardar el equilibrio se llevaba consigo a Lita y a Kared – necesitas un sustituto de princesa – se destornillaba de la risa

-¿Cómo? – la miró emocionado

- Sí, alguien un poco mejor… Tú sabes no siempre el rey es quien dirige la nación… para eso están los otros…

- Es la primera idea sensata que dices en este día

-¡A dónde vas! ¿Qué idea? ¡Espera! – echó a correr detrás de él

Serena no podía ser más torpe pero qué podía hacer si el corazón la amaba con tanta pasión. Extendió la mano ayudándola a incorporarse. La señorita Yang la reprendió y con una advertencia dio por terminada la clase

- No más juegos

- Lo siento – lloraba la rubia

- Puntual y lista – saludó Lindsay

- Señorita Yang quería ver la posibilidad de tomar clases particulares, creo puedo avanzar más si soy su única alumna

- Así que te estorba Kared y Serena – buscaba zaherirla la niña

- No es eso – musitó con hastío – me esfuerzo mucho y puedo superar a cualquiera – Lindsay abrió la boca lista para decir otro comentario burlón pero su maestra le indicó con un gesto guardara silencio

- Está bien. Ven mañana temprano y practica mucho

- Qué horror con esa niña – rió

- Compórtate Castelo… Hoy la práctica terminará temprano, quiero visitar a Kaioh

-¿A Kaioh? ¿Y como para qué?

-¿Debe el maestro rendir cuentas al alumno? – sonrió despectivamente – eres una muchachita muy irrespetuosa… ¡Cuida tus modales!

Lindsay se alineó al grito. Erguida con esa elegancia y encanto sin igual dedicó una mirada burlona a Lita. La joven apretó los dientes sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas, pero pronto vería lo equivocada que estaba, se convertiría en un rival digno de cualquiera en ese conservatorio

**& & &**

Michiru frunció el ceño al verla entrar con Kimiro. Emitió un suspiro, debía estar desahuciada para tener tan magnífico honor. La invitó a sentarse, agradeció su visita. Era una mujer de pocas palabras, estaba preocupada por su salud y decepcionada por su deserción, esperaba en estos días de reposo recapacitara. La joven rió, nada en ese mundo la convencería de volver a tocar.

- Lindsay, platicaré a solas con la señorita Kaioh

- Qué mal – salió de la habitación

- Niña qué te puedo enseñar yo, tienes un talento único que en toda mi vida nunca vi, eres más que un prodigio ¿para qué tomarte como mi alumna cuando ya no hay nada que te pueda enseñar?

- Hay tantas cosas, es usted tan talentosa…

- No niña, tu talento no tiene comparación, amas la música y en tus interpretaciones hay más que buenos acordes… Si he venido es para pedir tu ayuda

-¿La mía?

- Sí – sonrió observando el asombro de la joven – ya soy vieja y no tengo la misma energía de antaño… Me encantaría me ayudaras con mis alumnos, en especial Lindsay, ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarle. Pensaba terminar las clases con ella este mes pero la niña está incontrolable. Ella necesita de una mano amiga, no un maestro… y tú necesitas alguien que te devuelva un poco de esa chispa que se apagó en tus ojos

- No puedo – esquivó su mirada

- Piénsalo

No pensaba dar clases, no se retiró de la música por vejez sino porque dejó de interesarle, lo que significaba que no quería ni siquiera pararse en un conservatorio o asistir a una ópera. Su padre hacía ese ruido molesto con la lengua. Ya no pudo seguir pensando. Isaac estaba demasiado contento esa mañana pues Melissa lo dejó a cargo de la casa mientras ella estaba fuera. Su primera orden como señor absoluto fue obligarla a bajar a desayunar. Su idea de la familia primero a veces superaba la idolatría. Kared se sentó vistiendo aún su mandil, se le hacía tarde para la escuela.

- No, hoy todos van con papá al trabajo – y los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí – ¿No les da gusto? En lugar de la escuela verán a papá ganándose el sustento… ¡Les dejaré sentarse en mi sillón! ¡El sillón!

- Ah – contestaron a una misma voz

Y el día pintaba entre mal a peor. Los llevó hasta su oficina y acomodó un lugar para cada uno. Kared ocupó el escritorio principal y Michiru la mesita de café. Ahora les repartía crayolas y unas hojas, iría a ver algunos asuntos mientras ellos dibujaban y después les tenía un recorrido por la empresa como otras lindas y divertidas actividades

- Alguien debería decirle ya no tenemos cinco años

- Es mejor que la escuela – coloreaba su hoja – ¿Has pensado qué serás cuando seas grande? Me refiero a que serías violinista pero ahora que no tocarás más ¿Qué harás?

- No sé – sonrió – ¿Te quedas o te vas conmigo?

-¿Harás algo más divertido que colorear? – y la mirada se lo dijo todo – bien papá está un poco mal de la cabeza – se levantó del sillón

Paseaban por el centro de la ciudad. Ella pensaba en Lindsay y Kared en comida. Acabaron en un pequeño y elegante café.

- ¿Qué hace Lind en la calle? – se quedó mirando la ventana

-¿Cómo? – y al mirar se dio cuenta que la niña estaba pasando frente al sitio

- Vaya qué cosas, eso de ir a una escuela técnica deja mucho tiempo libre ¿Crees mamá me deje entrar al instituto con Lindsay?

-¿No entró a la secundaria? – preguntó asombrada

- No quiso, dijo que no era lugar para ella… ¿Qué hará a estas horas en la calle?

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? – sonrió Michiru con picardía

-¡A la orden!

Y ambos salieron corriendo para alcanzarla. La distancia que les llevaba era muy corta así que pronto estuvieron lo bastante cerca de ella. Lindsay iba con la mirada baja y un tanto ausente para notar ese par la seguía. Kared reía encantado de no haberse quedado coloreando, sin duda su hermana siempre tenía maneras más divertidas de pasar el día. Entre risitas se escondieron detrás de un anuncio al ver que la niña se detenía.

- Qué feo lugar para pasear – observaba las desoladas calles de la zona baja de Tokio

- Sabes Kared, necesitas salir más seguido…

-¡Mira! – la interrumpió – entró en ese feo lugar ¿Qué es?

- Parece una tienda de frutas y verduras…

-¿Tendrá hambre? ¿Y si la acompañamos a comer? – y un codazo a su abdomen fue la respuesta


	5. Chapter 5

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**5. La plaga de los insectos**

Nueve cristales. Nueve llaves que abrirán la tumba de Dios. Grandes secretos que se revelarán al nuevo Dios, el Heredero que subirá al trono y gobernará por una nueva eternidad al universo. Y Rei soñaba con el fin del mundo en lugar de escuchar al profesor en turno. Grandes tormentas eléctricas anunciaban la ascensión. Ella contemplaba como en una película la destrucción. El suelo se abría y de él emanaba lava hirviendo. La furia de la naturaleza no tenía fin, el mundo entero se sacudía buscando restauran el orden perdido. De lo alto de Tokio caía Eterna Sailor Moon con sus alas despedazadas. Los nueve cristales resplandeciendo, mientras el Cristal de Plata se elevaba para llegar a manos del nuevo Dios. Los feroces guardianes de la tumba acaban de despertar al llamado de su señor. Y Rei pudo contemplar de cerca el rostro del Heredero: Haruka Tenoh. Sus ojos azules la veían fijamente, como si supiera había entrado a la visión. Empuñó su espada y con furia colosal se dejó ir sobre ella. Despertó asustada

-¿Pasa algo señorita Hino? – la interrogó su profesor

- No es nada – sudaba aún mientras las palpitaciones de su corazón delataban su estado de ánimo – No es nada

- Bien entonces continuemos…

En cuanto la clase terminó se fue a casa. Se encerró en una de las habitaciones para meditar. Necesitaba descifrar el sueño y entender cómo es que Haruka ascendería al trono.

-¿Qué tienes? – entró Mina

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió de verla

- Nada en especial – sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín – Vine a visitar a Nicolás

- Sí, claro – su mirada fiera la penetró

- Como sea, te ves mal ¿Qué te pasó?

- No es nada. Cierra la puerta y siéntate por favor – así lo hizo la rubia – Sé que ya no eres una Scout pero esto es un consejo de una ex líder a nueva líder… ¿No crees que Serena no está lista para ser princesa? ¿O Scout?

-¿Y lo estamos alguna? – rió animadamente – creo que no somos exactamente las heroínas perfectas… No somos como Haruka y Michiru o Setsuna… pero hemos mantenido la paz y salvado al mundo muchas ocasiones así que tal vez nos salimos un poco del estándar pero cumplimos nuestra misión

- Este enemigo es diferente… Ni siquiera hemos visto su rostro o sabemos a ciencia cierta qué quiere… Si es el Ángel Negro Serena habla de cuidarlo porque ve algo especial en él… si es la nave es un objeto controlado por algo más… si es un Dios, si un Heredero… Y al final ¿Qué se supone hacemos?

- Pues no sé

No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño tan horrible. Varias veces el fuego le señaló a las Outers como el peligro pero ella seguía sin entender a qué se referían sus visiones. A veces pensaba que tal vez el enemigo venía del exterior pero lo cierto es que se engañaba.

- Acompáñame, quiero visitar a un colega que nos lea nuestro destino

-¿Crees en el destino? – y con su silencio la morena le contestó – pamplinas – rió alegremente la rubia – podemos cambiar nuestro destino eso te lo aseguro – le guiñó el ojo para tomarla de la mano – Te prometo estaremos bien

**& & &**

La Universidad se convirtió en un martirio para Serena. Ya no podía seguir así y ahora que acaban de iniciar el segundo semestre estaba segura también reprobaría todas las materias. Dentro de dos semanas más presentaría los extraordinarios y de no aprobar por tercera y última vez tendría que ir directo a recurso. Pensaba en ello cuando se dirigía a la última clase del día. Todas intentaron ayudarle, hasta Mina puso un empeño especial para que aprendiera inglés pero ella era torpe… Siempre sería la buena para nada de Serena

- Soy torpe hasta para ser torpe – musitaba

- No te desanimes – la alcanzó Sophie – a todos nos pasa y verás que con un poco más de empeño

¿Más empeño? Estudiaba como nunca en su vida, casi no dormía por hacer tareas, traducciones, memorizar conceptos complejos, repasar todo lo que nunca estudió en la escuela elemental… Ya no podía. Hablaría esa misma tarde con Orión y le explicaría que ella no nació para ser princesa…

- Creo me iré a casa

- Como quieras – bajó la mirada su amiga sabiendo que nada la animaría – Te pasaré los apuntes… Y si quieres puedo ayudarte

- Gracias

Caminó a casa cabizbaja. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban en Mina y su salida de las Scouts. Se imaginaba su vida sin ser Sailor Moon o pensar que un día se convertiría en reina de Tokio de Cristal ¿Podía ella también renunciar? Quería una vida apacible y normal, poder salir con Kared y no sentirse aprisionada hasta con sus seres amados… Anhelaba escapar… pero si ella dejaba de ser Sailor Moon quién cuidaría del Ángel Negro… ¿Quién protegería a Kared? O a Rei… O…

-¡Serena! – la cargó el chiquillo riendo como loco

- Por poco – jadeaba Michiru riendo traviesamente

-¿De qué escapan?

- De Lindsay – reía animadamente – Mira qué carita ¿Qué tienes? ¡A que adivino!

- No quiero hablar de eso Kared

-¿Es la Universidad? – musitó Michiru

- No importa – sus ojos azules se clavaron en lo alto de la bóveda celeste

- Sino importa no deberías tener esa miradita – la tomó el niño del mentón para besar sus labios – Te invito a comer eso nos reanimará a ambos

-¿Reanimar? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Pasará – rió de nuevo Michiru – Te veo en casa Kared

-¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nos aburríamos y hemos estado siguiendo a Lindsay y se dio cuenta así que salimos huyendo – soltó una gran carcajada – ahora estará furiosa así que será un mal día… ¡Qué haces cuando la curiosidad te mata!

-¡Kared!

**& & &**

Mina se sintió mejor lejos del templo y el adivino. Ahora estaban a salvo y es que a pesar que nunca creyó en ello siempre esas personas le inspiraron mucho respeto y temor. Para ella no era ese tipo de lugares en cambio un centro comercial como en el que estaban era perfecto.

- Repíteme exactamente qué busca – pidió la niña rubia

- No sé – dijo Lita viendo la ropa

- Es demasiado costosa – comentó Rei

- No importa, gastaré todos mis ahorros

- Debes estar bien loca – reía Mina alegremente – a ver déjame ver ¡Qué tal esto! – mostraba la blusa azul claro perfecta para ella

- Quiero algo elegante y conservador

-¿Quieres verte como tu maestra de piano?

-¡Es violín! – gritó algo exasperada – Mina no te burles

- Lo siento – bajó la mirada – algo elegante y conservador… Si nos dijeras exactamente cómo quieres verte sería más sencillo – refunfuñó buscando entre la ropa

-¿Y de donde venían ustedes dos? – cuchicheó al ver lejos a Rei

- Pues fuimos a ver a un adivino para que nos leyera las estrellas o algo así… Nuestro destino

- Pues parece que es estar juntas – se rió alegremente

- Ahora eres tú la que se burla – frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia – Está muy preocupada por el enemigo… ¿Y si la atacaron sola y por eso está así?

- Esta así porque te saliste de las Scouts es todo – masculló – ¡Mira que bonita blusa!

- Haberlo dicho antes – musitó frunciendo la boca – quieres un estilo parecido al de Michiru – tronó los dedos sabiendo qué buscar – eso es fácil… Aunque Michiru tiene estilo por sí sola… creo que se ponga lo que se ponga siempre se ve genial ¿No crees? – y al voltear para verla se dio cuenta que estaba un tanto enojada – ¿Dije algo malo?

- No – se dio la vuelta – nada… ¿Y qué dijo el adivino?

- No sé… yo no entiendo de eso… supongo que nos moriremos… Todos debemos morir un día

- Ay Mina a veces tus chistes son demasiado pesimistas

-¡Es cierto! Todos nos moriremos un día

Lita volteó a ver a Rei. La joven se veía un poco ausente. Seguramente lo que el dijo el adivino no fue bueno o algo claro. Orión se lo dijo en varias ocasiones, a veces no se trata de encontrar las respuestas sino saber el tiempo para ellas pues no siempre pueden entenderse. Y de verdad ella quería entenderlas ¿Cómo sería posible que un día Michiru Kaioh se convirtiera en su enemiga? Peleaban por lo mismo, lucharon tantas veces juntas que resultaba tan risorio pensar en ello.

- Es el Heredero – gritó el gato e Ismael una tarde cualquiera

- No importa – la defendía – ella nunca le hará nada a Serena

-¡No lo entiendes niña ingenua! El poder corrompe a la gente

El poder… Y ella ya no se preocupó por entender su respuesta sino por prepararse para el fin. Temía tanto por lo que pasaría con Haruka, el gato estaba seguro que cuando la joven violinista ascendiera al trono la aniquilaría. Pero para eso estaba Lita Kino, cuidaría de ella, la amaría y sanaría sus pesares…

**& & &**

Amy estaba tan aterrada que pasaba casi todo el tiempo transformada y encerrada en su habitación. Sus ideas fluctuaban tan rápidamente dejándola fuera de control. Como todos los días se encerró en su habitación. Su madre llegó temprano, estaba preocupada por sus reacciones hostiles y lo mucho que descuidaba al pequeño Henok.

- Abre la puerta

-¡Lárgate! – gritó furiosa

- Me llevo al niño ¡Ya basta Amy! Tienes que detenerte

¿Detenerse? Pero si apenas había comenzado. Traicionó a sus amigas buscando salvar la vida de dos personas que la olvidaron, vivió toda su vida para estudiar y hoy no tenía nada más que un insípido talento que la tenía atada a una terrible condena.

- Niña – oyó la voz de Mitche – ábreme soy yo

-¡Lárgate!

- Oye, si no te presentas a trabajar te despedirán y eso no es gracioso

-¡No me interesa!

- Ya no puedo cubrirte sabes… Y estás empezando a asustarme ¡Abre la puerta odio platicar así!

Y la puerta se abrió. Amy estaba sentada en un rincón de su habitación. Estaba tan paranoica que ya no quería ni salir a la calle, temía que algún ser humano se convirtiera en un horrible ser y la tacara. Estaba segura había un complot contra ella para robarle toda su energía y su hermoso cristal. Ya muchas veces Mitche la escuchó hablar de ello pero nunca le dio mucha importancia, generalmente los genios como ella eran muy excéntricos y quisquillosos, algunos de su temores y complejos los llevaban a la irrealidad interpretándolos con fantasías bastantes irreales, pero Amy estaba llegando a un punto en que esas ideas nublaban completamente su razón y su vida

- Ya basta sabes – comenzó Mitche – estás asustando a todos… Y me estoy cansando de mentir por ti

- No te lo pedí – mantenía su mirada fija en el piso

- Bien entonces – tomó su mentón – ¿Me harías un favor?

- No

- Por favor

- No

-¿Y si suplico?

- Menos

-¿Y si lloro, ruego y pataleo?

- No – sonrió o por lo menos eso le pareció

- Ni siquiera sabes cuál es el favor, qué mala eres… ¿Y tus amigas?

- No sé

-¿Y si vamos con ellas?

- No

- Una cosa es cierta Amy eso de la soledad está complicando tu problema… estas llegando a un punto donde ya no habrá retorno… Este es el favor que quiero me hagas, ve al trabajo, no hagas nada, sólo no estés aquí encerrada todo el día, ve a trabajar o a la universidad, escoge una cosa, solo una

- No voy a salir

- Te prometo no volverte a molestar… Ve al trabajo, nos divertiremos mucho y trabajaremos juntos, te prometo no harás mucho… Es más mañana me acompañas… solo irás a ver qué hago a parte de perder el tiempo ¿Te decides?

- No quiero ir

- Vendré por ti a las ocho y más vale me abras, hace frío afuera y no me iré sin ti

- Te odio – musitó escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos

- Yo también te quiero linda – besó su cabecita – trata de dormir, nadie te va hacer nada… Te lo prometo

**& & &**

Serena finalizaba su clase. Kared se destapó los oídos dando gracias a los dioses. Sonrió y tomó de la mano a su novia para llevarla a comprar un helado. Ya iban de salida cuando vieron a Lita llegar. La joven se quedó boquiabierta observando el cambio de su amiga. Se había maquillado, pintó sus labios de un rosa intenso precioso y su cabello lo dejó suelto, se rizaba de forma tan hermosa que se veía como una princesa. Lucía su nueva ropa y esas zapatillas de tacón alto tan finas que la hacían verse como toda una dama.

- Te ves muy bien – dijo Kared – eres el vivo retrato de la elegancia

- Qué linda te ves – es lo único que pudo expresar la rubia aún presa del asombro

- Gracias – sonrió con coquetería – ahora me veo más femenina, creo que éste es mi estilo

- Supongo

- Bien ¿Y como estuvo su clase?

- Bien – musitó Serena – pero qué linda eres Lita… ¡Te ves preciosa!

- Gracias – se sonrojó

Su clase terminaba a las seis y media. Hora en que la recogería Haruka para ir a cenar. Irían hasta otra ciudad, un pequeño restaurante que mucho le gustaba a la corredora. En cuanto finalizó la clase corrió al baño para darse un retoque, necesitaba verse más que hermosa para ella. Se miró al espejo dándose cuenta cuánto había cambiado. Se sonrió y acomodó su cabello para que cayera sobre sus hombros.

-¿Lita? – se quedó Haruka pasmada

- Hola, qué puntual – sonrió con coquetería

- Te ves hermosa… Bien ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto – tomó el brazo que le ofrecía – ¿Y qué dijo Michiru de nuestra salida?

- Nada – sonrió con picardía

**& & &**

Lo había intentado todo pero tal parecía que Lindsay no cedería. Aún no comprendía por qué estaba tan molesta, solamente descubrieron que ya no iba ni al instituto sino que se dedicaba a trabajar en la cocina de un restaurante. Tal vez era orgullo, o esa mala manía de mantener a las personas alejadas de su vida. Se sentó frente a ella y esperó porque se decidiera a mirarla

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás molesta conmigo?

- No sé – levantó su libro bloqueando el contacto visual

- Lo lamento – bajó el objeto – ¿Qué hago para que me perdones?

- Nada – se incorporó de la mesa

- No te vayas – la sujetó con fuerza de la mano mientras su rostro expresaba esa mueca suplicante y angustiante – por favor

- Bien – emitió un fuerte suspiro – qué quieres

- Ya te dije que me perdones

- Lo haré si me haces un dibujo

- Sabes ya no pinto – frunció el ceño molesta

- Bien pues ni modo no te perdono – se incorporó de nuevo

-¿Qué ganas con esto? – de nuevo la sujetó impidiendo se marchara

- Nada en especial… Me gusta fastidiar

Esta vez la soltó, mejor que se fuera. En cuanto se perdió de su vista fue a uno de los estantes de la biblioteca para sacar unos libros. Ella también debía irse a casa ya, era tarde.

-¿Es todo?

- Sí

Se encaminó al auto. Miró su mano enyesada y luego el cuaderno arrugado y pisoteado donde solía dibujar. No volvería pintar o a tocar quería olvidar. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos sintiendo al viento para implorarle viniera a ella.

- Qué lástima no llegará para verte con vida – sonó la grotesca voz de la bestia detrás de ella

-¡Qué quieres! – retrocedió asustada

- Terminar lo que empecé ¡El Heredero debe morir!

- No te comprendo

- Tú eres el Heredero, no intentes fingir conmigo… Siempre lo has sabido y pretendes robar mi gloria… ¡Yo soy el todopoderoso!

-¡Por el poder de Neptuno!

La bestia lanzó un poderoso rayo sobre ella que esquivó con gran maestría. Invocó a las mareas, dispuesta a terminarlo mientras el suelo retumbaba presa de la ira de los dioses. La temible creación divina sonrió observando esos ojos llenos de odio.

- No eres el único Heredero… y en cuanto termine contigo iré por el otro

- Eso lo veremos

Pero todos sus intentos por destruirlo eran en vano. Después de varios ataques ya no tenía energías para seguir la lucha. Sentía que se desmayaría. Su vista se volvió borrosa, la bestia se burlaba y reía de ella.

**& & &**

Haruka le sirvió otra copa a Joan. Se sentía demasiado feliz esa noche como para dejarla meterse en su vida. Le preguntó por su padre y ella rió dejándole en claro no importaba, no había nada de loable en sus visitas de cada semana cuando ese pequeño detalle llevaba consigo un beneficio. La jovencita frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería

- Un día te lo explicaré – la besó con pasión

- Espera – rió a carcajadas sintiendo sus labios en su cuello – me haces cosquillas ¿Y quién ese esa niña con quien pasaste la tarde

-¿Lita? ¿Estás celosa?

- No – se ruborizó dándose cuenta que eso parecía – yo te amo y no me importa me seas fiel o no… Te amaré siempre

- Ella no me interesa, es una buena amiga. Eres una tonta – la besó de nuevo – sólo amo a una persona

- Michiru Kaioh ¿Verdad?

- Eh no – volvió a besarla para callar la tonta plática

Despertó cerca de las once de la noche. Escuchaba desde hacía horas el llamado del mar pero algo más pedía su presencia. Abrió la ventana sintiendo el aire fresco en su rostro. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por al brizna. Poco a poco se desvaneció para aparecer en ese sitio oscuro y tenebroso donde él la esperaba

- La bestia ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso tú lo has creado por error?

- No – sonrió al rubia – creí lo había destruido Michiru

- La bestia infernal… ¿Quién es? Dice que es Dios – musitó Isaac observando al poderoso ser sobrevolando la ciudad – busca a Michiru ¿por qué no has ido a ayudarla?

- No necesita mi ayuda… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Eres muy molesto como Dios sabes

- Lo sé… ¿No detendrás a Michiru? Está a punto de destrozar la tierra

-¿Y crees me interesa lo que haga?

-¿Qué pretendes?

- Me voy… y no me invoques, empiezas a cansarme – se desvaneció entre pétalos de rosa.

**& & &**

Michiru cerró los ojos. Sollozaba como un pequeño niño abandonado y temeroso. Siguió en su leve llanto hasta que estuvo de nuevo en ese momento en que su vida se destrozó, cuando esa bestia mató la ilusión y esperanzas. Ahora entendía, porque su vida siempre fue así, pagaba por culpas ajenas… Ella nació entre los condenados. ¿Fue justo? ¡Lo fue! La bestia de ojos infernales se lo dijo, la vida no era justa, no existía justicia ni piedad, no había espacio en ese infinito universo para alguien como ella. No cuando eran ellos quienes gobernaban.

- Hora de cambiar la historia – y levantó su mano derecha invocando a la naturaleza

Se irguió imponente en ese sitio donde acudía Dios a observar a sus creaciones, su mirada se transformó en una férrea y fuerte. Ella sería quien subiría al trono, ahora escribiría la historia y así tal vez, podría por fin poner un final feliz a su vida

- Reescribiré mi historia y así contaré un final feliz en donde estemos tú y yo – repetía poseída por esa energía de la que la dotó la propia naturaleza

- En el final – comentó Dios apareciendo frente a ella – No importa quién es el ganador sino qué hemos obtenido y a quienes hemos pasado buscando nuestros sueños… Importa los que se quedaron por amor, los que en las buenas y las malas permanecieron allí…

- Importa ganar – gritó molesta y de un golpe de energía desapareció su reflejo

- Me importas tú – susurró la imagen que se desvanecía

Y la furia del Heredero se desató sobre la faz de la tierra. Grandes tormentas y rayos cayeron sobre ella. La tierra se cuarteó y de ella surgieron poderosas ráfagas de fuego que se convirtieron en insectos

-¡Cucarachas! – gritaba Serena saltando de un lado a otro

Millones de insectos invadían el planeta. Pronto la atmósfera terrestre se cubrió de color negro. Los habitantes corrían refugiándose de la plaga. Las Scouts se quedaron pronto sin armas para continuar el ataque. También se guarecieron observando cómo la ciudad se bañaba en asquerosos insectos sin entender que se trataba de la furia del Heredero.

-¡Marea alta! – invocó la dama de las profundidades

-¡Detente!

Haruka se irguió omnipotente como un Dios en ese mismo edificio donde Michiru la llamó. La joven corredora apareció entre susurros deteniendo el poder que la joven desencadenaba.

- No te metas

- Ven – extendió la mano – escúchame

-¡Cuál es la diferencia!

- Nosotros mismos

Y Michiru guardó silencio. Sigilo y después el grito de los condenados, clamaban por venganza ya no pedían la gloria que les fue arrebatada ya no suplicaban por piedad, gritaban muerte, imploraban por el sufrimiento ajeno. Ellos, los dioses, robaron el sueño, destruyeron la ilusión y ampararon las tinieblas con ese espectral brillo lleno de temor, soledad, vacío y odio. No quedaba nada más que venganza. Michiru cerró los ojos contemplando con el alma la tierra corrompida donde habitaba. De nuevo estaba en ese momento en que desató la pasión y el pecado. Quería amar, quería saciar el fuego de su corazón, esa noche besó a Haruka con toda la furia y fulgor que aquel encuentro originó encontrando la verdad, respuestas que no quieren ser conocidas. Entonces lo vivió como si fuera la primera vez, con la conciencia que ese momento de locura desvaneció. Sus besos sabían a hiel, sus labios tenían la chispa de muerte, las energías generadas eran un cóctel de emociones encontradas, el latido de un corazón desesperado y perdido. Y en ese segundo de descuido Lindsay le lanzó una descarga de energía que la dejó fuera de sí

- No puedo ir contra mi destino – musitó cayendo lentamente del edificio

-¿Destino? – sonrió con malicia la niña – es hora de afrontar algo más que el destino – se preparó para terminar el ataque

- Espera – la detuvo Haruka – no es necesario

Tenía su vida vacía, no había dicha en esa desolación pero entonces llegó ella. Y fue Haruka quien la llenó de ilusión, le dio alas para volar de nuevo, para soñar sin miedos, sin sentimientos que a la menor ventisca cambian de rumbo. Abrió lentamente los ojos deteniendo su caída y Haruka observó con alegría como esas esmeraldas se habían impregnado del exotismo de los ángeles de las tinieblas. Bajó de inmediato para rescatarla.

- No me vuelvas a utilizar para tus tonterías – musitó la niña observando a Michiru inconsciente en manos de la rubia

- Cállate – se enfadó elevándose

-¡Detente! – y una ráfaga de energía sacudió la tierra haciendo cesar la plaga – No más Dioses – y cada ser divino regresó a su mundo atemorizado por el poder del usurpador. Los insectos cesaron.

-¡Qué haces! – gritó Haruka observando a Lindsay desatando las fuerzas celestiales

- Yo dije que haría lo que me pedías… Nunca hablé de no meterme en estas tonterías… Ah y yo que tú tendría cuidado, Michiru no es el único heredero

- Kared nunca ascenderá al trono

-¿Crees no puede? – rió con burla – lamentablemente ésa es la perdición del actual Dios: subestimar al enemigo – se desvaneció entre pétalos de rosa

- Estúpida – y su mirada se clavó en el rostro angelical de su sirena – mi bella Michiru… Muy pronto ascenderemos juntas al trono y entonces nadie podrá detenernos – y sus ojos destellaron un intenso azul

**& & &**

Rei soñaba de nuevo con el fin del mundo. El adivino le interpretó las estrellas que indicaban sus destinos. Serena Tsukino moría pronto la última gota de su sangre desataría el silencio, la tierra se cubriría de hielo y el universo entero perecería. La estrella de Michiru la marcaba como el Heredero, pronto sufriría un gran cambio y su alma se corrompería, esos ojos verdes destellarían el exotismo y la magia de los ángeles caídos, entonces dejaría de soñar pues se habría convertido en un ser lleno de maldad, aquel que ascendería al trono para imponer el nuevo orden.

- El universo busca un equilibrio… necesita restaurarse

-¡Cómo lo evito! – le gritaba a la voz

- Nada puedes hacer… sólo mirar, esta batalla es imposible para los seres mortales… Los dioses han desencadenado su furia… Y el destino del Heredero es: Morir o vivir para gobernar…

-¡Puedo detener a Michiru!

- No puedes… ella debe elegir entre morir y sacrificarse para restaurar el orden o ascender al trono e imponer un nuevo equilibrio… Gobernar un universo lleno de corrupción, caos, sombras… La era del silencio… la era de su final

-¡Debe haber una manera!

Pero las estrellas ya habían dictado sentencia: la niña de coletas con traje de marinero moriría, y cuando la última gota de sangre cayera a la tierra el silencio cubriría al mundo. El caos hacía mucho se apoderó del planeta, de sus seres amados y en ese mismo sueño veía a Amy atacándolas y defendiendo al nuevo Dios con su vida.

- No podemos terminar así – lloraba

Pero su única ilusión era saber que Mina estaba fuera de las scouts y jamás viviría el dolor de ver a sus seres amados sufrir, destruirse y cambiar pues los mortales ni siquiera sobrevivirían a la guerra de sucesión

-¡Tiene caso entonces pelear!

-¿Tiene caso sentarse y esperar el final? ¿Tiene sentido la esperanza? La tiene para aquellos que conservan esa chipa de luz en sus almas

- Serena Tsukino… ¡Eso es!

Despertó sudando pero esta vez su rostro no tenía esa mueca de horror que siempre prevalecía a un sueño premonitorio. Corrió al baño para lavarse la cara mientras sus pensamientos tomaban claridad. Marcó entonces a quien la escucharía

- Siento despertare Mina

- Son las tres de la mañana Rei – estaba muy adormilada – espero sea importante… ¡Ya sé! Me confesarás me amas… ¿Tomaste mucho? Porque puedo ir por una grabadora y así tener pruebas de que me confesaste tu amor

-¡Mina sigue con eso y te cuelgo!

- Yo también te amo… Siempre te voy a amar… Esta bien a ver dime qué te tiene levantada a las tres de la mañana

- Creo saber cómo podemos ganar


	6. Chapter 6

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**La hermana de Mina**

Nunca Andrómeda tuvo una mejor idea. Podía sustituir a la princesa, mandar a alguien en su lugar a pelear por el trono. Es cierto que ya tenía Scouts que la protegían pero cuando Dios ascendiera a su trono ella misma con su poderoso y resplandeciente cristal debía ir y afrontarlo ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente ingenua y amarla tanto como para dar su vida por ella?

- Rei necesitamos platicar

- Claro, pasa Orión

Amaba como a nadie a Serena, sería capaz de dar su vida sin preguntar. No le costó mucho convencerla de su idea, tal parecía que la propia jovencita ya tenía un plan bien diseñado para salvar a la princesa y de paso al mundo.

- Cuidaré del cristal de plata… Hasta que esto termine

- Y llegado el momento deberás afrontar por Serena al Heredero… es decir a Michiru Kaioh

- Sí, aunque no entiendo por qué estás tan seguro será ella quien ascienda al torno

- Porque la necesitan, es el Heredero por derecho de nacimiento y para robarle su título de Dios necesitar primero sea uno

- Ya veo

Sí, las respuestas para entenderlas debían llegar en su momento adecuado. Ahora solamente restaba hablar con Serena, hacerla ver que era lo mejor para todos y…

-¿Me quieren dejar fuera de esto? – musitó la niña aterrada al escuchar que debía dar su cristal de plata

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo – musitó Lita enfada

- Lo estamos – intervino Ismael – es lo mejor Lita, así protegeremos a Serena y sabemos que no correrá riesgo

-¡No soy una inútil! Puedo cuidarme y defenderme

-¿Y al cristal? ¿Puedes defender también al cristal?

- Sí – gimoteó

- Que sea a votación – propuso Luna

- A votación nada – gimió Serena reaccionando con fiereza – no sé que se proponen, no entiendo por qué pretenden sacarme y aunque anhelo con todo el corazón que se terminen los enemigos sé cuál es mi deber y esto no está a votación ¡Yo decidiré! Yo soy Sailor Moon y es mi deber cuidar del Cristal de Plata

- Entiende cabeza dura – gritó Rei – no puedes con ello, no nos podemos dar el lujo de que lo pierdas en esta batalla

-¡Nunca lo he perdido! Y no lo daré a nadie en custodia – salió corriendo

-¡Espera! ¡Serena!

- Te dije no era buena idea – refunfuñó Luna

- No podemos seguir dejando que ella peligre de esa forma

- No arriesgará a otros por ella y nunca te dará el cristal sin una buena razón

Amy estaba muy molesta con su madre, ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra. No tenía ningún derecho a decidir por ella. De mala gana empacó sus cosas para marcharse a casa de su padre. Él vivía en Osaka.

- No me dejaste despedirme de mis amigas

- Será unos días y punto

- Perderé mi trabajo y la escuela

- Ya lo arreglaré yo

Esa misma noche llegó a casa de su padre. Él la recibió contento al igual que al pequeño Henok. Era la primera vez que veía a su nuevo hijo. Hacía unos años se le ocurrió ir a Tokio para visitar a su esposa pero entre copas y los recuerdos su noche terminó en más que una cena cordial. Nunca supo estuvo embarazada y cuando lo descubrió pelearon fuertemente. Él prometió no volver a su vida y ella dejó de buscarlo. No fue sino hacía unos meses que volvió a saber de Clarissa.

- Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti… está angustiada por tu cambio de carácter… Cree que se trata de ese muchacho que te pretende

-¿Mitche? ¡Es lo único bueno en mi vida!

- Es que cuando estamos enamorados creemos eso… el amor es ciego sabes

-¡Qué sabes de eso! Nos largaste durante tantos años que hoy no importa lo que opines

- Lo sé y solamente quiero ser tu amigo

-¡Déjame sola!

Pocas veces visitó a su pequeña Amy. Se casaron muy jóvenes, Clarissa todavía estudiaba y estaba tan obsesionada con ello que pronto su marido dejó de tener algún valor para ella, en cambio Juret era más romántico y emprendedor tuvo varios romances fortuitos hasta que un día cansado de esperar por el amor que su esposa le negó se marchó para recorrer el mundo

- No he sido el mejor padre

- Siento haberte gritado – se sentó a cenar – estoy muy tensa y cansada, creo es bueno para Henok estemos aquí

-¿Lo será? Ese niño me tiene tanto recelo como tu madre – reía animadamente observando su mirada colérica

- Eres un extraño usurpador, es todo

Se quedó sola. Estaba un tanto triste y entre poder explicar a sus amigas su salida presurosa de Tokio y entender a su madre se quedó perdida observando las estrellas.

- Eres difícil – musitó Mitche – me alegra verte afuera

- Bueno – rió con cierta pena – es que ya no me siento tan paranoica aquí… donde no hay nada que me pueda lastimar

- Me da gusto estés tranquila

- Mi madre no tenía derecho

- Lo hizo porque está muy asustada, te has portado tan extraña que pensó un cambio de ciudad te haría bien

- O ver a mi padre… Tenía cuatro años de no verlo… Es raro mi madre le pida ayuda… Siempre fuimos ella y yo en nuestra aventura por el mundo y después fui solo yo hasta que Henok llegó y… Ahora ya no tengo ni idea a dónde voy

- No vayas a ningún sitio – se sentó junto a ella – quédate conmigo… Quédate conmigo y ámame

-¿Amarte? – se sonrojó notablemente intentando evitar su mirada penetrante

- Sí, ámame – se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios – ¿O crees que juego? – estaba a milímetros de besarla – dime a qué sabe un beso

- No… no… no sé – tartamudeó

Él rió. Bajó la mirada y se quedó así sabiendo que no era momento para ello. Sintió la mano de Amy deslizándose por su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón. Lo levantó ligeramente buscando con ansias que sus miradas quedaran encontradas

- Dime a qué sabe un beso Fabela

- A…

La joven cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. Acercó sus labios a los del joven y con esa desbordante pasión que guardó para ese primer y único amor lo besó. Pareció durar una eternidad. Amy rió separándose de él mientras esa comezón espantosa se desvanecía por fin de su ser. Se rascó el brazo y Mitche la sujetó de las manos para volverla a besar. Entre risas se separaron

-¿Y a qué supo un beso Mizuno?

- A gloria… a ti…

- Bien – masculló nervioso – creo debo irme antes que tu padre me vea, tengo mala fama y no creo le guste verme cerca de su preciosa hija

- Sí, mi madre dijo que era tu culpa me estuviera volviendo loca

- Ojala fuera eso – tomó su mentón – por desgracia lo que te tiene tan mal te seguirás empeñando en guardarlo sólo para ti

- Lo siento – esquivó su mirada

- No te preocupes… Yo puedo esperar por ti… sabes que no hay nada que quiera más que verte sonreír… Te amo – musitó a su oído

&&&

Serena lloraba en los brazos de Kared, quería entender cómo podían sus amigas verla como alguien tan inútil pero el jovencito le explicó que simplemente intentaban protegerla y buscaban lo mejor para ella.

- Rei es tu mejor amiga, es quien más te quiere y solamente intenta cuidar de ti

- No soy tan inútil

- Eso lo saben todas pero temen te pase algo… ¿Por qué no haces algo mejor como un plan en que puedan todas ayudar?

-¿Y como qué puedo planear?

- La verdad no sé – rió animadamente – yo para eso soy malo… ¿y si hablas con Rei? O mejor aun finge demencia, eso hace mi padre cuando hace algo malo, se hace el que no sabe o lo olvidó

- Buena idea – rió más animada – Kared ¿Me amas?

- Como a nadie mi princesita… Eres mi vida entera – la besó en la frente

- Niños – llegaba Isaac a casa – ¿No se les hace tarde para su clase de violín?

-¡Es cierto! – gritaron al unísono

Llegaban con diez minutos de retrazo ahora sí tendrían problemas. Pero por suerte Lita aún no salía de la clase. Serena respiró tranquila. Entró a la sala justo a media discusión…

- No quiero más clases – decía Lita

- Solamente tienes un mes conmigo… eres una persona dedicada pero últimamente haces lo que quieres

- Es por eso que no quiero más clases, usted no me deja desarrollarme libremente

- Como quieras entonces

- Bien, pues gracias

-¡Lita dejarás el violín!

- No es eso Serena – musitó la jovencita con alegría – ya sé todo lo que puedo aprender y es hora que sea yo la que decida

- No entendí

Y tenía la leve impresión que nadie se lo explicaría.

&&&

A Melissa le sorprendió mucho el cambio tan brutal que tuvo su hija. De buenas a primeras parecía un poco más arrogante, más irónica y hasta con cierta prepotencia un tanto envolvente y a la vez irritante. Supuso que mucho de ello se debía a lo sucedido en los últimos meses, a que tuvo que volverse fuerte y aprender a sobrellevar las peores tragedias del mundo.

- Madre – se sentó frente a ella – me encantaría me ayudaras con un negocio… Un préstamo… He decidido qué quiero ser ahora que ya no tocaré más el violín

-¿Y esa decisión tiene algo que ver con que desaparezcas todas las tardes?

- Sí, voy a emprender un negocio. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y otro poco que Haruka pondrá y me encantaría me ayudaras

- Bien de cuánto hablamos

- En realidad quiero me prestes atención

-¿Cómo? – eso sólo lo pedía Kared y eso por ser un niño tan mimado

- Quiero que hagas la próxima junta en mi restaurante. Eso hará que tus socios lo conozcan y pueda tener más clientes

-¿Pondrás un restaurante? Cada día estás más rara… Como quieras, no me molesta con que no los envenenes

- Qué raro, eso mismo dijo mi padre

-¿Isaac?

- Sí – sonrió alegremente

-¿De cuándo acá le dices padre?

- No sé – se levantó para marcharse – espero verte en la inauguración – y sí ya se lo que piensas mientras no te envenene – reía divertida

Ojala alguien le explicara qué le sucedía. Tal vez dejó a su esposo emplear un poco de su poder de Vida y Muerte y logró dar paz a su alma. O tal vez aprendió de la manera ruda superar las derrotas que ofrece la vida. Miró por la ventana el hermoso paisaje, la nieve estaba derritiéndose ya indicando que pronto llegaría la primavera. Se sentía contenta, era su época favorita del año.

-¡Mamá! – gimió Kared

- Y ahora qué ¡Quién demonios te pegó!

- Me pegué yo solito – dijo con orgullo – estaba intentando aprender a andar en moto y mi cabeza se estrelló contra algo duro

-¡No te subas en esas cosas! ¡Eres un peligro andante! ¡Michiru! – gritó enfadada la mujer – debo llevar a este mocoso a emergencias así que te irás sola a terapia

- Bien

-¡Quiero vayas! – sentenció

- Iré

&&&

Se quedó quieta sin saber qué decir. Intentó salir del asombro y lo único que hizo fue balbucear incoherencias. Lita un tanto inquieta por su reacción la tomó de la mano llevándola hasta el sillón

- Anda Mina saluda – le decía intentando sacarla del asombro

- Ángela – musitaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía

- Las dejaré solas – y tomando la bufanda se fue a la calle

Mina no sabía que decir. Habían pasado tantos años que la había olvidado por completo. Se rascó la barbilla un tanto nerviosa y otro tanto buscando un tema de qué conversar. Los ojos azules de Ángela la miraron con cierta ternura.

- Eres ya toda una señorita – sonrió la mujer – la última vez que nos vimos apenas tenías trece años

- Sí

- Vine a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo… aún estoy en la INTERPOL

- Ack – hizo una mueca de espanto – eso es terrible

- Para mí no – rió alegremente – a mí me encanta mi trabajo, de hecho ya soy jefa de división y me he convertido en la más joven en ocupar ese puesto así como la única mujer… Es difícil sabes

- Sí ya lo creo… He sabido de tus logros, no necesitas contármelos

-¿Por qué no me visitaste ahora que estuviste en Inglaterra? La tía Marian está convencida que somos la misma persona – reía encantada – la vi en el centro y me confundió contigo

- Eres más vieja que yo – miró su rostro blanco y esos cabellos de oro tan hermosos – y fea también

- Eres muy graciosa Mina ¿Qué haces en Japón? Mi madre cree estás aún en Inglaterra

-¿Le dirás estoy aquí?

- No, es asunto tuyo

- Gracias… Estoy intentando encontrar mi destino, pero ya pronto me iré en cuanto haya un vuelo libre… Es que he tenido problemas para juntar el dinero

-¿Y si vienes conmigo?

- Lo pensaré… ¿Y qué trabajo importante te trae a Tokio?

- Estamos averiguando sobre un peligroso narcotraficante, ha mantenido a Inglaterra al filo de la tensión es Nicolai Sorvakov un ruso muy escurridizo; pertenecía al mafia rusa pero pronto cambió de rumbos y ahora es un verdadero Haudini

- Sí – el nombre le sonaba solamente que no lograba recordar por qué

Se quedaron en silencio. Mina pensaba en Ángela, en sus años de niñas, su familia y… ¡Lo recordó! Nicolai Sorvakov era el criminal que tanto ansiaba encontrar William. Supuestamente se había infiltrado a una banda que trabajaba en Japón para él y estaba seguro que muy pronto lo capturaría ¿Sería cierto que William era un agente en cubierto? Siempre creyó que se trataba de un pésimo ladrón que fanfarroneaba con tal de poder conseguir citas.

-¿Y hay gente en cubierto trabajando en eso?

- Supongo… Muchas agencias internacionales lo buscan… Hemos estado participando juntos para su captura pero en realidad yo he venido para asuntos más diplomáticos con el gobierno japonés… es difícil de explicar Mina

- Sí, cierto la tonta Mina no comprenderá de política o cuestiones tan complejas como esa

- No quise decir eso

- No importa… es cierto, no te entendería de todos modos

Haruka se presentó puntual como siempre. Le gustaba acompañarla para apoyarla y darle fortaleza. Seguía creyendo que le gustaba martirizarse de esa forma cruel pero si eso la hacía feliz estaba bien para ella. Tal vez se sentía culpable por perder al bebé ¿Y pudieron haberlo evitado?

- Me duele – gimió la violinista

- Quizá necesites otra operación – dijo el terapeuta – te mandaré a hacer algunos estudios para ver si es necesario

- No quiero otra operación

Ya le habían quitado el yeso y ahora necesitaba acudir cada tercer día a la clínica de especialidades para recobrar el movimiento completamente. Era una terapia física muy dolorosa y angustiante pero Michiru siempre fue una persona fuerte y decidida, hoy más que nunca la admiraba. Besó su frente y recibió del doctor la orden para los estudios

- No quiero otra operación – repitió afuera del hospital

- Bien no la tomes – sonrió abriéndole la puerta

-¿Eso que significa?

- Bueno que tienes dos opciones… tres: operarte, dejarme hacer algo por ti y aliviar tu sufrimiento de una buena vez o no operarte y perder el brazo

- No perderé el brazo

- Bueno apostarás a eso

- Esta bien que me partan en mil cachitos no me importa y parece tampoco a ti

- Me interesas pero es tu decisión y yo te voy a apoyar claro que si quieres mi sincera opinión deja yo te sane y acabamos con esta basura

- No

Hubiera dado todo por entrar en su mente y saber las razones para seguir empeñada en sufrir. Por lo menos le había vuelto el apetito, uno tan feroz que era capaz de comerse tres platillos en una sola comida. Volvió a besarla. Ya con los resultados en manos tomarían una decisión, tal vez solamente necesitaba más ejercicios.

-¿Y qué haremos para tu cumpleaños?

- Nuestro – corrigió la violinista – Me hiciste posponer la celebración del tuyo… ¿Recuerdas dijiste celebraríamos juntos nuestros cumpleaños?

- Es un año especial… es nuestro cumpleaños número veintiuno y eso no pasa todos los años

- Bien pues dime qué piensas hacer

- Quería hacer una fiesta, recuerda que también esta año recibiré mi herencia y mi padre pronto será declarado legalmente incapacitado y también recibiré esa parte de dinero

- No entiendo bien por qué tienes tu herencia dividida

- Mi madre nunca confió mucho en su buen ojo financiero y me creó una cuenta especial de banco que heredaría cumplidos los veintiún años. Imagina cuánto hay en esa cuenta son más de veinte años de inversión

-¿Algún día me dejarás acompañarte a ver a tu padre?

- No lo creo – arrancó el automóvil – pero haré algo mejor, te llevaré a mi casa… A donde crecí y viví toda mi infancia… bueno parte de ella – sonrió alegremente

&&&

Rei estuvo tentada a ir con ella pero Lita se lo impidió. Había estado tan triste después de la extraña visita que era mejor dejarla sola, hasta que ella quisiera hablar. La morena se mordió el labio nunca fue buena esperando. Se soltó de su amiga y se encaminó hacia el puerto donde la jovencita se encontraba sentada observando el paisaje

- Mina – la saludó con ánimo – pensé que ya habías superado lo nuestro

- Nunca, aún te amo – rió alegremente – pero no es eso… De hecho no te he visto con la plaga copiona ¿Qué le pasó?

- Está ocupada con la escuela – rió animadamente – dicen que polos similares se repelen… si vieras cuánto se parecen

- No es cierto

-¿Y entonces qué te pasa? ¿Quieres platicar conmigo?

- No, no es nada… pensaba y es todo… ¿Crees que William de verdad sea de la INTERPOL?

- Mina ese cuento ni tú te lo tragaste, es sólo un muchacho mentiroso al cual amas con locura

- Sí, lo amo… pero no como a ti celosita

-¡No estoy celosa!

- Lo primero que dice un celoso es que no lo es

-¡Mina! Eres insoportable. Pero hoy no me enfadaré por eso ¿Por qué me preguntas por él? ¡Él te hizo sufrir!

- No, no te pongas así – reía nerviosamente – pensaba en él… si sería verdad y yo nunca le creí porque siempre nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias y… a veces las personas no son lo que parecen

-¿Quién es esa mujer que te fue a ver?

- Mi hermana – comentó en un susurro

Ángela era su hermana mayor. Tenía diez años cuando ella nació. La diferencia de edades tan grande nunca les permitió verse como hermanas. Para Mina ella era como su segunda madre, le gustaba mandarla y regañarla por todo, era tan perfecta y ordenada que la exasperaba aún cuando era tan sólo un bebé. Ángela por su parte siempre fue una niña privilegiada, todo lo que hacía lo hacia bien, nunca falló en la escuela y cuando terminó la preparatoria se fue becada a Inglaterra a estudiar. Se volvieron a ver cuando Mina tenía trece años solamente para seguir peleando. La niña quería libertad, dejar de ser medida en comparación con esa aura de perfección e inteligencia mientras que la jovencita pedía a gritos madurara, ya era tiempo encontrara su lugar en la familia Aino.

- Me parezco mucho a mi padre sabes

- Me parece te ves más como tu madre

- No en lo físico – reía animadamente – en lo torpe… mi padre nunca fue bueno para nada, tiene un trabajo mediocre y es tan malo en todo que a veces da lástima en cambio mi madre fue modelo y cada cosa que emprendió fue brillante… Creo se casó con mi padre por pena… Yo soy como él

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Nunca haré nada bueno y eso es triste porque es difícil intentar ser siquiera la sombra de Ángela… Es por eso que no nos vemos mucho, peleamos por casi todo y la verdad no la tolero mucho, ni ella a mí… Me ofreció irme con ella

- Y no quieres

- Esta vez es diferente porque no creo que pueda ir mi vida más mal… Escapé de tía Marian, dejé la universidad, no tengo nada más que un montón de sueños y las ilusiones marchitas… Estoy cansada Rei… muy cansada

- Quédate un mes más con nosotros, yo puedo pagarte el avión a Londres

- Quién te entiende Rei Hino primero ansias que me vaya y luego que no ¡Ponte de acuerdo! – rió estrepitosamente

-¡Yo lo decía para que te sintieras mejor! Pero por mí vete cuando quieras – y Mina soltó una gran carcajada observando esa furia incontenible en los ojos negros de su amiga

&&&

Serena y Haruka se quedaron atónitas al escuchar a Lita tocar. De verdad que la señorita Yang era excelente maestra. La corredora no pudo borrar su expresión de asombro, tocaba tan bien como Michiru. Pero Lindsay no parecía muy feliz con ello. Hizo una mueca de desdén y tomó su instrumento para repetir la misma pieza pero en su forma correcta. Y así se volvió una verdadera pelea de poderes. Lita interpretaba una nueva tonada y Lindsay la repetía mostrándole el verdadero significado de perfección. La joven alta enfurecida por su arrogancia seleccionaba otra pieza aún más compleja… Los aplausos acudían con la misma intensidad a amabas.

- Ya basta ¿No crees? Debes entender niña arrogante que cualquiera puede superarte…

- Yo sé que cualquiera puede interpretar una melodía pero pocos tiene talento y chispa, tú eres una simple muchachita con suerte y punto

-¿Crees que debemos darte un trato especial por ser sorda? Lo cierto es que no hay nada de desventaja, se trata de empeño y tú eres de esas personas de poco carácter

- No pido me trates especial y si hablamos de carácter abandonar la clase de Yang no te deja muy bien parada

- Ella te prefiere, por eso sigues allí, te deja hacer lo que quieras y con ese trato especial retiene a sus brillantes alumnos… No eres mas que basura, una sombra más amparada bajo el brillo de verdaderos talentos como Michiru o Yang

-¿Y tú? Yo que sepa no estás en la orquesta presumida, o ya te llamaron para un concierto y hablo de uno de verdad no para tocar para tus bobas amigas o la cuadra de tarados en donde vives

- Vivirás en una mejor zona que yo pero eres una persona pésima… Y hasta donde sé nadie te tiene un poco de estima… Dime Lindsay de qué sirve todo tu talento cuando hasta tu propia madre te odia…

-¡Cállate!

- O me dirás que las palizas son por lo mucho que te ama

-¡Que te calles!

- Te abandonaron en un maldito orfanato y harían cualquier cosa por deshacerse de ti… Ahora dime quién es la perdedora

Y antes de poder terminar la niña la sujetó con fuerza del cuello. Sus energías comenzaron a incrementarse y sus manos comenzaron a descargar aquella ráfaga de furia sobre el cuello de Lita. El pequeño crucifijo comenzó a resplandecer. Haruka y Serena habían observado la escena atónitas pues no esperaban aquella pequeña competencia pudiera ir tan lejos. La rubia corredora se apresuró a alejar a la niña de Lita.

-¡Ya basta!

- Defiéndela… anda hazlo – golpeó con furia la pared – no soy mas que un objeto para ti o para cualquiera en este planeta – el piso comenzó a vibrar con fiereza

-¡Detente ya!

- O qué – y sin más Haruka la abofeteó con furia

- Déjate de niñerías… Pídele una disculpa a Lita, eres una malcriada… – pero esta vez no cumpliría sus caprichos. Se marchó

-¿Estás bien Lita?

- Sí – sonrió sintiendo aún esa extraña energía corriendo sobre su cuerpo – siento lo que le dije… me enfadé… lo lamento

- No te preocupes – sonrió Haruka – esa niña saca de sus casillas a cualquiera

&&&

Esa noche fuertes tormentas de nieve se desataron sobre la ciudad. Haruka y Michiru se esperaron para buscar a Lindsay pues la niña tal parecía o se dio cuenta que el crucifijo las guiaba o por otra extraña razón se lo quitó. Lo hallaron en la habitación de Kared. El niño también se unió en la búsqueda, su amiga había estado tan extraña que estaba seguro algo malo le pasó

- Ve acá – lo tomo Michiru de la oreja – quiero que me expliques qué es eso de que su madre la maltrata

- Esa mujer es una persona mala y yo no sé si la sigue maltratando, hace mucho que Lindsay dejó de hablar de ello

- Debes darte cuenta

- Yo no sé – bajó al mirada – a veces ya no la entiendo… y ella ya no quiere hablar conmigo

- Debes decirme estamos muy preocupados y creo que sabes más de lo que aparentas

Ni siquiera Melissa lograba localizarla. A su casa nunca llegó y por la actitud de su madre poco o nada le importaba si volvía. Natalie tampoco estaba pero dudaban estuviera con ella. André estaba fuera de la ciudad y eso dejaba a Kared como la única persona en quien Lindsay confiaba. Por fin el chiquillo bajó la mirada temblando

- Yo le dije que se quitara el crucifijo

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque ya no quiero que llore por ti – clavó su mirada en el piso – escapó, ahora debe estar en un tren a un lugar lejos de Tokio

-¡Qué tren!

-¡No sé! Con lo tonto que soy podía delatarla así que le pedí no me dijera y le di todos mis ahorros

-¡Dejaste que se fuera sola! Puede pasarle algo

-¡Peor que estar aquí! No lo creo – rió animadamente – a donde quiera que vaya estará mejor

-¡Maldita sea! – lo soltó – Haruka – encendió su comunicador – escapó de la ciudad y creo lleva suficiente dinero para salir del país

-¡Maldita sea con esa mocosa! Dile a tu madre que se movilice, llamen a la policía


	7. Chapter 7

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**28. Noche de disparos**

Mitche se quedó quieto observando los ojos de Amy. Ella volvió a explicarle que no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto, estaba bien y aunque estaba en una ciudad nueva y algo lejos de sus seres queridos estaba tranquila. Pero él no parecía creerle mucho. Y ella repitió no necesitaba quedarse todas las noches con ella mientras su padre regresaba de su trabajo.

- Cásate conmigo

- No – contestó la niña riendo

- Entonces múdate conmigo… Sabes te amo y sé me amas ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Henok… no lo dejaré

- Pues que venga con nosotros – gritó desesperado

- Sabes si pudiera lo hacía

- Por todos los dioses Amy, eres la criada, niñera, madre, maestra, estudiante, trabajadora, cómo no quieres estar así de enferma… No es normal y necesito, quiero y anhelo cuidarte… Vente a vivir conmigo

- No puedo dejar a mi madre

-¿Y ella si te pudo largar con su responsabilidad?

- No es eso – bajó la mirada – es que vive muy estresada y…

- Olvídalo, no te presionaré… sabes que en mi remolque cabemos los tres y me encanta Henok y a ti te amo niña preciosa

- También yo – besó sus labios con delicadeza.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo contemplando esos bellos amores que se vivían, los desamores, las tristezas y las alegrías… Mitche se estiró perezosamente, observó lo bella que se veía su niña cuando dormía, jaló la cobija y medio levantó la cabeza para ver el reloj, ya era hora de levantarse y escapar de allí como un vil ladrón de sueños. Vio a Amy sonreír, debía fingirse dormida

- Me encanta cuando haces muecas – comento la jovencita

- Me enfada la noche sea tan corta

-¿No tienes a otra? A mí no me importaría

- Pues no –sonrió – es raro pero no, tú absorbes todo mi tiempo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé, supongo porque no creí alguien como tú se podría fijar en mí

-¿Alguien como yo? – rió a carcajadas – es que los locos se juntan con los de su especie

- Tonto – lo golpeó con furia en su pecho desnudo – mejor levántate ya mi padre no tarda en llegar y no creo puedas explicar qué haces aquí

- Sí – masculló enfadado – Vente a mi remolque – buscó sus pantalones – Odio esto, me siento miserable… Y no es que sea un angelito pero quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo – se abrochó la camisa – Y Henok me encanta, amo ese niño, lo adoptamos y listo, además apuesto te mudas y ni cuenta se da tu madre

- Cállate bobo – le tiró un almohadazo que falló

&&&

Sami los había visto juntos hacía un mes y estaba tan enloquecido con la idea que decidió hacerlo su amigo. Kared iba en la misma clase que él. Era un año mayor pero su consciencia sobre sí mismo y el mundo lo dejaban en desventaja con la clase. Conocía demasiado bien al tipo de muchachos de su salón, niños privilegiados que nacieron en familias acomodadas y no debían esforzarse mucho para conseguir sus sueños. Aunque Kared era distinto en el sentido de su torpeza Sami no pudo evitar sentir esa rabia y recelo. Lo invitó a una de las fiestas esperando poder averiguar por qué salía con su hermana

- No sé –reía el pobre niño cayéndose de ebrio

- Tómate otra

- No quiero – se cayó por fin al suelo – bueno sí – reía como loco – pero ahora yo pago la botella – sacó de su cartera lo que restaba de dinero – ¿Alcanza?

- Claro Kared – rió otro chico – de haber sabido que le dan tanto para gastar, lo hubiéramos invitado desde hace mucho

- Déjalo

-¡Lindsay! – gritaba gimiendo de dolor

-¿Quién es ella? Si yo sabía que te había visto con una niña muy bonita… demasiado para que se fijara en ti… ¿Quién es?

- Lind… ¿Te gusta mi amiguita Lind? – reía y Sami se sonrojó – ¡Te gusta! Te la voy a presentar es una niña muy linda y buena, muy buena… me quería pero luego me dejó de querer. Es más espero se hagan novios

-¡Cállate no digas esas tonterías! – ya no podía esconder más su rubor – No quiero verte con mi hermana

- Por qué no, ella me ama y yo también

- Porque eres un tonto y ella necesita un mejor muchacho, alguien empezando, porque sea más grande que ella, tenga estudios y más cerebro… eres tonto y punto…

- Eso es cierto

Se sintió mal por él. Sus compañeros pensaban dejarlo en la calle tirado, ya mañana que la borrachera le pasara él se iría a casa pero Sami no quiso así que le llamó a sus padres para que vinieran por él. Kared no tenía malas intenciones con su hermana, solamente se enamoró y pretendió tener ese sueño inalcanzable, algo que él nunca se atrevió con Lindsay. La amó mucho tiempo en secreto. Habían estado en una clase extra juntos y tomaron el mismo curso de matemáticas especiales de verano, ella era también algo lenta para aprender como Kared pero tenía mucho empeño, hasta logró sacar una mejor nota que Sami en la preevaluación esa vez. Pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

- Kared – llegaba Isaac por él – Mírate cómo estás – lo levantó del piso – ahora sí que te excediste. Muchas gracias muchacho por llamarme es la primera vez que sale a una fiesta así y creo no supo los límites – sonrió observando a su hijo perdido en e l alcohol

- En realidad no creo deba volver a salir con nosotros… Porque él no tuvo la culpa, le dimos de beber demasiado y… Lo sentimos señor Sinclair

- Oh no te preocupes – sonrió el hombre – son cosas que pasan, y se deben vivir… Como sea me da gusto salga y tenga amigos es un muchacho muy solitario

- Sí señor

-¡Papá! – gritó animado

- No te vayas a… Demasiado tarde. Muchas gracias

- No hay nada qué agradecer señor…

&&&

Se iría con Ángela. Fue a su hotel para preparar los detalles. Ella estaba ocupada al teléfono terminando unos asuntos. Mina hojeó los papeles un tanto aburrida de esperarla y no poder ni siquiera encender el televisor. Se fijó en la foto que tenía en una carpeta gris. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente dándose cuenta que se trataba de William

- Listo , disculpa la interrupción

-¿Quién es él?

- Ah, es William Larost… Está reportado como desaparecido desde hace un año… Su padre era un político importante que intentaba detener el narcotráfico en Inglaterra, emprendió algunas maniobras peligrosas que pusieron en jaque al crimen organizado y lo asesinaron junto con su familia hace dos años… William fue el único sobreviviente, hasta hace un año que desapareció, creemos que pudo haberlo raptado Sorvakov

- No, eso no es cierto

-¿Lo conoces Mina?

- No. Sabes recordé que tengo algo muy urgente, pero regresaré después

-¡Espera Mina! – la sujetó del brazo con fuerza – si sabes donde está debes decirnos, está en un grave peligro y Sorvakov es un hombre de cuidado, no pueden estar jugando con él

- Yo no sé nada… Solo me apreció muy guapo, es todo

Sabía que William le mentía pero nunca creyó que su historia llegara a esos niveles. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hotel donde él se hospedaba.

- Lo siento señorita esta mañana pagó su cuenta y se marchó

-¿No dijo a donde?

Marcó desesperada a su móvil. Esperó pero él nunca contestó. Recorrió los barrios bajos de Tokio esperando verlo por allí intentado aparentar ser un mafioso. Y por fin lo encontró. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo afuera de unos viejos edificios. Su primera reacción fue correr a él para abrazarlo fuertemente

-¿Qué haces aquí Mina?

-¡Tonto! ¿Por qué te fuiste así del Hotel?

- Es que la INTERPOL decidió moverme sabes…

-¡No mientas! Lo sé todo – gritó desesperada – sé que eres William Larost, el hijo de…

-¡Cállate! – le tapó la boca y la arrastró hasta el callejón más oscuro que encontró – no digas esas necedades, no entiendes Mina

- Qué no entiendo ¿Pretendes un suicidio? Te matarán si te descubren

-¡Esto es mi asunto!

- Se convirtió en mío también cuando decidiste involucrarme y lo que te pase a ti me pasará también a mí. Ahora dime qué pretendes

- Voy a matar esta noche a Nicolás Sorvakov – y sus ojos se llenaron de esa ira que predice el caos

- No puedes, podemos decirle a la policía y…

- Lo siento Mina pero no puedo permitirte correr riesgos conmigo – y dicho esto puso un pañuelo previamente humedecido con un somnífero.

La jovencita se quedó tendida en sus brazos inconciente. William la contempló con nostalgia, esa edad tendría su hermana y tal vez sería así como ella si no hubiera sido por Sorvakov. Apretó los puños furiosos, esta noche cobraría una cuenta pendiente con el viejo.

&&&

Llovía intensamente en la pequeña ciudad. Isaac caminaba con su sombrilla en mano, era un día perfecto para pasear y el único que tendría ese mes para sentirse libre. Siguió su camino hasta la casa de Haruka. Tocó el timbre.

-¿Se le perdió algo?

- Qué malos modales tienes – rió Isaac – como sé no responderás a mi llamado decidí venir

-¿Eso me debe alagar? – sonrió con burla

- Bueno hiciste que me bajara de mi trono, eso ya es algo a tu favor… Aunque no vengo a verte a ti… ¿Está aquí mi hija?

- Sí pero no para ti ¿Qué deseas?

- Primero pasar, si no te has fijado llueve a cántaros y me estoy mojando, el ser un Dios no evita que me enferme sabes… Y puedo morirme antes de tiempo – Haruka se retiró de la puerta y con la mano le indicó tenía el camino libre para entrar – ahora, supe que se les perdió cierta niña un tanto irascible y confundida… Pobrecita, siempre fue una buena niña hasta que llegó a tus manitas divinas – rió animadamente – ¿Puedes llamar a mi hija?

- No, dime qué quieres

- No te diré si no la llama. Ah ya te estás enojando… te hará daño ser tan malhumorada, eso es muy malo – meneó la cabeza haciendo ese ruido molesto con la lengua – me preocupa Lindsay, ella tiene un destino que cumplir pero está tan confundida que temo le pase algo malo… Hubiera ido con Melissa para pedir su ayuda pero no creo sea la persona indicada para esto… Es una criatura hermosa esa niña ¿Sabes que fue mi contraparte quien le escogió el nombre? Fue tan lindo verla bendecirla ¡Ay qué cursilerías!

-¿Por qué siempre te refieres al otro dios como a una mujer?

- No me digas que sigues creyendo que tu padre es el otro Dios… De verdad que eres un crío tonto… Como sea, sé donde está Lindsay, Isaac en su bruta humanidad la encontró por error, prometió guardarle su secreto pero no es bueno guardando nada y antes que se lo diga a Melissa mejor decírselo a Michiru ¿No lo crees?

- Dime dónde esta y vete

- No, se lo diré a ella, de escoger que esté contigo a Melissa me voy por mi esposa

- Si te dejo hablar con Michiru prométeme fingir que eres Isaac

- Hecho, no tengo ganas de explicar mi vida a esa niña malcriada – y Haruka se fue a buscarla – no sacó tú inteligencia – musitó para sí – pero sí tu belleza y necedad… Qué lastima no la viste crecer

-¡Encontraste a Lindsay! – llegó corriendo Michiru

- Sí, por error, me pidió no dijera nada y juré lo haría pero no creo sea buena idea es aniña ande rodando por allí… Se ve mal y está algo perturbada…

-¡Dime donde está!

&&&

Hotaru jugaba feliz con Artemis. Estaba contando mientras el gato se escondía cuando ambos oyeron un fuerte ruido. Corrieron para ver qué había sucedido. Rió animadamente observando que su hermano mayor, Bruno, se había caído de otro árbol cercano a donde jugaban. De inmediato el gato se erizó creyendo que el chiquillo los espiaba.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? ¡Es un pajarito! ¿Ahora te gusta cazar aves indefensas?

- No es eso tonta – se levantó del piso adolorido – estaba intentando regresarlo a su nido pero fallé al subir

-¡Qué tonto eres! – le arrebató el pequeño pajarito – es tan fácil

- Espera te vas a caer

-¿Apuestas?

Y con una habilidad increíble subió hasta la rama donde estaba el nido. Bruno fue detrás de ella asustado y alerta del momento en que resbalara para sujetarla. La niña depositó al pequeño en su nido y entonces se dio cuenta lo alto que había llegado en su titánica misión. Comenzó a llorar aterrada

- Te lo dije

-¿Y ahora cómo me bajo?

- Pues si quieres te ayudo puedo guiarte

-¿Y si me caigo?

- La otra opción es llamar a mi madre y entonces sí a ambos nos irá muy mal

- Elegir entre la muerte segura – se fijaba en lo lejos que estaba el piso – o linchada por una madrastra ¡Auxilio!

- Espera, podemos decirle a Setsuna

-¡Sí! Ve y dile que me baje ¡No mejor no te vayas porque me da miedo quedarme solita aquí arriba!

- Tu gato puede cuidarte ¿Verdad Artemis?

- Miau

Y Bruno se marchó. Tardó tanto que el gato y Hotaru ya habían creído los abandonó. Se alegró de verlo llegar con Setsuna. La mujer casi se muere del susto al ver qué tan alto estaba la chiquilla. Se rascó la cabeza inquieta y por fin se decidió, subiría por ella. Bruno levantó la ceja divertido, no estaba vestida para tal proeza y dudaba supiera cómo trepar un árbol

-¿Tienes otra solución?

- Sí, que se deja caer y la atrapamos

-¡Estás loco! – gritó la chiquilla aferrada al árbol

- Voy por ti Hotaru, no te sueltes

- Ni que fuera Bruno

Se arriscó la faldita, dejó los tacones y comenzó a subir. El niño hubiera reído hasta morir si no estuviera tan tenso pensando que Hotaru se caería. Era la escena más graciosa y conmovedora jamás vista. Setsuna se esforzó mucho en llegar hasta Hotaru. La sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y ella comenzó a llorar creyendo se caería. Entre grititos y lágrimas bajaban hasta que la mujer resbaló y cayeron al piso.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chiquillo asustado

La dama del tiempo protegió a Hotaru con su cuerpo. Ahora estaba a salvo. La niña se abrazó a ella llorando como un niño pequeño, besó sus mejillas agradeciéndole la salvara.

- Y ya no vuelvas a subirte tan alto

- Gracias – se abrazó a su cuello con fervor

&&&

Llovía mucho. Sus zapatos quedaron embarrados de lodo al igual que su vestido, pero ya casi llegaba y cualquier cosa valía la pena por volverla a ver. Se introdujo al callejón donde la había visto. Trabajaba en un pequeño restaurante, estaba en la calle barriendo. Apenas la vio se quedó pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Quiso correr pero la impresión no le dio tiempo de reaccionar

- No te vayas – la sujetó Michiru

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte… Estaba muy preocupada por ti… Y Kared te extraña

- Sí, he olvidado escribirle. Ya casi termina mi turno, si quieres pasa y tómate algo, podemos platicar en cuanto termine

- Esta bien

Se veía muy perturbada y asustada. En su mirada leía esa infinita soledad y tristeza. Nunca notó que su carácter cambiara como le dijo Yang o la propia Melissa, la niña estaba tan fuera de control que era difícil predecir sus reacciones. La observó atenta temiendo que en un descuido escapara.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

-¿Rentaste un departamento?

- Es un cuarto muy feo en realidad – sonrió alegremente

- No puedes estar así sabes

- Y qué – se encogió de hombros

Era un cuarto sucio y lleno de cucarachas así como otras alimañas. Le buscó un lugar más o menos decente para que se sentara y ella se tendió en la cama observando el techo. Michiru le ofreció la comida que le llevaba.

-¿Por qué escapaste?

- No sé – rió observando sus ojos – es más linda la azotea – y con un ademán la invitó a fuera – Puedes ver la ciudad

-¿Confías en mí?

- Sí – sonrió – Natalie me dijo que mi madre me llevaría a una Institución especial donde ya no saldría nunca… Creo eso me asustó, luego discutí con esa niña tan pesada y ya no supe… Qué tonta soy ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué querría tu madre encerrarte?

- No sé – volvió a sonreír – he intentado pensar en cómo regresar pero no tengo idea qué hacer o decir…

- Vine por ti… Kared te extraña

- Supongo

Arreció la tormenta cuando regresaban a Tokio. Michiru se estacionó en un Motel. El clima volvía peligroso el viaje. Pasarían allí la noche y ya mañana regresarían a casa. Miró a Lindsay de reojo, se veía tan asustada y es que parecía un cachorro indefenso, mojada, hambrienta y con esa mirada melancólica. La tomó de la mano para besarla en ambas mejillas. Ella frunció el ceño como respuesta y la violinista rió pensando que equivocada estaba. Haruka no era la persona más recelosa de Tokio.

- Me voy a cambiar – dijo la niña yéndose al baño

- Esta bien – comenzaba a marcar al móvil de Haruka – Está conmigo, se ve extraña… ¿Qué crees que le pase?

- No sé – contestó entre suspiros

- Te llamé hace una hora y no contestaste

- Estaba ocupada – rió con cierta picardía

-¿Sabes lo que te costará una infidelidad?

- Sí – musitó respirando profundamente como si contuviera un sentimiento

-¿Estás ocupada?

- Un poco. Ya que vengan platicaré con esa niña – y otro suspiro escapó, esta vez más profundo

- Dime qué te costará una infidelidad

- Tú – rió con burla – ¿Necesitas algo?

- Llamaba para decirte que llegaré hasta mañana – silencio

- Ah

-¿No me preguntarás por qué?

- No ¿Quieres lo haga?

- No, mejor para mí así no debo mentir

- Como quieras… ¿sabes lo que te costará una infidelidad?

- Déjame pensar quedar al parejo contigo – y le colgó

Su mirada colérica se clavo en el móvil. No podía engañarla y quizá por eso no hizo la pregunto crucial. Bastaba de Haruka, que hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida. Desvió la vista encontrándose con los inquietos ojos de Lindsay. La niña le sonrió y con una muequita de desprecio la animó a no darle importancia a esas tonterías.

-¿Me dirás que tienes?

- Si tu me dices qué te puso de mal genio sí

- Haruka

- Bien. Tú

-¿Yo? ¿Te he hecho algo malo?

- No, la verdad es que lo pensé mucho y creo no puedo perder nada si te lo digo ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que te quiero? Yo creo no… Me desprecias y cuando se te da la gana me tratas bien. Pero si escapé fue por mi madre, no te apures por eso… Te amo Michiru, con todo el corazón y no espero me correspondas o algo por el estilo es sólo que esperaba por lo menos fueras mi amiga y no lo hago bien, no logro nada

- Eres mi amiga. También te quiero Lind

- A veces no lo parece… Y últimamente todo te interesa menos yo… Y eso es… triste…

- Tú tampoco tienes idea lo mucho que te quiero – masculló bajando la mirada – he estado trabajando mucho para poner un restaurante… Sé que ese es tu sueño y quiero ayudarte, que puedas trabajar de Chef y estudiar para cumplirlo pero si te largas de Tokio no puedo hacer mucho

-¿Compraste un restaurante?

- Es una inversión, de hecho cooperaron todos… Pero igual pretendo un día puedas adquirirlo para que sea tuyo

-¿Y con qué dinero? Mi padre me desheredará ¿lo sabes?

- Y qué, eres excelente chef y puedes ganar tu propio dinero… Es un lugar pequeño pero de ti dependerá crezca, aún eres menor de edad así que estará a mi nombre y tómalo como un préstamo, en cuanto seas mayor será tuyo… Y sobre desheredarte no te preocupes tanto, sucede cuando pretendes perseguir tus sueños

-¿Te desheredaron?

- Sí – rió alegremente – y dudo que yo pueda heredar algo de la fortuna Sinclair, sabes que a estas alturas el heredero universal sigue siendo Kared, ni Melissa ha movido un dedo para hacerme parte de esa familia… Pero no me importa… Y tampoco te debe interesar a ti

- Supongo – rió alegremente – te amo de verdad. Me encantas – se sentó cerca de ella – y he estado enamorada de ti

- Ya no digas nada – posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios – te tardaste sabes

Y sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasiones encontradas. Michiru se aferró a su cuerpo desesperada creyendo que al amanecer la perdería. Lindsay descargó en ese delicado beso todo el romance y amor que le guardó por tanto tiempo. Poco a poco el móvil cayó de las manos de la joven violinista hasta que el ruido de su caída terminó con el silencio. Una pequeña chispa ecléctica surgió de ese beso. La descarga recorrió ambos cuerpos produciendo destellos en ellos. Las luces se fueron y en ese silencio y oscuridad continuaron besándose, ajenas a todo cuanto en el mundo exterior sucediera.

&&&

Mina Aino tenía desaparecida dos días. Rei había enloquecido y desesperada trataba de recordar si algo en es último día que la vio pudo haber estado mal. No, Mina no huyó, algo malo le sucedió. Lita y ella acudieron al hotel de Ángela, ella ya les esperaba. Tenía los ojos rojos del llanto y desvelo de esos terribles días. Estaba a punto de llamar a sus padres para informarles sobre Mina pero Lita le aconsejó esperar un poco más

- Esta es la foto, tuve que pedir de nuevo el archivo

-¡William! – gritaron las jovencitas – ha estado con Mina, dijo que venía de Inglaterra y lo presume como su novio – continuó Lita – Algo muy malo le pasó

- No puede ser, seguramente fue advertirle la policía lo buscaba ¡Dios! Cómo pude ser tan ingenua, tenía esa mirada temeraria… ¡Irán a ajustar cuentas con Sorvakov!

Y no estaba lejos de la verdad. Ya unas noches atrás se le escapó pero hoy sería distinto, estaba tan cerca que saboreaba ya la dulce venganza. William pasó tantas noches imaginado ese delicioso momento que hoy su ánimo estaba más que efusivo. Le quitó la mordaza a Mina y le invitó un poco de su pay pero la chica enfadada volteó el rostro a otro lado

-¿Cuánto más piensas tenerme aquí?

- Hasta que mate a Sorvakov. No voy a permitir eches a perder todo

- Esto es un secuestro sabes

- No me importa ¡Él mato a mi familia y es hora pague!

-¿Crees que una venganza los devolverá a la vida? Lo único que conseguirás es que te maten también a ti

- Te ves mejor calladita – y de nuevo le puso la mordaz – volveré en la madrugada, cuando halla matado a Sorvakov y podrás irte a casa… te lo prometo

Estuvo puntual esperando por él pero nunca llegó. Apagó su cigarro viendo que ya casi amanecía y la tormenta había arreciado. Quizás el clima le habría echo cambiar de idea. Caminaba lentamente cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Preparó su arma.

-¡William! – gritó una voz varonil

-¡Quién eres!

- Tengo un mensaje de Sorvakov niño tonto… Deja de interferir en sus asuntos, hoy arruinaste un gran negocio

- Dile que venga en persona a decírmelo – rió animadamente – ¿o qué me tiene tanto miedo?

- No, ésta es la primera advertencia, la próxima te volaré los sesos – dicho esto sacó del auto a Mina – Qué linda es tu amiguita… es una lástima que ahora sea propiedad de Sorvakov

-¡Suéltala! – gritó furioso. Corrió a ella pero dos hombres fornidos le impidieron continuar. El primero lo tumbó de un golpe

- Debiste seguir con tu vida niño. Tienes amigas muy hermosas, de buena gana me la quedaba para mí

-¡No lo permitiré! – disparó acertando en el hombro del hombre

Los otros dos corrieron para desarmarlo pero William fue más hábil y de una patada se quitó a ambos. Se fue hasta el líder. Lo sujetó con fuerza apuntando a su cabeza.

- Diles que no se acerquen o te mato

- Atrás, obedezcan

- Vas a soltar a Mina y me llevarás con Sorvakov

-¿Quieres morir?

-¡No es tu problema imbécil!

- No claro que no – sangraba mucho

- Detente ya – gritó Mina – no lograrás nada matando a Sorvakov, eso no devolverá a nadie a la vida… ¡Detente!

- Vete Mina, esto no es asunto tuyo

-¡Lo es!

Y en medio de la discusión ninguno notó que uno de los hombres fornidos sacaba un arma. El disparo sonó. William estaba de lado sin tener una visión clara de su tirador y Mina aun en el piso. En una proeza veloz la jovencita corrió a protegerlo. El sonido terminó y en el suelo quedaron los dos muchachos. Las sirenas se escuchaban ya, la policía estaría allí en unos minutos más.

- Vamonos señor

- No, este mocoso me las debe

-¡Señor! – gimió viendo su fin

-¡Mina! – gritaba desesperado viendo cómo la jovencita se desangraba en sus brazos – Mina no te mueras, resiste un poco por favor

- Prométemelo, prométemelo que terminarás con esto… La venganza nunca te llevará a nada bueno

- No te mueras, por favor resiste un poco más

-¡Morirás! – escuchó el gatillo que se disparaba sobre su cabeza.

Se aferró al cuerpo de la jovencita cerrando los ojos, éste era el desenlace de su vida. Esperó por ese intenso dolor que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos observando a otras Sailors frente a él. Una de ellas, la que vestía de color rojo, golpeaba con furia al hombre mientras la otra detenía los otros dos que pretendían huir.

-¡Mina! – gritó Sailor Marts

- Perdóname Rei – musitó escupiendo sangre

- No digas nada boba – lloraba sujetando su mano


	8. Chapter 8

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**Los dos cristales restantes**

Amy no le disgustaba la idea de vivir con Mitche, esperaría para marcharse con él en cuanto la guerra de sucesión terminara. Le pediría como recompensa al Ángel le devolviera su libertad. Acaba de regresar apenas y su madre ya le había encomendado trabajo, estaba contenta de saberla cubriendo el turno de noche, nunca le gustó tanto estar sola en casa. Se acomodó de nuevo para abrazarlo, aún falta mucho para amanecer. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento se abría, saltó fuera de la cama aterrada y con un brusco movimiento despertó a Mitche

- La puerta

-¿Un ladrón?

- Los ladrones no tienen llaves – renegó la chiquilla – es mi mamá

- Dios y ahora cómo me escapo – se levantó de la cama medio desnudo dando vueltas por doquier – Dios esto no le simpatizará de por sí me odia… Lo tengo, me saldré por la ventana

-¡Mitche! – ¿No recordaría estaban a una altura impresionante? – Usa las escaleras de emergencia, haré tiempo para que salgas por la puerta de emergencia

Salió al encuentro de su madre, la mujer estaba un poco molesta, había tenido una mala noche y dos cirugías canceladas por falta de espacio. Ella maldijo mientras repetía que era tan buen cirujano como… Pero Amy ya no escuchó veía a su novio pasarse a la habitación de Henok, desde allí también podía llegar a las escaleras de emergencia. Movió la cabeza en negativa ¿No se daba cuenta se mataría? Por lo que sabía de sus andanzas no era la primera vez escapaba así, claro que siempre era de un marido furioso al que temía y no a su suegra. Rió y su madre la observó con preocupación

- Oh sí qué mal le dieran la sala al cretino ese – desvió la atención

- Como si fuera mejor cirujano que yo – se reía con saña

- Bueno mami, ve a bañarte mientras te preparo una rica cena

- Veré a Henok

-¡No! – gritó aterrada – Lo despertarás y entonces llorará toda la noche, si vieras qué latoso estuvo hoy, mejor lo ves al rato, apenas pude dormirlo

- Como quieras – ya iba a su habitación cuando su madre volteó a verla – Dile al estúpido ese que puede matarse y a ti más te vale no quedar embarazada ¿Así me pagas mis esfuerzos? No eches tu vida a perder con un bebé como yo… No lo permitiré… Y ese hombre la pagará caro si lo veo cerca de ti así que más vale termines cualquier amistad con él

Amy se quedó petrificada, hasta derramó el café ¿cómo lo supo su madre? Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. La mujer ya se había metido a bañar, ella se asomó por la ventana del niño observando Mitche estaba a salvo y en pleno descenso. ¿Cómo lo supo? Y mejor aún ¿la escuchó bien? La vida de una persona no se echaba a perder con un hijo, frunció el ceño y molesta golpeó la mesa que al momento se le dobló la pata y se quedó inclinada tirando cuanto tenía encima de ella.

Haruka se recostó a su lado y terminó riendo como una loca. Michiru abrió los ojos extrañada de su repentino buen humor. Encendió la lámpara de noche y se quedó atentan observando sus ojos para saber si había tomado de nuevo o estaba ingiriendo algún tipo de drogas. Ella negó con la cabeza, se acomodó en su pecho invitándola a la calma.

- Pensaba

-¿Y qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada pensaba – se quedó quieta – nunca he entendido por qué Dios se refiere a su contraparte por el término femenino… Y ahora lo sé… Mi padre no es el otro Dios

-¿Ah no? – se quedó perpleja

- No, así que yo nunca rompí el complejo equilibrio del universo – volvió a reír animadamente – Mi madre lo era, eso explicaría por qué se refiera a su contraparte como ella… Lo gracioso es que "ella" murió hace muchos años… Cuando yo nací ¿Eso también me convierte en culpable? Digo si no hubiera nacido el mundo seguiría su equilibrio – volvió a reír enloquecida – de una u otra forma termino siendo la culpable… ¡Ah qué mal! Con lo que me encanta vivir

- En ese caso el mundo debió haber colapsado hace mucho tiempo ¿No crees que algo más interfirió?

- Sí, tu madre… esa mujer tiene un secreto muy oscuro… Y Lindsay, ¿puedes explicar cómo un Dios necesita un tributo tan costoso para un ser humano?

- No sé – ahora era Michiru la que reía – eso nos deja fuera del juego…

- Sí, nada tenemos que ver, hagamos lo que hagamos siempre pasará lo mismo. Necesitamos los dos cristales restantes, si no se activan no puedo encontrarlos… Tu cumpleaños está cerca

-¡Nuestro!

- Como sea y necesitamos ascender ese día al trono juntas o esto será un caos

-¿Y si te dijera que sigo sin querer hacerlo?

- Pero lo harás así que no importa que pienses ahora

-¡Malvada! – la golpeó con furia con la almohada – Cómo no te importa lo que opine o desee

- Hueles a ella – se recargó de nuevo en su pecho. Cerró los ojos

Michiru se mordió el labio. Con temor acarició su cabello rubio cenizo y besó su cabeza. Haruka comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Mañana tendría un día duro, conocería la vida de Haruka antes de que se conocieran y quizá así entendería cómo perdió el rumbo. Pero pasara lo que pasara no la dejaría porque aún la amaba con la misma intensidad de antaño.

- Qué harás si te soy infiel

- Nada, no me interesa – musitó la rubia entre sueños – me amas más a mí ¿no es así? O no regresarías a mí

- Haruka – musitó preocupada – lo siento de verdad

-¿El qué? – abrió los ojos – ¿Me dejaste de amar? – y ella meneó la cabeza – entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ninguno – bajó la mirada sintiéndose muy culpable – ¿Me eres infiel?

-¿Quieres escuchar la respuesta?

- No, mejor olvídalo – y besó sus labios saboreando el anhelo y deseo

Mina estaba delicada de salud apenas ayer había salido de observación y esperaban darla de alta hasta dentro de un mes. Ángela ya había hecho los trámites necesarios para que en cuanto estuviera bien podérsela llevar a Londres con ella. William tuvo que ser llevado a Inglaterra en un complejo de seguridad donde estaría hasta que Sorvakov fuera capturado. Esa noche terrible cayó su mano derecha así que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara.

- Tienes dos policías afuera cuidándote – comentó Serena entusiasmada – pareces persona importante – y Rei la pellizcó con furia

- No le digas eso que no ves le aterra la policía

- Sí, creo me siento en peligro – jadeaba pues le costaba mucho trabajo articular palabra alguna

- No hables, descansa – la animó Darien – ahora señoritas vámonos, es tarde y Mina debe descansar

- Vendré al rato – le musitó Rei a su oído

Hoy era la primera presentación de Lita. No podían creer que se estuviera convirtiendo en una talentosa violinista. Hasta el incrédulo Orión decidió asistir pensando que tal vez era una broma macabra del destino. Pero a Serena no le hacía feliz la nueva Lita. Anhelaba que volviera hacer esa joven dulce y tierna preocupada por ellas. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a Mina y su carácter se volvió tan arrogante. No había día en que no peleara con Lindsay

- Qué gusto verlas – saludó Lita a las recién llegadas

- Decidimos madrugar, no podemos llegar tarde al evento del año

- Pasen por favor – invitó uno de los empleados

- Lita, ¿no estás nerviosa?

- No, soy muy buena y lo verán ahora

¿Cómo una persona cambiaba tanto? La niña de coletas se rascó la cabeza pero la pregunta quedó en el olvido cuando vio a su querido Kared. Corrió a él y se aferró a su brazo balanceándolo de forma graciosa. Darien frunció el ceño molesto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. También el chiquillo se sintió a disgusto con él en la presentación. Sonrió con cierta amargura y se llevó a su novia lejos

- Es muy celosos – comentó el joven a Rei

- No es para menos, tú le hiciste mucho daño a Serena-

- No podemos mandar en el corazón

- Ya lo sé – contestó enfadada – iré a ver a Lita

Lita se veía espectacular. Nunca fue tan popular ni admirada. No podía estar un momento a solas, siempre había alguien que quería escucharla, verla, admirarla. Hasta recibía cartas de amor. Su vida tomó un giro sorprendente y de la antigua niña inocente y sin muchas expectativas no quedaba nada. Hoy tenía todo para triunfar. Su mirada se clavó en Lindsay, acaba de entrar al recito acompañada de Haruka. Se veía tan hermosa como un ángel.

- Qué mal compartamos escenario – musitó como primer saludo

- Bien ¿Querías competir no?

- Por supuesto que no – rió animadamente la niña – yo no ocupo competir contigo… Entre tú y yo hay una enorme brecha de diferencia

-¿Y como cuál diferencia? – la respuesta, ese gesto despectivo que tanto usaba con ella

- No te enfades – se rascó Haruka la nariz – está nerviosa y sabes le encanta fastidiar

-¡Que fastidie a su abuelita!

- Sí – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – suerte preciosa

- Gracias – se sonrojó notablemente

Se fueron al camerino para alistar los últimos detalles. Allí les esperaba ya Michiru. Cuando Lindsay pasó cerca de Darien éste sintió una poderosa energía corriendo en el ambiente, como si algo se hubiera activado ante su sola presencia.

-¿Lo sentiste también? – musitó Orión subiendo a su hombro

-¿Qué es esa niña?

- El alma de los condenados

-¿Cómo?

- Después de la presentación de Lita necesitamos hablar, el tiempo de que conozcas la verdad ha llegado príncipe

- Es mi impresión – interrumpió Kared – pero Lita parece clon de Michiru

-¡No es cierto! – le riñó Serena – ¿Verdad que no Darien?

- Pues… La verdad no sé

No se había fijado mucho. La observó con cuidado y para su desventura debía darle la razón al muchacho. Parecía una pequeña copia de Michiru Kaioh, se vestía de forma similar, sus movimientos eran muy semejantes y hasta el peinado; el color de cabello y la altura era la única diferencia. Ahora estaba despidiéndose de Haruka y hasta en esos movimientos se veían idénticas.

- Creo un poco

- Bueno es que se ha vuelto una hermosa niña y muy elegante

Y el concierto dio inicio. Los estudiantes salieron para presentarse. La primera pieza fue interpretada por Lindsay Castelo. El príncipe pudo sentir ese llamado, su energía equilibraba las fuerzas de la naturaleza y si no se equivocaba estaba intentando despertar algo más en el mundo con su melodía. Se levantó de su asiento para buscar al gato, ya no aguardaría más por esa charla.

- Todo está preparado príncipe, debe convencer a Serena que le de el cristal de Plata… Ella no podrá enfrentar al Heredero y tan sólo faltan tres cristales por activarse

- Cada cristal es un pedazo de la divinidad de Dios, un poder celestial que va más allá del entendimiento humano – continuó Andrómeda – y entonces el Heredero subirá al trono, es decir, Michiru Kaioh

- En un mes más cumplirá veintiún año creemos que ese será el día de la guerra de sucesión

- Pero Michiru no es hija única ¿Cómo saben que no será Kared el que inicie la guerra? ¿Por qué lo dejan estar con Serena?

-¿Estar con Serena?

- Eso no lo sabe Orión – masculló Luna un poco preocupada por la reacción que el gato tendría – es que no creí fuera necesario separarlos aún, ella no corre peligro y yo la vigilo siempre que salen juntos

-¡Explíquenme! – gimió el gato

- Después – musitó la gata – no creemos Kared pueda usurpar el trono… Es extraño pero su energía siempre se mantiene en el mismo nivel como si nada de lo que afecta al resto de su familia pudiera tocarlo

- Tal vez sea la conexión con Serena

-¡Artemis!

- Nunca me invitan – lloriqueaba – he estado investigando y pudiera ser que nuestra princesa equilibre el poder divino en Kared, si existe en él. Nunca estuvo contemplado dos herederos así que pudo haber nacido normal

La plática fue interrumpida por los gritos provenientes del salón de conciertos. Corrieron a ver qué ocurría. Todos los invitados habían caído al piso, en el centro del sitio el poderoso Ángel Negro sujetaba a Kimiro Yang con una de sus garras y con la otra buscaba expulsara el cristal que estaba alojado en ella desde hacía tantos años

-¡Detente! – suplicaba Lindsay – Yo te lo daré

-¡Cállate mocosa! – y de su boca expulsó una fuerte energía que la impactó contra la pared

-¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia!

-¡Fuego de Marte!

Y el cristal por fin estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Resplandecía como ningún otro había hecho antes. Los pequeños destellos cegaron a los presentes y Tuxedo aprovechó para robarlo. El Ángel furioso se lanzó contra él. De sus garras desprendió varias bolas de energía haciendo que el joven cayera al piso

- No se metan humanos, esto es entre Dios y yo – apretó la mano haciendo que los destellos del cristal cesaran

- Espera por favor – suplicó Sailor Moon – Te podemos ayudar, déjame darte un poco de paz y podrás ser normal

-¿Y crees lo quiero? ¡Ilusa!

Sus alas se extendieron para después sacudirse provocando fuertes vientos. El techo se abrió dejándolo en libertad para ir al cielo. Sailor Moon gritó pidiendo la escuchara y Júpiter descargó su potente rayo sobre la criatura. Demasiado tarde, estaba ya muy lejos para poderle hacer algún daño

-¡La nave! – gritó Artemis observando entre las nubes a la Estrella

- También vino por el cristal ¿Quién manipula esa cosa?

- No sé Sailor Júpiter pero será mejor protejamos a la princesa… No permitiremos se lleve el cristal de plata

- Señorita Yang – corrió Lindsay desesperada – Por favor hábleme

-¿Qué pasó? – musitaba volviendo en sí

Mina tenía razón y eso le preocupaba, el mundo debería estar muy mal. La verdad era que ella perdió el rumbo, el cariño e idolatría que sentía por sus padres la llevaron al punto de cegarse. Se vivía una sola vez, no volvería a ser joven ni tener otra oportunidad ¿Por qué no irse con Mitche? Henok no era suyo y ya era hora que sus padres se hicieran responsables de sus errores ¿No le llamó así su madre a los hijos? ¡A ella! pero la decisión la tomó hacía unas horas, cuando su madre la abofeteó a fuera de los laboratorios. Estaba platicando con Mitche y ella llegó solamente para llamarla "una cualquiera". Terminó de empacar mientras el niño seguía llorando pues quería ir con ella. Volvió a explicarle que debía irse. Miró a todos lados, ya no quedaba nada, deseó con fervor poderse llevar a su hermanito con ella pero eso solamente dificultaría su salida, lo besó en ambas mejillas y esperó por su madre. Cinco, cuatro, tres… la puerta se abrió

-¿Te vas de viaje? No sabía la universidad tuviera algún congreso

- Me voy definitivamente – y la señora se quedó perpleja, observó a su hija intentado averiguar si le jugaba una mala pasada o intentaba vengarse por lo de esa tarde

-¿A dónde?

- Me voy con Mitche… En cuanto termine el semestre nos casaremos, por lo menos al civil y me encantaría estuvieras ahí… con papá y Henok

-¿Te vas? ¿Y él te mantendrá?

- No lo sé pero es hora viva mi vida madre y no la tuya – se colgó su pesada maleta al hombro

- Si te vas no pienso ayudarte en nada , olvídate de entrar al hospital, estudios en el extranjero, que te pague la carrera o lo que deseas

- Lo siento madre, pero eso nunca me ha detenido, lo hizo el amor que te tenía… esa espera por el sueño de un día… qué más da, ojala no cometas los mismos errores con Henok

-¡Amy! – gritó enfadada

Pero la joven ya había tomado su decisión. Salió de los edificios para abrazar a Mitche sin poder evitar el llanto. Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba en sus rozadas mejillas, un día las cosas cambiarían y su madre se daría cuenta que debía dejarla vivir su vida. Se separó de su hermosa niña para limpiar sus lágrimas y besar sus bellos ojos. Bromeó buscando hacerla reír: ahora viviría en un remolque y en un tiempo más viajarían por todo Tokio en su pequeña casa rodante, ella rió. Era tiempo del cambio.

El mes del amor y la amistad se había ido. Lita seguía pensando en ese hermoso catorce de febrero que Haruka le regaló. La invitó a salir por iniciativa propia, la llevó a ese hermoso sitio que tanto les gustaba y le regaló unas rosas, esas que tanto le fascinaban. Lita por su parte le había cocinado un pequeño pastel y unos dulces tradicionales. Pero eso ya había pasado y ahora soñaba con otro día tan especial

- Te ves rara – musitó Orión – pareces tonta

- No es cierto – se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta suspirando por amores imposible

-¿Saldrás con esa mocosa?

-¿Haruka? No, está ocupada… con Michiru

- O alguna de sus amantes – rió el animalito buscando provocarla – vamos por qué debía tener un solo amor si es toda una divinidad ¿O Cómo le llamaste el otro día?

-¡Déjame en paz! – y sin más le lanzó un almohadazo

- Yo decía – miró la ventana – Nunca entendí qué tiene de especial el catorce de febrero

-¿No te lo explicó Luna o Andrómeda?

- Después de esa mirada romántica y sus cursilerías me llamaron gato tonto y me echaron del club

-¿Club?

- Andrómeda fundó un club "Solo para gatos" a veces va el Artetonto pero igual nos divertimos… Estábamos tan solos… Y ahora que nos tenemos por lo menos ya no nos sentimos desamparados

- Estás muy melancólico

- Es que te extraño – se recargó en ella ronroneando – eres la única de las Scouts que me quiere y te extraño… Ocupas todo tu día en lucir elegante, aprender violín, escultura, pintura, etc.… Y Buscar que esa persona especial te ame… Cuando yo te amo tanto

- Pero no es lo mismo – acarició su pelaje – quiero un amor diferente… de pareja… No entenderías Orión, vives para cumplir tu destino

-¿Y podemos hacer algo mejor?

- Amar – masculló mirando esa hermosa Luna – llueve

Tocaron a la puerta. Lita se levantó de la cama para abrir. Allí estaba, mojada y con esa sonrisa encantadora. Tenía en la mano una pequeña florecita silvestre que cortó. Lita se sonrojó notablemente y con un ademán la invitó a pasar.

- Te traeré una tolla para que te seques, no queremos te de pulmonía

- Gracias

-¿Qué te tiene tan noche en la calle Haru?

- Tenía ganas de verte – tronó los dedos llamando al inquieto gato que la veía con recelo – tienes un gato muy celoso

- Sí, algo – reía regresando con la toalla y una blusa seca

- Vine a invitarte a la inauguración de nuestro pequeño restaurante… Será mañana y casi lo había olvidado, es que – se rascó la cabeza – como sea ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Te advierto que es el día de Lindsay y deberás soportarle sus necedades

- Qué mal, pero con gusto… Si te molestaste en venir hasta acá lloviendo claro que iré… Puedo hacer un sacrificio

- Bien – tomó su mano – entonces hasta mañana – besó su mejilla provocándole se cohibiera

-¡Espera! – reaccionó muy tarde, ella se había marchado

- Ay sí Haruka, Haruka, Ha, Harukita ¡Apesta el amor! – e hizo un gesto de querer vomitar

Por fin se inauguraba el pequeño restaurante "Castelo & Sinclair" Kared era el más fascinado con ello, él sería el segundo chef y tal vez un día su madre lo dejara dedicarse a ello. Melissa lo miró con cierto desprecio, meneó la cabeza en negativa y en susurro le comentó que eso era algo mediocre. El niño soltó una gran carcajada como respuesta. Lindsay estaba muy nerviosa, no había salido de la cocina y hasta tenían la impresión estaba asustada.

- Tu padre y Natalie vinieron

-¿Y eso me lo dices para…?

- Animarte tonta – rió Michiru – Está bien sigue aquí escondida, pero déjame decirte que a todos les encanta la comida

- Qué bien – se asomó ligeramente al restaurante

- Hola preciosas – llegaba por fin la desaparecida – Siento no haber llegado a noche a dormir – le musitó al oído – Lindsay – se quedó quieta aspirando el dulce aroma a jazmines en el cuerpo de la niña – hueles a Michiru… Supongo que entonces no estuviste tan sola ¿Verdad?

-¿A dónde fuiste Haruka?

- A ningún lado en especial – mordió una manzana – como sea es hora de saludar a los invitados

Se portaba muy extraño desde que la llevó a su casa paterna. Michiru habría apostado cualquier cosa que encontraría el oscuro secreto de Haruka Tenoh en esa casa pero solo halló muebles viejos, fotografías y miles de antigüedades que nada importaban en la vida de una persona como lo era su viento. Por lo menos conoció a sus padres, aunque solo fuera en imágenes. Haruka sin duda se parecía mucho a su madre, sus mismos ojos, esa mirada penetrante y creí que el carácter lo sacó de su padre por los pocos relatos que su amante le contó cuando estuvieron allí.

- Tal vez ni ella conoce ese oscuro secreto – interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿Lo crees Lindsay? Entonces qué le pasa

- Anhelo de libertad mal entendida… Como sea, yo que tú la vigilaba con atención y por nada del mundo la dejaba… Sabes que pronto la tumba se abrirá y tal vez esos secretos que serán revelados no le gustarán mucho…

-¿Qué crees haya en la tumba?

- Quizá también muchas antigüedades que nada nos interese

Lita había llegado ya, estaba sola y en espera de su príncipe. Apenas vio a Haruka salir de la cocina se emocionó mucho pero la joven rubia la pasó de largo para ir a recibir a Joan. Su mirada se tornó triste y estuvo a punto de llorar

- Bueno pero vine yo – sacó su cabeza el gato pinto

-¿Cómo te metiste en mi bolsa? – rió alegremente

- Bien pues tuve que sacar todas las chacharas que cargas y ya cupe yo… Debo ponerme a dieta ¿Ya puedo salir? Esta algo apretado aquí adentro

- Eres tremendo – rió animadamente – Pero gracias

- Te digo que no te ilusiones mucho con ella

-¡No es lo que piensas! – y sin más le dio un coscorrón – es mi amiga y punto

- Como quieras – lloriqueó el animalito

Kared corría de un lado a otro, estaba enloquecido con su restaurante. Serena se sentía dichosa de verlo tan entusiasmado gritando ¡Cocinaré para cien personas! Como grabadora descompuesta. Salió de nuevo a la calle y ahora regresó adentro aterrado, tomó a Serena de la mano y corrió hasta la cocina arrastrándola con él.

-¿Qué sucedes?

- Ven Lind – también la tomó de la mano – Nos vamos

-¿Por qué? – se quedó la niña sorprendida de su mirada horrorizada

-¡La Estrella Negra! ¡Viene para acá!

- Llamaré a las demás

Efectivamente, acaba de hacer su aparición en los cielos. Tormentas eléctricas comenzaron a desatarse y la tierra vibró sintiendo el colosal objeto surcando su atmósfera.

-¡Qué pasa! – gritaba la gente – ¡Terremoto!

Orión alertó a Lita. Ahora todas las chicas, incluyendo a Amy estaban afuera y listas para detenerla.

-¿Qué puede querer?

- Un cristal, estén alertas niñas

-¡Vamos chicas! – animó Sailor Marts

La nave se detuvo encima de ellas. Un pequeño rayo se generó en el centro y se disipó por todo el espacio. Sailor Júpiter lanzó un poderos rayo mientras la rapsodia acuática de mercurio la atacaba desde atrás. La Estrella comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta que se detuvo justo encima del restaurante

- Creo que allí está el cristal

-¡Alerta! – gritaba Orión ya en posición para robarlo

Estaban tan atentas en la nave que no se dieron cuenta el primer rayo que lanzó regresaba a ellas. Pasó a cada Scout hasta llegar a quien debía atacar: Sailor Júpiter. El haz luminoso la traspasó y de inmediato el cristal salió de su cuerpo. El pequeño broche que Orión le había regalado cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y generando energías malignas. Ambas fuerzas comenzaron a fusionarse para dar todo su esplendor al penúltimo cristal.

-¡Lo tengo! – gritó el gato atrapándolo

Pero esta vez no sería tan sencillo. Un nuevo rayo cayó sobre el animalito dejándolo inconsciente. El cristal subió a la nave. Sailor Moon aterrada comenzó a bailotear hasta que se fijo que una especie de campo de energía estaba jalando el restaurante

-¡Kared!

-¡Ayuda! – la nave se lo tragaba

Sailor Moon corrió desesperada. Lo sujetó de los dedos y a pesar que ella también estaba siendo elevada no lo soltó. Marts enloquecida corrió buscando rescatar a su amiga.

-¡Tumba del silencio! – resonó la magnificencia de Sailor Saturn – No te lo permitiré

-¡Sailor Plut también vino! – gritó Marts emocionada

- En realidad solo pudo transformarse así que no esperen mucho – sentenció la niña – Muy bien si quieres llevarte a la princesa te llevarás a todas – amenazó

Sailor Moon había caído encima de Kared. El chiquillo había perdido la consciencia. El Ángel negro surcaba los cielos. Descendió lentamente y en sus brazos tomó al muchacho para elevarse de nuevo

- Espera – gritaba la joven

Y ambos desaparecieron bajo ese nuevo haz luminoso que generó la Estrella Negra

- Kared – lloraba Serena – Kared – fritaba persiguiendo desesperada la nave que se desvanecía – Kared


	9. Chapter 9

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**30. Preludio al fin**

Dios despertó, levantó la mirada buscando esa persona que tanto conocía pero ella se había ido. Corrió a la azotea, observó con parsimonia la tormenta eléctrica. Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento le susurrara. Él se lo decía, en un murmullo al oído le musitaba el equilibrio sería restaurado, pronto el mundo sería testigo de una de las más cruentas guerras desatadas: la guerra de sucesión. Sí, estaba solo, no había ya nadie como él. Sintió el aire rozando su rostro, las gotas de agua bañando su cuerpo. No quería abrir los ojos quería quedarse con esa imagen, la del hermoso ángel que despedazó su corazón. Se paró en el borde del edificio repitiendo cuánto lo lamentaba. Comenzó a dejarse ir hacia delante en un loco afán por un vil suicidio pero alguien lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa impidiendo sucediera. Sus ojos miraron tristemente los de su opresor, los de aquel que lo encadenó eternamente a ese mundo para errar perpetuamente…

- Supuse estarías aquí – sonrió la mujer llamándolo de nuevo de ese ensueño

- Estoy cansado… Es tiempo del cambio – emitió un fuerte suspiro – demasiado cansado para desear hacer algo más que estar aquí – miró el vacío pero sabía la mujer no lo soltaría.

-¿Te sientes bien? – y su tono de verdad sonaba preocupado

- Creo demasiado cansado… es todo – por fin se puso a salvo y ella lo soltó

-¿Estás bien? – repitió asustada por esa ausencia de vida en su mirada

-¿Cómo fue el nacimiento de Michiru?

- No sé – sonrió Melissa algo contrariada – como todos… Un día me embaracé, nueve meses después nació… Y era un lindo bebé. Tenía las mejillas rosaditas, el cabello aguamarino y unos enormes ojos, preciosos… eso sí, nunca le gustó yo estuviera cerca de ella… Lloraba mucho cuando la cargaba o si quiera la tocaba

-¿Te aterraron sus ojos?

- No. ¿Te sucede algo? – por qué siempre preguntaba por ello

- Pensaba ¿Y Kared?

- Él fue un caos – reía encantada de la vida – Nació antes de tiempo, era un día lluvioso y la verdad… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Tú estuviste allí – renegó la dama

- No puedo recordarlo, es todo – se alejó de ella. Inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones de es aire celestial

-¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada – esquivó su mirada

- Pretendías saltar del edifico ¿Eso es nada?

- Y qué más da… Nunca me amaste. El tiempo ha llegado mi bello ángel y debemos cumplir nuestro destino

- Haré cualquier cosa por cambiarlo… Aún si eso implica muerte

- La venganza… dulce venganza

Sus ojos cambiaron a un azul intenso, de un colosal salto se paró en el borde del edifico. Extendió las manos y se dejó ir hacia atrás aún mirando los ojos sorprendidos de su esposa. La caída fue tan lenta como si fuera una imagen que se ve con calma, sentía el aire sacudiendo su cuerpo, acariciando cada poro de su piel y la muerte lo besó para desearle buenas noches. Abrió los ojos para encontrar el piso y el fin de su mortalidad.

-¡Isaac! – gritó Melissa observándolo muerto desde lo alto del edificio.

Y el cuerpo desapareció. Grandes cantidades de energía comenzaron a desprenderse. La tierra clamaba por venganza, quería beber la sangre del Heredero no la de su Dios. El cielo retumbó y le abrió paso a su único señor: Isaac se había convertido en Dios. Debajo de la tierra el Templo temblaba, nueve sellos fueron rotos y los ojos de las nueve estatuas adquirieron vida. La tumba comenzó a abrirse y una de las paredes se desquebrajó dejando ver esa historia que se repetiría eternamente: el Ángel Negro, el ángel caído contra su Dios mientras en el trono otro de los Dioses contemplaba extasiado aquella batalla.

-¡Dios! – gritó Melissa

Sus ojos verdes adquirieron un color intenso esmeralda jamás visto en un humano. De su espalda surgieron dos alas negras y su cuerpo comenzó a mutar. Grandes gritos de agonía sacudieron la faz del plantea. Dios se regocijaba con su dolor. Y ahora los dos grandes amantes que se convirtieron en enemigos estaban frente a frente: Dios y el Ángel.

- No subirá al trono – masculló – no puedes cambiar el destino

- Ya no soy la misma mi querido Dios… ¡Es hora que aprendas lo que la mortalidad puede hacer contra tu divinidad! – e invocó al guardián del tiempo cronos – ¡Grito mortal! – y de sus manos se desprendieron varios listones negros que pretendían atrapar al hombre

- No me vengas con tonterías… Alguien como tú jamás podrá hacerme daño – levantó la mano invocando a las tormentas eléctricas

En verdad era una pelea desigual ¿Tendría Dios razón en su furia? Después de todo era su propia creación quien se revelaba contra él buscando libertad, albedrío y una oportunidad de cambio. Pero la transformación trae consigo un nuevo orden, el mismo que él como Dios, quería seguir gobernando. De un golpe dejó al ángel en el piso del edificio. Riendo a carcajadas se preparó para aniquilarlo

-¡No te lo permitiré padre! – gritó Kared desde lo alto de la Estrella Negra

-¿Kared? – masculló aterrado observando que uno de sus guardianes ya le rendía lealtad – Ven acá guardián saturno

- Lo siento – susurró la enorme bestia – él es mi nuevo Señor… Es hora del cambio Dios

-¡No lo permitiré! – y sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso – morirás

El Heredero maldito, aquel que nació entre la guerra y la pasión, del desamor y el reencuentro de un amor perdido. El chico se elevó por los cielos esquivando el ataque. Cerró los ojos y un brillo celestial lo amparó, ese mismo destello que de bebé generó y salvó a su madre. De su espalda surgieron dos hermosas alas blancas y sus ojos se iluminaron de un precioso azul intenso, el color de los Dioses.

- Soy Dios – musitó Kared – tanto como lo eres tú

-¡Eres el Heredero Maldito!

- Hay tantas historias escondidas en ese palacio tuyo… Ya he bajado a verlo padre… ¡Tú maldeciste al ángel! Es hora que liberes a mi madre… ¡Y te liberes a ti!

- No puedes entenderlo, no puedo dejar que mis creaciones salgan de su control… aunque – miró esta vez la tierra – esta vez son las propias creaciones humanas las que los exterminarán

-¿De qué hablas?

- El equilibrio regresará con el sacrificio de uno de los Dioses… Cuando los ojos de ese ángel se cierren para siempre en un acto de amor… De perdón…

-¡En español! ¿Qué quieres decir? Sé lo del otro Dios… Sé también lo de la bestia… Y lo que mi destino me depara – con las manos dibujó una línea recta que se formó de luz dejando ver una espada

Dios también expulsó su espada y sin miramientos atacó al muchacho. A pesar que el Ángel de vez en cuando se entrometía para dar ventaja a su hijo era imposible ganaran. La habilidad de Dios llevaba consigo milenios de sabiduría y conocimiento. Por fin el ataque ceso. Kared sangraba y respirando con dificultad contemplando a ese ser absoluto que alguna vez llamó padre. Pero Melissa se lo dijo, cuando perdiera su mortalidad él no sería más Isaac, ese hombre amoroso sino el Dios perverso.

-¿Te rindes Heredero?

- Mamá – musitó observando a la criatura celestial en el piso.

- Nunca me agradó tu arrogancia – apareció Haruka detrás de él – a veces eres tan irritante – lo sujetó con fuerza y la espada cayó al piso haciendo temblar a la tierra

-¡No es tu pelea niña! Si te entrometes desatarás la furia de los dioses

-¿Cuáles? – rió con gran ánimo – solo existimos nosotros… Y ninguno está de tu lado a… Michiru, Kared, Yo… el propio ángel… ¿Qué se siente llegar al final y saber que pisoteaste a tanta gente por nada? ¿Qué se siente saberse solo y en el abandono?

- Estás equivocada niña…

- No lo creo ¡Kared la espada!

Isaac se preparó para exterminarla pero nunca contó con lo que siguió. Apenas iba a darse la vuelta para atacarla cuando ella le clavó la misma daga que usó contra su padre. El hombre la soltó lentamente mientras por su boca corría su sangre. Miró sus ojos aterrado de haber encontrado el final. Extendió las manos y Haruka lo soltó dejándolo caer. Dios había perecido. Las más poderosas tormentas se desataron sobre la tierra. La naturaleza gritaba anhelando por más mientras la tierra reclamaba por venganza… Quería beber la sangre del Heredero… ¡lealtad a Dios!

- No te metas más niño… Será Michiru quien ascienda al trono…

-¡Tengo derecho a defender lo que amo!

- También yo – limpió la daga llena de sangre.

Un nuevo rayo cayó iluminando esa imagen aterradora. Dos seres celestiales, uno contra otro. Y en la tierra el cuerpo inerte de un Dios milenario. La sangre corría como ríos saciando a los condenados y enfureciendo a los dioses.

Serena lloraba inconsolable. Apenas ayer Kared desapreció pero ya temía lo peor ¿Y si regresaba como Hotaru? No importaba cómo lo hiciera solo lo quería de vuelta. Se limpió las lágrimas y su mirada se llenó de asombro. Corrió para abrazarlo. Se sujetó a él y entre llantos le rogaba por nunca más volverla a dejar.

- Lo siento Serenita – besó sus labios – es que no fue tan fácil…

-¿Dónde estuviste?

- No lo recuerdo – musitó esquivando su mirada – lo importante es que estamos juntos… Aunque no será por mucho tiempo sabes

-¿Por qué?

- La guerra de sucesión ha sido iniciada… Ahora debo irme… Cuídate mucho y no permitas que nadie te robe tu inocencia ni sueños… Nos veremos pronto, en cuanto el universo se reacomode

-¡No te vayas! – suplicó sujetando su mano

Soltó su mano lentamente deseosa de gritar porque se quedara con ella pero esos ojos esmeraldas la dejaron anonadada sin poder reaccionar. Y Melissa la miró con ese toque de desdén y arrogancia pues hoy Serena era una simple princesa sin trono y ella el Dios artista heredero de un fabuloso imperio. La rubia ya no supo qué más hacer o decir sino solamente verlo partir con su madre. Se quedó la imagen clavada en lo profundo de su alma, Kared llorando lágrimas de pena y profunda tristeza por el que se ha ido. Se veía confundido y hasta creyó que se atrevería a retar a su madre quedándose con ella.

- Serena – le sacó de ese hechizo

- Rei – musitó volviendo a la realidad – Nada es lo que parece… Y se va… se va con ella

- Serena – dijo con pesar – Ya no podemos hacer nada… Lo sabíamos hace mucho

-¡Tú lo sabías! – gritó enfurecida – Todos lo saben menos la tonta y estúpida Serena… ¡Ella se lo llevó!

-¡Porque subirá al trono para convertirse en Dios! Y entonces – temió decirlo

-¿Seremos enemigos?

Retrocedió aterrada observando los ojos negros de su amiga. Su llanto estalló y ella corrió buscando escapar a ese mundo perfecto donde el amor existía. Solo ellos. Escuchó a Rei gritando para que se detuviera pero el dolor le daba el impulso suficiente para continuar en su huída. Unas cuadras más adelante, Serena sintió un fuerte jalón que la detuvo en su locura. Gritó, pataleó y con toda su energía intentó liberarse de su opresor hasta que el brío salvaje se terminó y el llanto llegó.

- Lo siento – la abrazaba a su pecho Darien en espera que ella se calmara

- No puedo – gritó – No lo entienden… no lo entienden

-¿Entender?

La tumba de Dios se sacudía fuertemente. En unos momentos retumbaba y en otros sus paredes parecían colapsar. El ritual comenzó. La pierda negra fue puesta en su sitio mientras afuera la Estrella Negra se posaba sobre los edificios de las compañía de la familia Kaioh. La tierra se sacudió de nuevo. Truenos y relámpagos que con fuerza cruzaban por el cielo. El fuego emergió de entre las paredes de la tumba para destruir la historia que se escribió hacía tanto tiempo, hoy se dictaría una nueva Leyenda donde sus personajes volvería a tener una segunda oportunidad para reescribir sus finales. El sarcófago se abrió mostrando las energías de Isaac. Melissa no pudo evitar llorar, se acercó para con una oración rendirle honor pues al final reconocía él fue más que un amor pasajero.

- Hasta pronto mi querido Isaac

Lentamente se cerró el sarcófago mientras de él emanaba extrañas energías que se acumulaban en la piedra negra. Otras escaparon al cielo para perderse en la nada. Pero algo estaba mal, las energías que se generaban de ambos sarcófagos parecían luchar entre ellas. El techo se abrió y todas fueron expulsadas afuera.

- No puede ser – se transformó en el Ángel Negro para ir a detener semejante locura

Los cristales resplandecían como nunca. Orión observaba el que él tenía en su poder. Uno rojo que resplandeciendo causaba pequeñas llamas hasta que se desvaneció. Artemis por su parte gritaba como loco observando al cristal levitar, chilló peor cuando vio se desvanecía. Haruka tuvo que soltar los suyos pues la energía generada estaban destrozándola por dentro. Su mirada se llenó de asombro al verlos desaparecer. Miró por la venta el cielo pensando si Michiru había dado inicio a la sucesión por error. Los restantes cristales se encontraban en el interior de la nave, también brillaron intensamente para acudir al llamado. Pero falta uno… Cristal "Vida y Muerte"

-¡Espera! – gritaba el Ángel dándose cuenta del fatal error

- Mami – corría contento por el parque el pequeño Henok

- Ya vamos a casa precioso, es tarde y parece lloverá – observaba Clarissa el cielo nublado

- Mira Ángel viene por Amy

-¿Ángel? ¿Cuál…? – se quedó pasmada observando a la criatura descender

-¡Cuidado!

Demasiado tarde. El rayo se impactó contra el pequeño. La tierra se desprendió a lo que siguió una fuerte explosión. Una enorme cantidad de energía fue liberada del cuerpo del pequeño. Entre gritos y llantos Henok perdió la consciencia.

-¡No lo permitiré! – gritaba Marts invocando a su elemento

Pero ya nada valía… el niño estaba en brazos de Clarissa. La mujer lloraba amargamente pidiendo por ayuda.

-¡Mamá! – llegaba Amy aterrada – ¿Qué sucedió? – miró al Ángel Negro

- Lo siento – musitaba

-¡Prometiste no hacerle daño!

- Fue un error – gimió el ser

-¡Es tu culpa! – gritó Clarissa – algo en mi corazón me lo decía… No te detuve cuando te fuiste con ese muchacho porque sabía que terminarías haciéndole daño a mi niño

- No es así mamita… yo lo amo – lloraba la jovencita – lo único que he intentado es salvarlo… déjame ayudarlos

-¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate! – gritaba protegiendo a su pequeño – no queremos interfieras más en nuestras vidas

- Lo siento – repetía Amy llorando

Pero de nada valían las disculpas, ella traicionó, se condenó cuando vendió su alma y también condenó a los suyos. Escuchó la ambulancia. Rei intentó consolarla pero ella solamente anhelaba venganza. De un empujón se quitó a su amiga para huir.

La ciudad entera convulsionaba presa de extraños fenómenos. Si bien el clima hacía mucho se volvió caótico ahora se agregaron las energías que clamaban piedad, venganza y un pedazo de ese mundo en que habitan los mortales. Sin duda el universo gritaba por un nuevo orden, por ese nuevo Dios que debía reclamar su lugar… el trono. Haruka levantó su vista sabiendo que ya era tiempo, si permitía que Michiru siguiera titubeando corría el riesgo de perderlo todo. Se estiró perezosamente y se levantó llevando consigo su cofre de tesoros. Fue toda una proeza detener a la Estrella Negra. Se rió animadamente pues casi sabía quién había sido el torpe que activó el sistema. Auque la nave hizo todo el trabajo seguía faltándole dos cristales: "Vida y Muerte" y el que le pertenecía a Michiru. Llamaron a la puerta.

- Voy – silencio – ¿Amy?

Allí frente a ella la poderosa Sailor Mercury. Su primera reacción fue la defensiva, sabía que irían a impedirle ascender al trono pero no creyó tan pronto se dieran cuenta estaba tras aquel caos. Retrocedió mientras se preparaba a invocar sus poderes. Amy entró cerrando la puerta con furia detrás de sí. La rubia apretó los puños lista para la batalla pero lo que vino fue aún más asombroso y contradictorio. La mirada de la jovencita era realmente escalofriante, en ella se leía el ansia de poder, el deseo de pasión y el amor que se pierde en el aire, anhelaba venganza. Su rodilla derecha cayó al piso e inclinó su cabeza en una muestra de respeto y lealtad

- Necesito tu favor Dios – suplicó la jovencita con la mirada fija en el piso

-¿De qué hablas?

- Tú subirás al trono y te convertirás en uno de los dioses… Te ofrezco mi lealtad, necesito de ti… Puedo ayudarte… Puedo hacer por ti lo que desees…

Haruka tomó el mentón de la chica para levantar su rostro y poder así contemplar sus ojos. Sí, allí estaba esa mirada penetrante y ese arrebato de pasiones. Levantó una ceja divertida sin entender por qué acudía a ella

-¿Puedo saber a qué viene tu sumisión? – con un movimiento de su mano le indicó se levantara, era muy embarazosos que estuviera así

- Ella atacó a mi hermano

-¿Ella?

- El Ángel Negro… Melissa

-¿No es más fácil rendirle lealtad y recupera tu libertad?

- No… Quiero verla arrodillarse ante ti y pedir por la misma clemencia que él pidió… ¡Quiero hagas algo! ¡Dame mi liberta! No quiero seguir así, dame el poder que ella me pretende arrebatar – y extendió la mano mostrando el cristal que le faltaba a la joven – no puedes ascender al trono sin esto

-¿No temes te lo quite?

- Te conozco

Suplicó tantas veces para que ella lo dejara fuera de sus tratos, le imploró por su bienestar y tranquilidad y si Melissa violó su pacto Amy no se detendría ante nada para destruirla…

Acabó de vestirse. Se vio al espejo sin poder dar cabida a la hermosura que irradiaba, se sabía muy hermosa, y hasta le daba cierto crédito a las palabras de su amante cuando la llamaba vanidosa pero hoy aceptaba había algo especial y maravilloso en su ser. Se observó fijamente encontrando ese destello mágico y hechizante en su mirada. No podía creer a dónde la llevó el destino pues ella no pretendió llegar a este punto. Sus sueños eran un poco más mundanos y simples, anheló ser una gran violinista y poder estar siempre con Haruka. Ella era su único sueño, lo único que de verdad amaba sin otra clase de sentimientos mezclados ¡La amaba! Al punto de hoy seguirla ciegamente en su juego. No, podía ser sincera, aunque fuera solamente consigo. La seguía por beneficio propio. El dolor se volvió insoportable y la vida difícil de ser llevada. Se miró de nuevo y ahora vio cómo el destello de sus ojos se marcaba un fulgor pasional indescriptible. El amor mata, envenena el alma…

Su vida pudo ser feliz pero el destino le arrebató la oportunidad así que decidió emplear ese viejo lema campal para los destinados a la fatalidad. Si la vida te da limones pues haz limonada… Solamente que hasta sus limones eran agrios. Sin embargo no podía decir que todo estuvo perdido, conoció el amor de su vida y ¿quién puede jactarse de tal logro? No, eran de esas raras oportunidades que se dan a aquellos tocados por la divinidad. Amó y ese perfecto ángel la amó ¿Podía pedir más? Y entonces recordó esa noche fatal en que decidió hacer suyo el destino, en que las decisiones fueron tomadas y buenas o malas hoy viviría su consecuencia. No importaban sus razones para los demás sino para ella misma. Su padre le robó su lugar, su felicidad y ella solamente la recuperó. Es tan difícil pues todos usan máscaras y se esconden siendo quienes no son, viviendo entre mentiras… Se colocó su antifaz, dejando las preguntas para un después pues su fiesta estaba por iniciar.

El baile de máscaras ya había comenzado. A la fiesta acudieron grandes personalidades y algunas personas que Haruka ansiaba vieran su ascenso al trono. Serena fue una de las invitadas al igual que sus amigas. Pero ellas aun no llegaban a la fiesta. Todas estaban reunidas en casa de Rei preparando el plan perfecto pues entre averiguar quién era el enemigo el por qué Haruka las invito a al fiesta se sentían un tanto perdidas

- Yo digo que vayamos – propuso Lita apenas recién recuperada del ataque de la nave – después de todo créele al gato tonto ese nunca fue buena idea

- Es cierto – secundó Mina – nunca fue bueno con nosotras

- Ah pero tú no vas – sentenció Rei – estás todavía muy delicada, te dieron un balazo niña

- Y qué ya sacaron la bala eso no me vuelve una inútil

- Yo no sé… pero creo debemos hablar con ellas y con Orión

-¡Él le dio ese prendedor a Lita! Su intención siempre fue buscar que su energía cargara el otro cristal – chilló Luna – lo siento tanto chicas… yo les pedí confiaran en él

- No te apures Luna, todos los enamorados hacemos tonterías – le guiñó el ojo la rubia

- Como sea creo debemos ir a la fiesta… además – se miró a sí misma y a las demás – ya estamos vestidas para la ocasión

- Buenas noches

-¡Amy! – gritaron al unísono las jovencitas

- Creímos no vendrías más – musitó Lita – ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?

- Mal – bajó la mirada y una lágrima se le escapó – pero eso no importa ahora, debemos detener esto antes que alguien más de nuestros seres queridos salga lastimado

-¡Muy bien! El equipo vuelve estar reunido – gritó Mina con la poca energía que le restaba

- No te desanimes Serena, encontraremos a Kared y lo convenceremos de unirse a las chicas buenas y hermosas ¡Juntos lucharán! Porque

- Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna Hurra, hurra – decía con tan poco entusiasmo que ya no hallaba Rei qué más hacer

Se fueron a la fiesta en el auto de Rei. La morena sentía cierta suspicacia por el repentino cambio de Amy, se veía un tanto mal pero su mirada se veía llena de odio, no creía estuviera triste por su hermano sino ansiado una venganza. Ojala Mina pudiera ir con ellas, así se sentiría mejor.

- Todo estará bien – la animó Amy

- Gracias – sonrió la niña de coletas

- Allá nos verá Darien – anunció Lita colgando su móvil

- Pues manos a la obra

Acaba de llegar. Era un verdadero palacio. Se asombraba mucho de nunca haberlo visto, la dama del fuego conocía todas las grandes mansiones de Tokio. Quizás se debiera que por muchos años estuvo abandonado, después de la muerte de Ummy Tenoh la casa se cerró y no se permitió a nadie su entrada hasta hoy que Haruka Tenoh volvía abrir sus puertas con el afán de mostrar el poderío de la familia.

- Buenas noches – las recibió el mayordomo

- Qué linda fiesta – suspiró Serena – Todos usan máscaras

- Es de máscaras niña tonta – le reprendió Rei

- No me regañes. Oye ¿crees que esté Kared aquí?

-¿Lo dudas? – sonrió perversamente Amy

La multitud guardó silencio y dejó de bailar, la orquesta cesó pues su instinto natural les advertía algo muy malo ocurría. Sus miradas se clavaron en ella. Unos leves murmullos apenas fueron percibidos, preguntaban quién era. Y la respuesta no tenía muchas palabras. Haruka Tenoh el dueño de aquella impresionante residencia, ese perfecto palacio en que hoy celebraban una de las mejores y más lujosas fiestas dadas en todo Japón. Recordaban la época de dinastías y reyes. Hasta ella se veía como un príncipe. Se movió entre la gente buscándola. Su mirada reconoció esos ojos y con un ademán la invitó a la pista. El tiempo había llegado. La orquesta había vuelto a tocar pero las demás personas seguían embelezadas observando la majestuosidad de un príncipe moderno y la divinidad de un ángel caído del cielo.

-¡Son ellas! – gritó Lita – es Haruka, la reconocería en cualquier lado

- Bien, encárgate de vigilarlas, veré si puedo encontrar al muchacho ese

- Sí

-¿Dónde se fue Serena y Amy?

- No te apures solamente salieron a tomar un poco de aire Rei

-¡A dónde se fueron!

- Por allá – y Lita no entendió por qué la jovencita estaba tan nerviosa, Serena estaba segura con Amy ¿o no?

- Buenas noches – saludó Haruka

-¡Hola! – tartamudeó nerviosa

-¿Bailamos preciosa?

El reloj marcó las once de la noche. El momento había llegado por fin. Haruka se despidió de Lita, debía atender a sus invitados y comenzar el fin del mundo. Así se lo dijo pero la jovencita tan embelezada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la confesión. La observó irse mientras su corazón palpitaba de amor.

- No encuentro a Serena – chillaba la morena sacándola de su encanto

- Está con Amy

- Algo anda mal, ayúdame a buscarla

Y de verdad que algo estaba muy mal. Amy tenía una mirada diferente, algo aterradores que empezaba a causar un temor indescriptible en la joven de coletitas. Ya era la quinta vez que le pedía regresaran a la fiesta, con Rei. Amy seguía con la mirada calvada en el balcón observando a esa nada en que su alma se desvaneció.

- Serena… Ya no queda nada para nosotras

-¿A qué te refieres Amy?

- A que debemos elegir estar con los ganadores… Necesito el cristal de Plata

-¿Cómo?

La joven se dejó ir sobre ella. La tomó del brazo forcejeando hasta que la acorraló contra el balcón. Serena sentía que se caería pero ni así soltaría su cetro Lunar donde estaba el cristal. Amy le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen y la niña cayó de rodillas.

-¡Detente Amy! – gritó Rei

- No te acerques – levantó a la muchacha del cuello y protegiéndose con ella le hizo frente a sus amigas – es hora del cambio… Haruka subirá al trono y yo estaré allí para ayudarla

- No puedes hacernos esto – chilló la morena

- Ya lo hice – masculló molesta – ahora retírense

-¡No lo permitiremos! – gritó Lita – Haruka nunca te pediría que lastimaras a Serena

Amy sonrió de forma cruel. Llevó el brazo de Serena a su espalda en un movimiento salvaje. Ahora tenía en sus manos el cristal, ya no necesitaba más. Se acercó al balcón y soltó a la princesa para de un salto trasformarse en Sailor Mercury

- Burbujas de Mercurio ¡Estallen!

- No veo nada ¡Serena!

-¡Aquí Rei! – lloraba la niña

- No te muevas – la besó en la frente – no puede estar lejos

- Se llevó el cristal de plata

- Eso no importa… sino que tú estés bien

Y el cielo entero se quedó asombrado pues la espera había terminado: Dos nuevos Dioses subían al trono. Esa noche con su manto de estrellas y la luna asomándose lista recibían con gloria al todopoderoso. El paraíso y el infierno, la luz y la oscuridad, el día y la noche. Una lágrima por el Dios que pereció. Gitanos soñadores que vuelan lejos pues esto es cosa de mortales y para los nuevos dioses solamente hay música hecha adrede para llamar a las pasiones y enamorar al mismo infinito… deseo y el único sueño que perduró fue ella… Sus ojos azules contemplaban su hermosura y majestuosidad, se irguió y con paso firme avanzó para ocupar su lugar en el universo. Y ella con su mirada triste y profunda observó a su compañera rubia en espera de lo que el corazón dictara. El lamento de los condenados llegó a sus oíos. La luna iluminó sus rostros dándoles un toque angelical y hechizante. Cerraron los ojos buscando sus manos, en unos minutos más se separarían. Michiru acudiría al edificio Kaioh para ocupar su lugar en el trono y Haruka se elevaría hasta lo alto de lo que fuera la antigua residencia Tenoh donde tomaría posesión de su herencia. Ésta era la noche, la que todos esperaron tanto y ahora el viento susurraba la calma, la marea se elevaba omnipotente mientras sus cuerpos se quedaban ausentes de mortalidad.

- El cristal – musitó Sailor Mercury apareciendo cuando vio que Michiru se había desvanecido

- Es hora del cambio – abrió sus ojos – no permitas que nadie interfiera…

- Sí

Se desvaneció entre pétalos de rosas para posarse en lo alto de la residencia Tenoh. El cielo retumbaba presa de sus constantes arrebatos pues imploraba por paz, por el Dios que se esfumó. Detrás de Haruka se encontraba el pilar mayor. La fortaleza de todo el Palacio de Dios. Allí había atado a Lindsay para que cumpliera su destino

- No puedes decir que no te he dado un poco de felicidad –acarició su rostro lleno de sangre

-¡No lo permitiré!

-¿Qué harás Lind? Éste siempre fue tu destino… Tú naciste para ocupar mi lugar… para con tu sangre calmar la furia de los dioses… He dejado que escuches para que puedas oír el mismo lamento que yo oigo cada noche. Tal vez así entiendas por qué naciste sorda… Sabes, mi madre te hizo un gran favor

-¡Todos ustedes están locos! – le escupió llena de rabia y la rubia la abofeteó

- Te arrepentirás

Invocó a los despiadados Dioses, hoy tenía su tributo, la tierra bebería la sangre del Heredero, de uno de los hijos de los dioses. El mar perdió su calma y embravecido devoraba a la tierra, la tormenta se intensificó y la tierra colapsaba a cada segundo. Un pequeño remolino de pétalos se formó frente a Haruka. La joven frunció el ceño sin entender por qué Michiru regresó

- Deberías estar en el trono

- Quería ver qué hacías – rió con cierta mueca de desprecio – ¿Por qué ataste a Lindsay al Pilar?

- Necesito vayas al edifico Kaioh y te prepares para abrir la tumba

- Suéltala, ella va conmigo

- No puedo dejarla ir preciosa – la tomó entre sus brazos – es hora del cambio… elige entre su vida o la mía

- Nadie ascenderá al trono hasta que no la liberes – se separó de ella

- Me has pedido la verdad tanto tiempo y es hora la conozcas…


	10. Chapter 10

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**31. Guerra de Sucesión**

La noche se visitó de gala, en su traje destellaban las estrellas pues majestuosamente amparaba el principio del fin. El momento había llegado, tal vez un poco precipitado y un tanto bañado de llanto y sangre pero hoy no había cabida para escuchar lo que se quedó atrás sino levantar la mirada contemplando ese perfecto futuro… Historias de amores, simples vidas en que sus protagonistas decidieron adelantarse un segundo al destino para ser ellos quienes deciden el momento convirtiéndose así en leyendas. Hoy se escribiría de nuevo la historia, hoy los amantes contarían un nuevo final en el que el amor latió con mayor esperanza que la razón ¿Y sería así? Pues ambos llegaban a este momento con sus almas marchitas, sus corazones hechos trizas, y sangrantes emergían de las cenizas del dolor…

Michiru observaba con cuidado cada movimiento de Haruka. Con un gesto de su mano apretó las ataduras de la niña y ella gimió del dolor. La dama de las profundidades marinas frunció el ceño molesta por esa crueldad en su amante. Pero todo tendría un sentido cuando bajara al Templo y leyera sus destinos. Michiru arqueó la ceja ¿La creía tan estúpida como para descender al inframundo y arriesgarse a morir?

-¿Crees te mataré? – rió animadamente la rubia – piensa niña tonta – gritó haciendo que todo el palacio retumbara – Si te mueres no podré abrir la tumba. Ve, te esperaré… Te esperaremos y entonces tú serás libre de decidir… Su vida o la mía – acarició con delicadeza su mejilla

- Esta será la última vez que confíe en ti – se desvaneció

- Ilusa – rió a carcajadas

Cerró los ojos invocando al trono de nubes. Se elevó lentamente para sentarse en él. Desde allí contemplaría el mundo que se sacudía por su poder, esperaría por su bella amante. Cerró los ojos dejando que Morfeo la llevara a otros mundos. Dormía tan profundamente que no escuchaba los gritos de los mortales ni a Lindsay intentando liberarse.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Kared! – gimió la niña

-¡Vengo! – gritó el chiquillo jadeando – es que son muchas es…ca… le…ras… ¡Estás muy alto!

- Con un demonio debes tener algún talento

- Sé cocinar y deja de gritar o despertaremos a los dioses

- Debes matarme, por favor

-¡Cómo! – se quedó pasmado – escapé de mi madre para salvarte no para ayudarte a morir

Michiru había llegado al inframundo. Ese sitio donde la Tumba de Dios permanecía sellada y custodiada. Observó los dos sarcófagos y las energías que de ellos emanaban peleando ferozmente. Y allí en las paredes, escritos sus destinos. Buscó con ansiedad lo que Haruka pretendía matando a Lindsay.

- No puede ser – musitó aterrada

- Sailor Neptium – de nuevo esa misteriosa voz que ya antes la escuchó llamarla

-¡Quién eres!

- Mi nombre es Ummy Tenoh… así me conoce Haruka

-¡Tú eres el otro Dios!

- Así es – y frente a sus ojos pareció la hermosa mujer. Sus cabellos dorados llegaban hasta el piso, sus ojos azules irradiaban una calidez tan especial como la de Serena – Siento mucho Haruka esté sufriendo tanto y lo que tú estás por sufrir… Ella debe morir, no puedes permitirle ascender al trono

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Miró de nuevo los jeroglíficos. Según la leyenda los dos dioses mantendrían una eterna lucha, el bien y el mal albergados en dos seres ajenos, cada uno buscando sobrevivir y era así como el universo mantendría su dualidad y equilibrio. Pero uno de los dioses logró dominar al otro y al saberse vencedor e imposibilitado para matar a su contraparte decidió amarrarlo a una roca para que cada amanecer las bestias lo devoraran vivo, hasta el fin de los tiempos… su sangre satisfacía al universo y mantenía el pequeño orden que él terminó.

-¿Haruka? ¿Es Haruka quien debe morir y renacer todos los días?

-¿Y quién más? Pero esa leyenda fue hace tanto tiempo… Luego alguien retó a Dios… El Ángel Negro… en ese entonces solamente era un ser celestial, sin otra malicia que su innato sentido de búsqueda de la verdad… Se opuso a Dios y terminó el sufrimiento de su contraparte… Me liberó

Y el caos reinó por muchos milenios hasta que ambos dioses se separaron, el uno se olvidó del otro, compartieron el universo. Pero la soledad comenzaba a aniquilarlos.

- Y decidí ser un mortal… Me gustaba tanto observarlos, eran tan felices y llenos de esa chispa y magia de la que nosotros empezamos a olvidarnos

-¿Y tuviste a Haruka?

- Sí, el caos reinaba en el universo por tercera vez. Pero Dios se había vuelto un tanto ruin y despiadado, le gustaba ser un mortal y regocijarse con el sufrimiento ajeno… El caos estaba dentro de su ser, ambos cambiamos nuestros lugares. Yo siempre fui el mal, la oscuridad, las tinieblas, el grito de los condenados… y él fue el bien, la luz, la esperanza… Y uno de ustedes humanos nos devolvió la esperanza… Nos entregó a su pequeño hijo para que se restaurara el orden, de nuevo habría un Dios devorado cada noche y dos dioses viviendo en plena felicidad

- Lindsay

- Sí, esta guerra no es solamente nuestra sino es parte de las monstruosidades que los propios humanos han creado… Haruka no me escucha, debes detenerla, no pueden permitir que un niño tome su lugar… Ambas se enfrentarán y la vencedora condenará a la otra…

- No me puedes pedir eso ¡No pelearé contra Haruka!

- Lo harás… es tu destino – señaló los murales – si te unes a ella los dos dioses serán malditos y el caos reinará por siempre, el silencio cubrirá el universo, las tinieblas se apoderarán de los corazones de los mortales llevándonos al fin

- Mil veces eso – se dio la vuelta

-¡Por favor escúchame!

El grito de la tumba la hizo despertar. Sus ojos azules contemplaron con arrogancia al poderoso Ángel Negro. Sus miradas se encontraron. Y la criatura emitió un fuerte gemido invocando a sus poderes. Haruka sonrió ¿Sería tan tonto para creer que la enfrentaría? Cerró los ojos y el poderoso ser alado la atacó. Pero fue detenida en su intento. Frente a ella estaba Sailor Mercury

- No lo permitiré – dijo la jovencita

- Debes escucharme… Nunca pretendí hacerle daño a tu hermano

-¿Ah no? Y para qué le robabas su energía

- No seas tonta… Si te pedía que me dieras el cristal creerías que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y lo único cierto es que esa cosa te estaba volviendo loca. Así que le robé un poco de energía a tu hermano para restaurar la tuya, supongo eso confundió a la Estrella y creyó él tenía el cristal

-¡Es mentira!

-¡No!

-¡Sailor Mercury! Ángel Sagrado de Mercurio

-¡Qué!

El traje de Mercury comenzó a emitir pequeños destellos plateados. Sus colores azules se volvieron de un tono cristalino y de su espalda surgieron dos hermosas alas blancas que un segundo se volvieron negras. Su tiara brilló y de su pecho surgió una pequeña estrella color azul celeste.

- Ya no soy la misma. ¡Tú lo dijiste! Debemos estar con los ganadores

- No puedes hacerme esto – retrocedió asustada – Estás loca Amy ¡El poder del cristal te corrompe!

-¡Agua Cristalina de Mercurio!

Ante sus ojos se formó un torbellino de agua y luces incandescentes. El impacto fue tal que cayó al piso. Amy sonrió observando su nuevo poder, ahora ya no tendría por qué temer a nadie, su nuevo Dios era aún mejor que el anterior. De su mano destelló otra fuerza maligna espectacular pero esta vez sus amigas se opusieron evitando que el Ángel fuera aniquilado

- Helo aquí – reía la niña encantada – Las dos sobrevivientes de las Scouts contra Sailor Mercury

-¡Debes detenerte! – gritó Júpiter – o te atendrás a las consecuencias – y esto ultimo lo susurró porque tenía la impresión estaban en desventaja

-¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

-¡No! – gritó Serena recibiendo el impacto – Por favor Amy vuelve a ser tú

-¡Siempre he sido esta persona!

- No, tú eres una niña amable y buena… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos ayudabas a estudiar?

-¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!

-¡Muévete! – y de un salto Sailor Marts logró quitarla de en medio del ataque – Ella ya no es Amy, lo siento Serena

-¡No es cierto! – gritó y de su cabeza destelló una fuerte energía.

-¡Agua Cristalina de Mercurio! – invocó a su nuevo poder

Por fin Michiru había regresado. Haruka sonrió esperando la respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza y la rubia maldijo por lo bajo. Las ataduras de Lindsay se soltaron lentamente, detrás del pilar Kared estaba escondido en espera del momento para escapar con la niña. Cómo odiaba ser un humano común.

-¿Prefieres a esa niña?

- No es eso Haruka, no puedes ascender al trono es todo

-¿Y por qué no? Ah ya sé por eso del silencio ¡Y qué maldita sea! ¿Permitirás sigan exterminado a nuestros seres amados?

- Es solo que… Te desconozco – retrocedió mientras las lágrimas brotaban – Detén esta locura… Demuéstrame que aún eres Haruka Tenoh

- Como quieras – soltó a la niña por fin – pero yo no voy a pagar por la culpa de ajenos – su sonrisa se llenó de maldad e ironía.

-¡Qué!

Ahora era Melissa la que estaba atada en el pilar. La mujer estaba mal herida después de enfrentarse con uno de los ángeles del Heredero. Intentaba liberase en vano.

- Ahora ya no mataré a tu niña favorita y no me dirás que prefieres a la piltrafa humana esa sobre mí – chilló la rubia

Deyavú y sentir que eso alguna vez antes de ese momento existió. Milagros inesperados y finales insólitos donde los que se suponen los malos ganan y los buenos resultan la burla en una moraleja que pretende demostrar que el mundo es cruel, sanguinario, perverso e irónico… No siempre ellos ganan. Ella era su única razón de vivir. Lentamente tomó su mano y vio en sus ojos la bondad que aún restaba del dolor y la amargura. Besó sus labios y paulatinamente se liberó de la rubia para comenzar el ascenso al trono. Escoger entre el eterno amor y condenar a quien se le entregó el corazón. No, nunca dañaría a Haruka, prometió cuidarla…

- Ya es hora – sus ojos se transformaron en un azul aún más intenso que los del antiguo Dios

El universo entero estalló convulsionándose presa del nuevo Dios. Algo faltaba, quizá esa pizca de amor que se desvaneció con la llegada de su divinidad. La vio parada omnipotente contemplando el mundo entero que le pertenecía y detrás de ella la nueva alma de los condenados: Melissa Kaioh. Entonces Michiru también ascendió al trono sabiendo que ya no habría más alternativas. Sus pasos lentos marcaban el suelo donde pisaba, su infinita magnificencia la hacía resplandecer pareciendo un ángel más encantador y seductor de lo que fue como mortal. Sus ojos verdes miraron con arrogancia el mundo que gobernaría. Escuchó el llanto del universo, el último adiós al Dios perfecto que Haruka aniquiló. Y cada planeta comenzó a moverse, astros que en su vaivén generaron sonidos musicales en el vacío. Vacío. Eternidad. Y el último grito que responde al por qué… Aquel que prevalecería en el silencio ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Resonó en su cabeza y sus pasos se detuvieron. El cristal que debía liberar lo sujetó con mayor fuerza.

-¡Soy Dios! – gritaba Haruka desde su trono sabiendo hoy ganó

- Pero no gobernaras – y su mirada se volvió severa

Entre pétalos de rosas se desvaneció de nuevo. Detuvo de un golpe a Sailor Mercury quien seguía peleando con el resto de Scouts y se elevó a ese manto de estrellas para cobijar su infinita soledad. Allí aguardó por su amante. Sus pies descalzos rozaban el manto de estrellas. Sentía el agua cristalina en las plantas de sus pies.

- No voy a hacerlo – dijo al sentir la presencia de la rubia – nos hemos convertido en monstruosidades

-¡No me retes! – la sujetó del brazo – he soportado mucho tus niñería y hoy tú gobernarás conmigo

- Nunca ¡Suéltame! – hizo una mueca de dolor – ¡No puedes obligarme!

- Estoy intentado evitar mi muerte y la tuya ¡Tú qué pretendes!

- Ya te lo dije siempre he cuidado de ti y no hay nadie más que me interese mas que tú… Ahora pretendo defenderte de ti misma ¡Cómo llegamos a este punto!

- Cómo te atreves a traicionarme – se dio la vuelta

-¡Detente Haruka! Si me amas detente

- Lo siento – sonrió para terminar haciendo esa mueca insensible y burlona – éste es mi momento y con o sin ti proseguiré… ¿Querías la verdad? A veces ésta suele ser más cruel de lo que esperamos… He planeado por mucho tiempo esto y ya no pienso dar vuelta atrás

-¡Planeado salvarte!

-¡La victoria! Salvar nuestras vidas de sus desdichados destinos…

Y comenzó el fin. Grandes tormentas eléctricas desataron caos en la tierra, el nuevo Dios llegaba a su torno mientras el otro observaba paralizado su propio fin. Una brillante luz cegó a ambas. Ese cálido resplandor que hoy se convertía en frialdad y odio. La guerra de sucesión había terminado, ya no había predecesores que detuvieran a los dos amantes. Las puertas de la Tumba de Dios fueron abiertas y sus secretos expulsados para que los nuevos Dioses conocieran la verdad y contemplaran de cerca de la Leyenda. Pero nadie contó con lo que vendría. Michiru apretó en mano el cristal de Neptuno dejando sin acceso a Haruka. Las puertas fueron selladas ante la mirada furiosa de la rubia.

- Lo siento – repetía entre lágrimas

-¡No me puedes traicionar!

-¡¿Hablas de traición?! Todo este tiempo me has manipulado para conseguir que yo abriera la Tumba de Dios…

- Nunca hubo más salidas y esperanzas pero tú no lo veías así… ¡Ve lo que yo veo! No necesitamos estar la una contra la otra cuando juntas hemos sido invencibles…

- Sólo me has manipulado – susurró Michiru

La Estrella Negra se elevó en el cielo llevándose en ella a Kared, Lindsay y Melissa así como el preciado Cristal Negro, la contraparte del sagrado Cristal de Plata.

- Lo siento – musitó Michiru invocando a su elemento – pero ese cristal regresará con su dueña

-¡Nunca!

Y en todo lo profundo del inframundo resonaron dos poderosos ataques. El famoso maremoto de Neptuno sacudió los murales y el tierra tiembla hizo vibrar los sarcófagos. Dos almas que fueron una, dos poderosas guerreras que lucharon juntas hoy estaban una contra otra. Un fuerte grito resonó por el universo, una pequeña explosión dio por terminada la crueldad del poderoso Heredero. Haruka flotaba inerte en esa bóveda celeste mientras Michiru contemplaba desde el inframundo cómo los cristales se separaban nuevamente. Las almas de los demonios, ángeles y condenados regresaban a sus sitios ansiosa de lo que vendría. Un hombre alto y moreno tomó el cuerpo del Heredero y desapareció entre los gritos de súplica de la joven. La guerra de sucesión terminó dejando corazones marchitos, almas perdidas, amores terminados y una nueva guerra: La guerra de los dioses.

- Esto sólo es el principio – musitó Hotaru observando el cielo nublado y esa tenebrosa escena

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA: **

"TOKIO DE CRISTAL:

LA GUERRA DE SUCESIÓN"

¡No se pierdan la próxima temporada!

Tokio de Cristal: La Guerra de los Dioses

Notas: Hola a todos y todas. Pues la segunda temporada de Tokio de Cristal llegó a su fin. Por fin la guerra de sucesión ha iniciado y los dioses comienzan a revelar sus escalofríantes historias. La historia de la humanidad está llena de guerras, avaricia, lujuria y soberbia, escribimos con sangre nuestro pasado y hederamos un mundo lleno de caos a nuestros sucesores, y os dioses no son muy diferentes a nosotros.

No se pierdan la siguiente temporada en la que por fin vermos como Serena se convirtió en la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal

Muchas gracias malkav-iztli por tu apoyo y comentarios espero te guste el final de esta segunda temporada


End file.
